Burning Times
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Sinopse: U.A. A vida do jovem Jimmy Novak esconde um segredo e perigos que ele enfrenta desde pequeno. Mas, agora, o rapaz terá fortes aliados nos momentos de intensa descoberta acerca de sua existência.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Burning Times

Autora(as): Piper Winchester & Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: Nenhum em especial. Os erros são por nossa conta e risco.

Sinopse: U.A. A vida do jovem Jimmy Novak esconde um segredo e perigos que ele enfrenta desde pequeno. Mas, agora, o rapaz terá fortes aliados nos momentos de intensa descoberta acerca de sua existência.

Classificação: NC-18. Slash, tortura, álcool, homossexualidade e violência.

Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Supernatural não nos pertence (ah mas se pertencesse... HUM ;D)apenas pegamos emprestado e adicionamos umas coisas ^^

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: repetindo que a fic é NC-18. E tem relação incestuosa (Lúcifer/Castiel e mais surpresas). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Cap. 1.

Sentado no pátio da residência da família, a esperar o ônibus que o conduziria à escola para mais um dia de aula, a melhor coisa que podia fazer era observar o horizonte de um intenso azul. Porque Jimmy já não sabia mais a quem recorrer para obter o auxílio necessário. Suspirou ao se recordar dos estranhos acontecimentos que marcaram sua vida. As sucessivas internações, o comportamento um tanto agressivo de sua parte, a infância atribulada; tudo vinha à mente dele agora.

E sabia que aquilo nunca ia acabar. E ter aquela certeza era a pior coisa do mundo.

O ônibus amarelo parou na frente da calçada, as portas mecânicas se abrindo como sempre enquanto os adolescentes conversavam banalidades sobre uma banda nova ou qualquer outra coisa que Jimmy não ligava.

Apanhou a mochila e subiu os dois degraus, olhando para um ponto em particular daquele assoalho engraçado de cor prata com alguns risquinhos formando desenhos sem graça, vez ou outra manchados com chicletes que ficavam pretos com o passar do tempo. Ninguém o notava. E também não queria que o notassem.

Só queria passar aquela época num piscar de olhos e... Não sabia o que faria depois. Era tudo tão incerto que às vezes o irritava.

Jimmy sentou-se no último grupo de assentos, aquele bem no canto da janela. Gostava da janela. Era uma pequena porta transparente onde até as coisas mais chatas ganhavam uma espécie de coisa única.

À medida que o veículo andava, as lembranças ficavam na casa em que morava. E isso era o que mais gostava na confusa vida que levava. Porque, afinal de contas, não teria que lidar com os pais, minuto a minuto, o vigiando como se fosse uma criança de colo. Por isso se sentia bem, de certo modo, em sair do opressivo lar, embora não considerasse a escola um bom ambiente para permanecer.

Tudo que queria era estar sozinho. Jimmy pretendia ter um veículo tão grande como aquele ônibus para si, com o objetivo de poder, assim, fugir do que o atormentava. Entretanto, sabia que, por mais que corresse, não teria como esquecer os terríveis fatos da infância sem sentido.

Ele encostou a cabeça na janela, fechando os olhos. Não queria que aquele balanço acabasse, mas infelizmente, aquela sensação se fora quando o ônibus parara no estacionamento da escola. E ele sabia que seu dia seria a mesma coisa de sempre.

Os alunos deixaram o veículo sem pressa, embora não parassem nem por um minuto de falar. E lá ia ele... Para mais um dia monótono, sem emoção e... Sem significado.

Sua primeira aula era a de literatura. Gostava dessa aula. Gostava quando o professor falava sobre os heróis antigos, contava histórias sobre eles... Um único momento em que sentia-se... Feliz por estar ali.

Caminhava a passos lentos, ainda que sentisse certa ansiedade. Entrou na sala de aula e sentou em uma das classes mais próximas ao quadro. Não queria perder um momento sequer das explicações do professor.

O Senhor Fisher era um homem de no máximo trinta anos. Branco, cabelo castanho curto que sempre estava bagunçado e sua aparência, mesmo desleixada, fazia as garotas de sua sala suspirarem pesadamente enquanto se inclinavam para ouvi-lo.

– Bom podemos começar com... – O senhor Fisher se interrompera quando uma garota batera na porta aberta. Uma asiática baixinha de cabelos cor de mel.

Ela perguntou ao homem se poderia passar um recado aos alunos, ao que o professor permitiu. Após falar sobre um evento na escola, a menina se deteve a observar Jimmy. Apesar de ser quieto, se tratava de um sujeito lindo, que sempre chamava a atenção das garotas.

Jimmy notou os olhos dela. Não tinha cara de uma garota do grêmio, muito menos uma líder de torcida. Era... Delicada... Essa era a palavra? Bem, ia ser. Delicada demais para qualquer uma dessas coisas.

– Qual é gente! Vocês não gostam de RPG? - O senhor Fisher perguntou aos alunos.

Todos responderam que sim, menos o moreno dos olhos azuis, que se mantinha atento à recém-chegada. Não que a questão feita lhe desinteressasse, ao contrário. Jimmy somente não tinha tido tempo, devido à infância atribulada, para jogar RPG.

– Então tá... O que é RPG? - Fisher perguntou num tom de desafio. - Se vocês gostam, devem saber o que é certo?

A sala ficara em completo silêncio. É... Provavelmente só falaram aquilo para impressionar o professor, que riu baixo pelo silêncio.

– Role playing game. - Respondera Jimmy.

Ao ouvir o murmúrio do aluno mais quieto da sala, o senhor Fisher lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso e repetiu a questão. Ele queria que alguém reexplicasse o que era RPG.

– Role playing game, professor – tornou a falar o garoto, enquanto sorria de maneira simpática. – Não está certo?

– Não é isso rapaz, é que fiquei surpreso ao ouvir tal resposta vinda de você – retrucou o homem. – Então você é do tipo que joga RPG em casa, não é?

Jimmy baixou a cabeça, levemente constrangido, ao escutar tal pergunta. Não pretendia admitir que jamais participara dos jogos, mas não deixaria o professor sem resposta.

– Eu nunca tive a chance de jogá-los, senhor – balbuciou, como se quisesse que ninguém mais soubesse do fato.

– Oh... Quem sabe essa garota adorável não possa levá-lo para jogar no intervalo, o que acha? – O senhor Fisher sorrira encorajador. – Oh, e qual seu nome, querida? – Perguntou à garota asiática que ainda estava perto da porta.

– Taylor, senhor. – Ela respondera com um sorriso leve.

– Este é Jimmy.

A passos lentos, ela se aproximou do rapaz, que lhe estendeu a mão. O cumprimento foi rápido, mas o suficiente para que a menina sentisse algo perturbador. Realmente era estranho, porém havia algo no jovem de belos olhos azuis que a intrigava.

– Oi – disse ele, visivelmente acanhado. – Acho que podemos jogar RPG... não é? – perguntou, inseguro.

– Claro! Vou gostar de ter você como companhia – Jimmy corou de leve ao ouvi-la comentar. – Nos vemos após a aula, certo? – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Os outros alunos riram baixo, cochichando algumas coisas entre si antes que o senhor Fisher pigarreasse, chamando a atenção de todos. – Ok.. Qual de vocês já ouviu de... Edgar Alan Poe? Qual é gente... Ninguém? Nenhum de vocês?

– Bem... Eu já. – Jimmy falou novamente. A voz era baixa, porém, prendera a atenção do professor.

– O que conhece sobre o autor? – perguntou o homem, cada vez mais interessado no sempre calado Jimmy Novak.

– Bem... Sei que Edgar Allan Poe escrevia coisas sombrias, sobrenaturais... E ligava isso à histórias que tinham um tom bastante real. Eu li "O Gato Preto", "O Corvo", entre outros.

O senhor Fisher se mostrava surpreso. Era difícil ter um aluno que falasse tanto na aula. Por isso considerava o moreno um garoto raro. Porque ele se expressava bem. E porque demonstrava um interesse bastante grande nos assuntos de literatura.

– Eu mesmo fiquei com medo do Gato preto, sabe? – O professor rira um pouco, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Mexeu um pouco comigo... Daí eu, que adoro gatos, fiquei com receio de pegar um preto. Por isso... Optei pelos malhados. – Os outros alunos riram. – E quanto a vocês? Algum autor interessante que vocês conheçam e queiram compartilhar?

– Tem aquele cara lá, professor... – Um garoto falou.

– Que cara, senhor... Monroe? – Fisher franziu as sobrancelhas observando o rapaz loiro do time de futebol coçar a cabeça, meio constrangido por ter falado aquilo sem pensar. Claro, ele conhecia, só que não lembrava o nome do autor.

– Aquele que escreveu uns quadrinhos, que tem a mina gostosa que é a Morte... – O garoto explicou.

– Neil Gaiman? – Jimmy se virou, fitando Monroe.

– Isso! Esse aí!

O senhor Fisher rira um pouco. – Gosto do Gaiman. Sandman é uma obra muito... Incrível de se ler. – Ergueu uma das mãos, olhando o relógio de pulso. – Bem, temos mais cinco minutos então... Dever de casa! - Ouviu uma série de murmúrios de cansaço. - Ah pelo amor, gente! Vocês são jovens e isso vai ser educativo: quero que vocês procurem obras do Neil Gaiman e do Edgar Alan Poe pra próxima aula, ok

*?

Os alunos bufaram em protesto, anotando a tarefa em seus cadernos. O único que parecia feliz era Jimmy, que escrevera com sua letra meio torta os nomes dos autores e fechara os cadernos. Mal acreditara que já tinham ido duas aulas. Gostava do senhor Fisher, e sempre sentia-se meio triste quando batia o sinal.

– Tchauzinho, pessoal. E lembrem-se do dever de casa! - Fisher avisara, sorrindo rapidamente enquanto os alunos se levantavam para irem para a próxima sala.

A próxima aula era a de biologia. Não se tratava de uma matéria que o moreno considerasse atrativa, porém não deixava de lado os conteúdos passados. Não era exatamente um nerd, mas gostava de estudar, tinha imensa curiosidade para conhecer e aprender coisas novas, embora tivesse uma vida um tanto tumultuada.

– Boa tarde. - Resmungou a professora. Era uma mulher até que bonita, de cabelos pretos cortados na base do pescoço pálido, olhos azuis acinzentados e rosto pequeno, parecido com o de uma boneca de porcelana. Essa era a senhorita Hall.

Jimmy se sentou no canto, bem no fundo da sala, assim poderia ler um pouco enquanto esperava a aula passar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a professora passava um esquema sobre os tipos de plantas, a ser copiado pelos alunos durante algum tempo da aula, o moreno lia o conto "O Retrato Oval", de Edgar Allan Poe. Levantou os olhos do pequeno livro apenas para encarar o colega que olhava para si. Tratava-se de um jovem magro, cabelos tão escuros como os seus. Ele jurava nunca tê-lo visto na sala de aula antes, entretanto não queria falar nada.

Como não conhecia o rapaz, Jimmy fez o de sempre: manteve-se calado, embora a fisionomia do estranho não lhe parecesse desconhecida.

– Meu nome é Henry. – Disse o rapaz estendendo a mão para Jimmy, que a apertou meio incerto por alguém estar sendo tão legal com ele naquela sala. – Posso perguntar o que está lendo...?

– Jimmy. – O garoto falou baixo, torcendo os lábios levemente e deixando o livro de lado. – Você é... Aluno novo, certo?

O moreno riu. – Novo e brilhante. - Ajeitou os óculos escuros na ponte do nariz.

O menor, por sua vez, o observava num misto de surpresa e de desconfiança. Jimmy não era do tipo quieto por opção, porém sabia que não devia fazer amizades, não ali. Mas como negar conversar com o recém-chegado? Ele encarou Henry por mais alguns instantes; de fato, o conhecia de algum lugar, só não sabia de onde. Agora notava, com mais nitidez, que o tom azulado dos olhos lhe era familiar. Tratava-se de um azul diferente: escuro e profundo. Continuou olhando para o rapaz, mas resolveu falar algo, antes que parecesse estranho ficar parado assim.

– Eu estou lendo Edgar Allan Poe. É pra próxima aula de literatura – comentou. – Você gosta de ler?

– Sim, às vezes. Confesso que não é algo que eu faça com freqüência, mas leio quando tenho tempo. E sobre o que você gosta de ler, Jimmy?

– Coisas relacionadas a eventos sobrenaturais. Esses assuntos me chamam a atenção – contou. – E tenho uma enorme curiosidade em saber mais a respeito dos anjos...

– Por quê? – perguntou, visivelmente curioso, Henry.

– Eu não sei bem explicar. Há algo neles que desperta a minha curiosidade. Mas nunca li nada sobre anjos... – fez uma pausa e entregou o livro ao garoto. – Mas eu não vou ficar aqui falando... Pode ler um pouco o que eu achei aí – concluiu, pegando a caneta para copiar o esquema que a professora Hall escrevera no quadro.

– Não, tá tudo ok. Gostei do que escutei – respondeu, antes de iniciar a leitura do conto de Edgar Allan Poe.

Henry parou, por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que, finalmente, o encontrara. Já havia algo de bom em se arriscar tanto assim. Porque apesar de ser alguém de fundamental importância, largou tudo para procurar o menor, e ali estava. Agora nada, nem ninguém o tiraria de perto do menino.

–... Quero que vocês estudem essas páginas pra prova da semana que vem, está certo? – A professora dissera com uma voz calma. – E... Que não bebam muito no fim de semana, nem façam sexo sem segurança, me ouviram? – Fitou as líderes de torcida e os jogadores rapidamente.

Jimmy riu levemente. Até que gostava daquela professora, mas a matéria não era lá muito simpática com ele.

O garoto novo, Henry, ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. – Hey, Jim. O que vai fazer no intervalo? – Sibilou para Novack.

– Eu... – Jimmy umedeceu os lábios levemente. – Acho que vou até a biblioteca jogar RPG. Quer vir também?

Henry sorrira. – Eu adoraria.

Os garotos deixaram à sala. A hora do intervalo era bastante empolgante para os alunos, e também seria para os dois. Eles subiram dois lances de escada e chegaram à biblioteca, um dos ambientes mais estruturados da escola. Além de prateleiras de livros, diversos eram os computadores para uso dos alunos. Taylor já esperava que o moreno aparecesse, mas não contava com outro jogador: Henry. Os jovens a cumprimentaram. Ela, um tanto intimidada, falou um pouco sobre RPG. Quando terminava de lhes explicar o jogo, porém, Jimmy sentira algo terrível: uma violenta dor de cabeça. Aquilo sempre acontecia. Só que agora, quando iniciava novas amizades, queria suportar à sensação massacrante que o atordoava.

Tamanho esforço, porém, não foi suficiente. Sabia que o observavam, e que precisava sair do local o quanto antes. O difícil era arranjar uma desculpa convincente para os amigos que conquistara.

– Sente-se bem, Jimmy? - Taylor perguntara simpática. Só havia cinco alunos ali: ela, dois amigos da aula de química, Jimmy e Henry. Novack ficara levemente corado, torcendo os lábios enquanto buscava em sua mente alguma coisa para dizer a ela.

– Só... uma dor de cabeça. - ele sorriu encabulado. - Acho que vou tomar água, não demoro.

– Posso te dar aspirina, se quiser. – A garota asiática abriu a bolsa, tirando um frasco transparente com alguns comprimidos, entregando-os ao rapaz. – Aqui, pegue.

Jimmy olhou o frasco rapidamente. – Oh, obrigado. - Sorriu com as bochechas levemente coradas.

Taylor sentou sobre a mesa. - Vamos esperar você voltar, ok? - Ela deu um sorriso breve.

O moreno saiu da biblioteca a passos apressados. Antes, no entanto, não pôde deixar de notar a expressão estranha com que Weber – um dos amigos de Taylor da aula de química – fizera para ele. Foi algo do tipo: "Pego você na saída". Jimmy não daria a mínima se fosse uma briguinha comum de escola, mas não era essa a questão. Novak sabia que o rapaz estava possuído, via isso nos olhos de Weber.

Quanto a Henry, que escondia um grande segredo, não conseguiu observar a fisionomia perturbadora do amigo de Taylor, pois a menina o distraíra com perguntas curiosas.

– ... Ok, já chega. - O rapaz chamado Weber resmungou de seu lugar na cadeira, dando uma cotovelada em seu amigo Evan para chamar-lhe àtenção. Evan também estava... Diferente do normal. – Taylor, querida.

A asiática voltou os olhos castanhos ao rapaz ruivo, arregalando-os momentaneamente ao topar com a íris negra de ambos. – O que houve com seus olhos, Evan?

– Não sou Evan há muito tempo. – Rira.

– O que são vocês? – Taylor perguntou.

– Eles são demônios. – Henry respondera com a voz calma. – Quem os mandou aqui? – Fitou os dois outros seres.

Taylor engolira a seco, levantando-se e segurando a bolsa contra o corpo antes de puxar a mão de Henry. – Vamos.

– Fique com o Jimmy. – Henry falou pausadamente, tranquilizando a garota. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora vá.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2.

O dia inteiro se passara. E nada que os levasse ao início do caso fora descoberto até então. Sam e Dean tentavam compreender por que havia tantos sinais demoníacos na cidade que estacionaram, porém sequer tinham a mínima idéia do motivo.

– Eu acho que não há nenhum fantasminha aqui pra matar, Sammy. – Comentou o loiro, o tom de tristeza por não poder caçar.

– Não são fantasmas Dean, são demônios mesmo. – Retrucou o mais novo, enquanto fechava o notebook.

– Ah sim, professor, eu entendi. E por acaso conseguiu descobrir por que os capetinhas estão nessa cidade maluca?

– Não. Estou na mesma que você... – Disse, antes de suspirar pesadamente. – Não tenho resposta alguma. Pensei em telefonar para o Bobby... Quem sabe ele não pode nos auxiliar.

– Yeah, yeah... – Dean fez uma careta e se levantou, vestindo a jaqueta de couro que herdara do pai. – Faça isso enquanto eu dou uma voltinha por aí, tá?

– Suponho que não vai voltar hoje. – Sam torceu os lábios.

– Claro que vou. – O loiro bufou. – Tchau, Sam.

O moreno resmungou um "tchau" rapidamente, apanhando o telefone celular.

– Alô, quem é? – falou o velho Singer, assim que atendeu o aparelho. – Quem é?

– Oi Bobby. Sou eu, Sam.

– Ah, sim, não olhei para o visor antes. Mas me diga, quais são as novas, garoto?

– Estou em Pike Creeck, Delaware. Têm vários vestígios de demônios por aqui. – Informou. – Tentei descobrir o porquê, porém não obtive sucesso.

– O que diabos aconteceu? Onde o Dean está?

– Aí é que tá o problema... Não aconteceu absolutamente nada! – Exclamou. – Quando encontrei alguns demônios em uma lanchonete local, eles se afastaram. E quanto ao Dean, bem, ele tá aqui, mas não tá disponível agora.

– Hum... Entendi. Então, Sam, o que você quer, exatamente?

– Se puder ler algumas coisas, fazer pesquisas... Nunca vi demônios correrem de uma boa briga. Não sei o que eles querem aqui, mas certamente não diz respeito nem ao Dean e muito menos a mim.

– Tá legal, vou fazer o possível. E tomem cuidado, ok? – O caçador mais velho falou sério.

– Certo, certo. – O rapaz suspirou, desligando. Estava com uma sensação estranha no estômago, como se soubesse que alguma coisa ia acontecer, mas não sabia quando e nem como aquilo iria afetá-lo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Dean apanhou algumas moedas do bolso quando parou na frente de uma máquina de refrigerantes, colocando-as e apertando um dos botões. Esperou paciente por meio segundo, resmungando baixo por ter sido tapeado.

– Ah não... – Bufou, dando um chute no objeto e girando nos calcanhares para ir à rua novamente.

Dean caminhava lentamente pela avenida principal da cidade, à procura de um lugar que pudesse encontrar comida boa. Sempre acostumado a se alimentar inadequadamente, o loiro apenas queria ter uma refeição diferente.

Quando entrou no estabelecimento comercial, pediu à atendente um bife e um prato com batatas fritas. A comida não tardou a chegar. Enquanto se alimentava, sentiu que era observado por um garoto moreno, alto, de olhos profundamente azuis.

Virou-se para encará-lo. Tratava-se de Henry, que estava acompanhado por outras duas pessoas: Jimmy e Taylor. Para o Winchester mais velho, aquele rapaz desconhecido que o olhava era alguém intrigante.

Taylor apertou de leve a pelúcia marrom de sua bolsa, abrindo o zíper da mesma para apanhar um vidro amarelo transparente com comprimidos. E ainda tinha de avisar sua mãe que ia até a casa de um amigo para fazer um trabalho. Notou que Jimmy a observava, alternando entre ela e a janela escura do outro lado.

– Isso não é nada demais, se é o que pensou. – Ela deu um breve sorriso.

– Na verdade, eu não pensei em nada. – Retrucou o moreno. – Só entendo sua situação. Ter sido internada por várias vezes não é uma coisa fácil.

– Você também passou por esse problema? – Perguntou, curiosa pela história dele.

– Sim, diversas vezes – Novak fez uma pausa para observar Henry, que sequer tocava na comida. – Não me diga que anjos não têm fome?

– Por que quer saber? – questionou, após rir do comentário.

– Porque você nem tá tocando no hambúrguer que pediu. Está, isso sim, olhando para lá... – Apontou para Dean. – O que foi?

– Eu sei quem ele é. – Respondeu. – Aquele rapaz pode nos ajudar. – Completou.

– Ele é bonito... – Taylor comentou sem pensar. - Oh... E isso foi um comentário muito idiota. - Levou uma das mãos à testa, meneando a cabeça levemente.

Henry gargalhou. – Não foi não, ele é bonito mesmo. – Sorriu para a garota.

– Então... Nossa! Todos os garotos que eu conheço ficam de cara amarrada quando eu elogio algum outro rapaz. – Rira.

– É que eu sou uma bela exceção. – Respondeu o maior, antes de tornar a rir. – Fiquem aqui sentados, eu já volto. Vou tentar conversar com o bonitão ali... – Apontou para Dean novamente.

– Tudo bem, combinado. Mas depois você vai nos revelar quem é – pediu Jimmy, ao que o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, embora considerasse arriscado fazê-lo.

Pensativo, pois não conseguia encontrar a melhor maneira de iniciar o diálogo com o Winchester mais velho, ele parou ao lado da cadeira na qual o rapaz escolhera para sentar. Respirou fundo, olhou ao redor, porém idéia alguma lhe veio à mente.

– Desculpe... Você perdeu alguma coisa, cara? – Perguntou, desconfiado, Dean.

– Não, não... Só preciso de sua ajuda. – O rapaz disse de forma educada, analisando-o brevemente.

Dean revirou os olhos. – Eu tenho cara de quem ajuda os outros? - Sorrira cínico, tomando um gole de sua cerveja solitária.

– Se for o Dean Winchester que ouvi falar, sim, tem muita cara de quem ajuda os outros. – Disse Henry.

– Como diabos sabe o meu nome, garoto? – quis saber, pego de surpresa. – E o que quer?

– Ah, pelo menos obtive alguma receptividade. – Comentou, puxando uma cadeira para se acomodar à frente dele. – Sei seu nome porque costumo ter o conhecimento sobre tantas coisas...

– Então é um dos cretinos que tá nessa cidade, não é, demônio desgraçado?

– Errado, sou o cretino que tenta ajudar Jimmy Novak, o garoto que é perseguido pelos demônios. – Respondeu.

O loiro analisou, por breves instantes, a figura imponente que o encarava. Notou a tristeza em seus olhos, a melancolia na sua expressão cansada. Mas não pôde deixar de perceber quão bonito e misterioso ele era.

– Sei. E você, quem é? Por que quer auxiliar esse tal Jimmy aí?

– Sou aquele que vocês, humanos, conhecem como diabo. – Murmurou, se aproximando do Winchester mais velho, que arregalou os verdes olhos, espantado com as palavras do outro.

– E... Ahm... O que exatamente o diabo quer de mim? – Engoliu a seco, fitando-o com certo medo.

– Sua ajuda é claro. – Respondera Henry. – E bem, Jimmy na verdade é um anjo. – Por que mentiria? Pensou rapidamente. Precisava da ajuda dele. – E ele perdeu a memória. Por isso quero ajudá-lo.

– E onde ele está? – Dean quis saber.

– Na mesa de trás. – Henry deu um meio sorriso.

– Porra... Então... Você sabia que estávamos por aqui ou foi um golpe de sorte? – Dean perguntou.

– Eu contava que o seu irmão e que você viessem até essa cidade. Como sei que vocês ficam de um lado para o outro atrás de casos sobrenaturais, concluí que não seria difícil achar vocês – explicou.

– Tá... Vamos dizer que eu acredite nessa história absurda que você acaba de me relatar – o loiro ainda desconfiava do rapaz. – O que, exatamente, você quer?

– Que me ajude a cuidar dele. – Esclareceu, apontando para Novak. – Eu vou para o campo de batalha, porque querem matá-lo e eu não posso deixar...

– Peraí cara, vamos confirmar isso agora mesmo. – Dean fez um sinal para Jimmy. Mas o menino não se levantou. – Por que ele não vem até aqui?

– Porque eu pedi a ele que me aguardasse ali mesmo. Se quer uma prova, olhe para mim. – Ficou de pé e, a passos apressados, saiu para a rua.

Apreensivo com toda aquela situação inusitada, o Winchester mais velho o seguia. Como ainda não acreditava em tudo que lhe fora contado, pensava que o jovem não passava de um um psicopata qualquer. Mudou de idéia, entretanto, ao vê-lo atingir as costas com uma longa e afiada faca. O rapaz fizera dois cortes onde deveriam estar as asas dele. E, de fato, estavam. Dean as viu por poucos segundos, devido ao intenso brilho que elas emanavam. Após estralar os dedos, Henry não tinha mais nenhum ferimento.

– Que porra... – Engolira a seco, completamente chocado. – Tá legal... Então, err, eu acredito em você agora. – Respirou fundo. – Chame o garoto, vou levá-lo para o hotel onde estou com meu irmão, ok?

Henry o fitou com um breve sorriso. – Vou chamá-los, espere aí.

– Espera! São dois?

O anjo caído rolou os olhos. – Tem uma garota com ele, Taylor. Ela quis ajudar. Não vai ser problema, certo?

– Tá ok. – Resmungou o loiro, que ficou sozinho por poucos minutos. Logo o moreno, quase tão alto como Sam, retornava à rua acompanhado pelos outros dois jovens.

– Oi, sou Jimmy Novak. – O rapaz de expressão serena estendeu a mão para Dean, que o cumprimentou.

– Oi. Sou Dean. Ele me abordou lá no bar... Disse que eu posso ajudar você... Só não sei como... – Comentou.

– É, mas eu posso explicar. Vamos para algum local calmo, para que eu possa contar alguns detalhes, ok? – O caçador assentiu, enquanto a asiática o cumprimentava também.

– Então tá tudo certo. Taylor, vá com o Winchester, por favor. Eu vou com ele. – Henry apontou para Jimmy.

A menina murmurou algo que não foi compreendido pelos dois, enquanto seguia Dean até o Impala 67. Henry, por sua vez, entrava no outro carro, acompanhado pelo moreno mais baixo. Após ligar o veículo e passar a guiá-lo, Jimmy lhe perguntou, aflito com a situação:

– Eu... Vou poder rever meus pais antes de irmos embora? – O garoto já sabia que teria de seguir viagem com o outro. – Se não der, vou entender...

– Ouça, você tem outra vida, mas não se lembra de nada. Eu comentei isso antes... Sei que deve me achar um maluco...

– Com certeza. – Interrompeu-o. Henry, porém, não se aborreceu com a fala de Novak. – Creio que é um anjo, só não compreendo por que quer me auxiliar...

– Vai saber de tudo quando chegarmos ao local em que o Winchester mais novo está. Eles vão nos ajudar, confie neles, tá bem? – O menor assentiu. – E dê tempo ao tempo... Tudo será esclarecido.

– Só uma coisa. – Jimmy torceu levemente os lábios, passando a observar Henry mais atentamente. – Ainda não consegui descobrir que anjo é você.

Henry deu uma risada. – Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse, Jimmy. Mas não vou dizer, pelo menos não ainda. – Viu o garoto suspirar decepcionado. – Qual foi seu palpite?

– Eu... Realmente não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem você é. – Respondeu. Sentia-se bem ao lado de alguém que recém-conhecera. Tratava-se de um sentimento confuso, porém presente. A sensação de que convivera com Henry há tempos não o deixava em paz. – É estranho... – continuou. – Confio em você, apesar de não saber quem é – o moreno alto, e pouco mais velho do que o acompanhante, sorriu contente. Era bom saber que Jimmy o considerava assim.

– Sou seu amigo. – Henry sorriu de lado. - E para sua segurança, vamos continuar comigo sendo Henry, ok? – O rapaz concordou silenciosamente. – Eu suponho que Taylor esteja quebrando a cabeça para descobrir, certo?

Jimmy riu levemente. – Ela acha que você é Gabriel. Mas não tem muita certeza.

– Ah, Gabriel? Até que não seria má idéia, Jim. – Retrucou, o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – Mas continuo sendo seu amigo Henry... De qualquer forma. – Novak o olhou nos olhos, curioso, ao notar que ele dera ênfase ao termo "seu".

Jimmy decidiu ficar quieto pelo resto da viagem, ponderando sobre todos os anjos que conhecia, que não eram muitos. Gabriel, Rafael... O nome Samael passara rapidamente por sua cabeça e ele franzira as sobrancelhas, pois nunca ouvira falar dele. - Por que eu? - Perguntou baixo.

Embora não pretendesse que Henry o escutasse, o maior ouvira tal questionamento. Decidiu, porém, não lhe responder nada; o moreno alto se ateve à estrada que passava veloz, sem deixar de pensar na reação que o rapaz teria ao se lembrar de quem era.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Chegaram ao hotel algum tempo depois. Henry estacionou o carro ao ver que Dean parara o Impala próximo ao estabelecimento. Todos desceram e acompanharam o Winchester mais velho, que ia em direção ao quarto que reservara.

– É bom você ter sido franco, ou vou matar todos os demônios que encontrar pela frente. – Disse o loiro, notando que Taylor distraíra Jimmy com o agradável tema dos RPG.

– Eu não estou brincando, rapaz. – Retrucou, o tom sério. – Você vai entender tudo quando eu explicar...

– É o que veremos. – Concluiu, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

Jimmy torceu os lábios com nervosismo ao sentir um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. E para sua surpresa, não fora o único. – Você... Sentiu isso? - Perguntou quando Taylor ficou olhando ao redor com certa preocupação.

– É, eu senti. – Ela engoliu a seco. – Será que... Não tem algo nos seguindo?

– Eu não sei... Vou descobrir, espere aí... Não quero que ninguém se machuque por minha culpa – antes que Dean pudesse chamá-lo, Novak corria em disparada para fora do hotel.

– Mas que merda... O que foi agora garota? – quis saber o loiro, irritado com a atitude do outro.

– Nada... Nós apenas sentimos algo diferente, e ele foi verificar... – Henry bufou, contrariado. – Não fiquem chateados comigo...

– Tá tudo ok. Eu vou atrás dele – garantiu. – Entre no cômodo com Dean, por favor.

– Você vai sozinho até... – Henry o interrompeu, impaciente.

– Não, claro. Chame seu irmão... Tudo vai ficar bem. Encontrem-me lá fora – e sumiu no ar, para o espanto da asiática e do loiro.

– Hum... O cara é um anjo mesmo – murmurou, abrindo a porta e entrando rapidamente no local.

Sentado, olhos fixos na tela do notebook a pesquisar sobre características de lugares tomados por determinados grupos demoníacos, Sam só percebeu que era o irmão, pelo barulho da porta. Mas ficou alarmado ao notar a apreensão nos verdes olhos do mais velho. Ia perguntar o que aquela garota fazia ali, porém Dean não lhe permitiu iniciar a frase.

– Eu não faço idéia, antes que você pergunte. – Dean ergueu o indicador para o irmão mais novo. – Ah, essa é a Taylor. Taylor, meu irmão Sam.

A asiática acenou rapidamente para o rapaz moreno na frente do notebook.

– O que aconteceu? – Sam perguntou à garota.

– Bom... É uma longa história. Muito longa. – Taylor sacudiu levemente os ombros.

– Temos tempo. – Samuel deu um meio sorriso.

– Eu acho que não, maninho... – Falou o loiro. – Vou explicar rapidamente: fui a um bar, e lá conheci um garoto que me disse ser um anjo. Eu sei... Você vai comentar que eu não acredito nessas coisas... E de fato não. Mas depois que ele me levou à rua e que me mostrou a sombra das asas, posso dizer que creio em tudo.

– Ótimo... – Respondeu, um tanto embaraçado. – E quem é o tal ser? – Dean balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal para o mais novo, pedindo que conversassem em particular. Quando se afastaram da menina, o moreno tornou a falar: – O que foi cara?

– É que... Ele é o diabo. – Sam o olhou espantado. – E quer ajudar um rapaz... Um tal Jimmy. Os demônios estão atrás do menino... Só não sei direito o porquê. Parece que o Jimmy não é quem pensa ser...

– Calma Dean, uma coisa de cada vez, por favor. – Comentou, notando que o Winchester mais velho falava apressado. – Onde está esse tal Jimmy?

– Aí é que tá o problema... Ele foi à rua porque sentiu algo estranho. – Explicou. – E o suposto anjo foi atrás dele.

– Então vamos lá também. – Concluiu. – Se começaremos a desvendar o caso a partir desse menino, vamos falar com ele e com o provável anjo; o papai faria isso.

– É, tem razão. – Dean olhou rapidamente para a garota asiática. – Ow, menina...

– Taylor. – A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Taylor. – Dean umedeceu os lábios. – Conhece bem o garoto, o Jimmy?

A asiática franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. – O conheci hoje, pra ser mais exata. Não sei muito.

– Que ótimo... – O tom foi irônico. – Então por que decidiu acompanhá-lo nessa história maluca? – quis saber o loiro.

– Porque já passei por coisas parecidas antes. – Esclareceu. – Claro que não se comparam as que ele enfrenta, mas quis ajudar. – completou.

– Tá, então fique aqui quieta até que meu irmão e eu voltemos com os dois rapazes, certo? ... Acha que pode fazer isso?

– Claro, Dean. – Disse, preocupada. Taylor observou os Winchesters saírem do quarto e, por alguns instantes, tentou se lembrar da conversa deles a pouco. Infelizmente não conseguira ouvir o momento em que os irmãos falaram sobre Henry e sua identidade misteriosa, mas não negava que, além de apreensiva com os novos amigos, ela estava curiosa para saber quem ele era.

Soltou um suspiro baixo e sentou numa cadeira da cozinha, tirando um MP3 com fones de ouvido da bolsa, ajeitando-os rapidamente nas orelhas e ligando o pequeno aparelho preto, dando play na última música que ouvira, sua favorita do Guns N' Roses. Sorriu de leve quando ouviu aquele solo de guitarra logo no começo de Sweet Child O' Mine.

– Então... Estamos lidando com Lúcifer? – Sam fitou o loiro de olhos arregalados, como se ele fosse verde e tivesse antenas.

– Eu... Eu... Acho que sim. – Respondeu, um tanto incrédulo ainda. – Pelo menos há fortes indícios.

– E ele, pelo que você sabe, luta ao lado de um humano? – Questionou, enquanto iam até a rua. – Como isso é possível?

– Tudo que sei, Sammy, é que Jimmy é um anjo que perdeu a memória. – O mais novo o olhou com o ar descrente. – Doido, não é? Eu também acho – quando chegaram à rua, avistaram Henry a dialogar com um demônio que, por sua vez, mantinha Novak preso em um círculo energético.

Jimmy engoliu a seco, tentando sair sem sucesso daquele círculo. Mas o que era aquela coisa? Ele não sabia. E nem queria saber, apenas queria sair de lá.

– Fica quieto aí, anjinho. – O demônio sorriu levemente. – Tenho umas coisas a tratar com seu "amigo" antes de levar você para um passeio.

Henry manteve-se impassível. – O que quer?

– Essa questão é ridícula, não acha? – O demônio falou, após rir. – Eu vou levá-lo comigo... E não adianta... Ninguém vai me impedir. – Atirou longe, antes que agissem, os Winchesters, que se chocaram contra uma parede.

– Ele não faz parte do nosso mundo. E você sabe muito bem disso, Belial – Henry chamou, para o espanto de Jimmy, a entidade maligna pelo nome.

– Eu sei, mas não vou obedecer. Perdeu a credibilidade conosco... E há vários motivos para isso... Ex-chefinho. – sorriu com desdém.

– Eu sou irredutível. – Henry deu um passo à frente. – O garoto não vai e pronto. – Preparou-se para atingir o inimigo, um velho conhecido que o ajudara tempos atrás.

Jimmy franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas por notar que aparentemente, Henry conhecia aquele demônio. E não demorou muito para que Belial voasse alguns metros longe dele, caindo estatelado no chão. O círculo perdera um pouco de sua força, mas não a ponto dele conseguir atravessá-lo.

– É bom que você não volte, Belial. – Disse Henry impassível. – Se voltar, não vou ser tão bondoso como fui agora.

O demônio se levantou. – Isso ainda não acabou, Estrela da Manhã.

– Com certeza, Belial. – retrucou, sarcástico, Henry, enquanto se aproximava de Novak para libertá-lo. – Segure-se firme em minha mão e procure se manter calmo. – Disse, antes de recitar alguns termos em latim, que dissiparam por completo o círculo que prendia o moreno.

Sam, por outro lado, ajudava Dean, que ficara bastante ferido, com um profundo corte na cabeça. Ainda que o loiro protestasse, o mais novo não deixou de auxiliá-lo.

– Vai ter muito o que explicar pra nós, cara – O Winchester mais novo apontou para Henry. Queria entender o porquê do enfrentamento de minutos atrás.

– Oi pra você também, Sam. – Respondeu, irônico. – Eu vou contar tudo que sei, mas precisamos entrar agora. Sei como nos proteger dos ataques.

– É bom que saiba, porque eu estou em maus lençóis. – Comentou Dean, que tentava limpar a grande quantia de sangue do machucado. – Vamos nessa, Sammy. – Os irmãos iam na frente, enquanto Henry puxava Jimmy pela mão.

– Tudo vai dar certo, fique tranqüilo. – Falava, o tom sereno. – Eu vou zelar por você. – Garantiu.

– Eu... Só... Tô... Assustado... – Balbuciou, ao mesmo tempo em que subia as escadas. – A minha vida sempre foi assim... E meus pais nunca me entenderam. – Comentou, a visível tristeza expressa em seus olhos. – E agora surge você... Mas não quero que se machuque...

– Shhhh... – Henry pôs o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios do garoto. – Tá tudo em ordem... – Pausou a fala e olhou os Winchesters. – Entrem, eu já vou.

– Nós estamos em frente ao quarto, cara. Pode entrar... – Disse Dean. – Fique a vontade.

– Eu sei, só... Entrem antes. – Repetiu, ao que os dois obedeceram. Em seguida, Henry tocou suavemente no ombro de Novak. Era estranho, porém aquele toque o aquietava. – Eu não vou me ferir gravemente. Talvez ocorra alguma coisa... Mas não vou deixar você.

O moreno o olhou intensamente. Tratava-se de uma sensação um tanto inexplicável, mas era exatamente o que ele temia: que perdesse o novo amigo que conquistara.

– Vamos entrar; aqui fora corremos perigo... Lá dentro têm linhas de sal, que protegem contra demônios. E eu farei outros símbolos para que criaturas tão indesejáveis quanto eles não apareçam – O jovem assentiu em um aceno de cabeça.

Jimmy se lembrou do momento em que Belial chamara Henry de "Estrela da Manhã". Sabia, por ler textos relacionados ao tema, que era o nome atribuído a Lúcifer. – Isso explicaria ele conhecer o demônio – concluiu em pensamento, enquanto entrava no quarto de hotel.

Dean havia se trancado no banheiro para fazer um curativo meia boca em sua cabeça por não terem muitos recursos naquele momento. E, além do mais, era apenas um cortezinho que sangrava um pouco demais, certo?

– Dean, abre a porta, eu faço o curativo. – Insistiu Sam do outro lado.

– Não precisa, eu tô bem! – Respondeu o Winchester mais velho. – Só tenho que acabar com esse monte de sangue!

– Se você desmaiar eu não posso fazer nada, já que essa porta tá fechada! – Retrucou o mais novo.

– E eu lá sou pessoa que desmaia? Me poupe! – Dean gargalhou. – Já saio, Sammy. Faça companhia pra nossa hóspede que eu não sei o nome.

Samuel revirou os olhos. – Tá, mas não demore muito aí dentro ou eu vou achar que você desmaiou.

– Tá ok, doutor Winchester. – Retrucou o mais velho, o tom brincalhão.

Sem ter alternativa, Sam se acomodou no sofá próximo à entrada da cozinha. Deu uma rápida olhada para a garota sentada perto da mesa e perguntou:

– Você está bem com isso tudo? Ou muito apreensiva? – Ela ficou surpresa com o modo gentil do rapaz.

– Estou bem, só preocupada com todos nós. – Respondeu, em uma tentativa de demonstrar confiança. – Espero que tudo dê certo.

– Vai sim. – Garantiu o caçador. – Meu irmão e eu vamos conversar com os meninos e vamos ver como ppodemos ajudar vocês.

– É... Porque não quero ser internada novamente... Já basta três vezes. Eu resolvi vir junto com Jimmy, porque não gosto de ver que pessoas são atormentadas assim. – Explicou.

– E, infelizmente, é o que mais tem por aí. – Retrucou. – Mas nós vamos dar um jeito. – O Winchester mais novo se surpreendeu ao notar que, de pé ao lado da janela do quarto, Henry fumava um cigarro e que, próximo à imponente figura do jovem, Novak sentara-se.

Jimmy não estava cansado quando se sentara, parecia refletir sobre tudo o que vira e ouvira naquele dia estranho. Ou melhor, não fora um dia estranho, fora um dia diferente do usual, algo que ele nunca pensou que fosse ver na vida a não ser em filmes. E ele se questionava se deveria ou não perguntar a Henry se o amigo era mesmo Lúcifer. Perguntar saciaria sua curiosidade.

Mas e se Henry ficasse aborrecido? Ele ia perder um bom amigo por culpa de sua curiosidade? Estava num dilema.

– Você está tão quieto. – Comentou Henry, tragando seu cigarro longamente, expirando a fumaça acinzentada para cima.

Jimmy mexeu-se incomodado. – Impressão sua. Só estou... Pensando.

– Hum... – o anjo caído o olhou no fundo dos olhos, como se quisesse absorver suas reflexões mais secretas. Permaneceu assim por um tempo que Novak não pôde precisar. O menor apenas só se deu conta do mundo à sua volta, quando Dean, que saíra do banheiro, chamou a atenção de seu novo amigo.

– Er... Será que o bonitão fumante pode nos contar tudo que sabe a respeito do garotão ali? – Apontou para Jimmy. – Eu tô curioso pra ouvir o que o anjo tem a falar.

– Não é só você. – Disseram Taylor e Sam.

– Então tá ok... Vocês, como vão me ajudar a cuidar dele, tem de saber de tudo. – Iniciou, o cenho franzido.

Atirou o restante de seu cigarro numa lata de lixo, voltando os olhos para os três. – Bem... É um pouco complexo. – Sacudiu os ombros rapidamente.

Jimmy não desgrudou os olhos de Henry nem por um milésimo de segundo. Sua curiosidade estava a mil por hora.

– Primeiro... – Olhou para Jimmy e depois para Taylor. – Meu nome é Lúcifer.

A asiática não ficou tão chocada quanto Dean achava que ela ficaria. Pelo contrário, Taylor parecia mais uma criança que tinha acabado de ver um personagem que admirava bem diante de seus olhos. – Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã?

– É um dos meus nomes. – Henry sorriu levemente. - Alguns me chamam de Samael, outros de Diabo, de Cão, o Deus Chifrudo... E por aí vai. A mitologia é bem extensa... Desde que não me chamem de Satan, pois eu detesto... – Limpou a garganta rapidamente.

– Depois você conta pra ela. – Dean interrompera.

– A sutilidade realmente não é o seu forte, rapaz. – Retrucou, o tom sarcástico. – Mas você tem toda razão. – continuou. – Há assuntos mais relevantes a tratar aqui. Resolvi revelar meu nome, porque é mais seguro. Antes eu pensava exatamente o contrário... Só que mudei de idéia. Não são só os demônios que estão atrás de você, Jim... Os anjos também.

– Nossa... Ele deve ter sido um rebelde e tanto... Para ser perseguido pelo céu e pelo inferno... – Comentou o loiro. A fala de Dean não passou despercebida; Henry o fuzilou com um olhar reprovador, ao mesmo tempo que Sam socava o irmão no braço.

– Não é hora pra piadinhas do tipo, cara. – recomendou, em baixo tom, o Winchester mais novo. – Prossiga, amigo... – Sam apontou para o anjo, que acendera outro cigarro.

– Bem... Há motivos diferentes que levam ambos os lados a vir atrás dele... O céu o quer morto. O inferno, vivo para liderá-los em uma sangrenta invasão do planeta que os humanos chamam de Terra. E, pelos dois motivos, é que estou aqui. Quando eu começar o processo de retomada das memórias do jovem, ele terá condições de se recordar de tudo... E de quem é.

– Então a coisa não é tão difícil assim... Basta ele se lembrar e podemos ir todos pra casa? – quis saber o Winchester mais velho.

– Infelizmente nem tudo são flores. – respondeu, após tragar o fumo. – A questão não é tão simples... Precisamos encontrar a graça de meu irmão.

– Mas... O que é isso? – foi a vez de Taylor questionar, curiosa ao extremo.

– É o que o tornará anjo novamente. – explicou Henry. – Não adianta apenas reviver as memórias dele, precisamos achar o que o fará regressar ao local de onde não deveria ter saído.

– E quanto a você... – iniciou Novak. – Por que pretende me auxiliar, se é o diabo? Não deveria estar ao lado dos demônios nessa guerra?

Henry estudou o rapaz rapidamente. – Bem... Isso é algo que eu não posso contar. Não agora, pelo menos. – Deu de ombros. – Bem... Você tem quantos anos, Jim? Dezessete, dezoito? – Perguntou o rapaz.

– Dezoito. – Respondeu Jimmy. – Por quê? – Quis saber.

– Precisamos procurar por algum meteoro que caiu perto do dia que você nasceu. – Explicou o rapaz.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Um meteoro?

– Meteorito, para ser mais preciso. – Henry corrigira. – Se acharmos o lugar, achamos a graça.

Taylor coçou a sobrancelha levemente. – Quando é seu aniversário, Jimmy? – Perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

– Quinze de outubro, por quê? – A garota olhou para todos os rapazes.

– A minha mãe é de Illinois... – Explicou. – Ela me contou, há tempos, que um meteorito caíra por lá. E talvez possa ter algo a ver...

– É, eu nasci lá, se isso ajuda. – Informou Jimmy.

– Resolve parte dos nossos problemas... Mas, de onde você é, exatamente? – Perguntou Henry.

– Sou de Pontiac, Illinois. Meus pais sempre tiveram o péssimo hábito de mudar de cidade, porque meus surtos, segundo eles, prejudicavam a família.

– Que conceito ridículo. – Comentou Sam. – Você deve ter sofrido bastante, não é?

– Sim, o suficiente. E as coisas só pioraram quando começamos a mudar de estado... Agora, pra mim, tudo faz um certo sentido...

– Quer dizer que não tá surpreso com tudo que o anjo contou? – Dean quis saber, espantado com a tranqüilidade do rapaz.

– Um pouco. Bem... Você ser um anjo e nem se lembrar é um tanto complexo. Mas é uma saída pra mim... E se for verdade, quero enfrentar as coisas ao invés de resmungar.

– Viu? ... Esse é o diferencial... Você sempre resmunga, maninho. – Comentou o Winchester mais novo, ao que o loiro o acertara com um chute na canela.

– Então acho que, a partir da sua escolha, posso começar o processo... Terei de mexer em suas memórias através da hipnose. – Esclareceu Henry, após jogar o resto de cigarro no lixo.

Jimmy concordou silenciosamente. Era uma saída para todos aqueles acontecimentos que sempre o rondaram. Um escape com possíveis respostas para uma boa parte de suas perguntas mais íntimas e complexas. - Quando... Podemos começar?

– Que tal descansar agora? – Sugeriu Henry. – O dia foi longo e cansativo. E vai precisar de muita energia para que eu faça isso.

– Não estou cansado. - Disse o rapaz com euforia.

Henry suspirou baixinho, afagando o cabelo muito preto de Jimmy com a mão, alisando os fios curtos e lisos entre os dedos. – A hipnose vai consumir muito da sua energia. Precisa estar totalmente descansado para isso.

O garoto suspirou, derrotado. – Então amanhã?

– Sem falta.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam rapidamente. Era impressão deles ou... Aqueles dois se davam tão bem como irmãos? Bem, tecnicamente eles eram irmãos, mas a relação entre eles parecia ser tão... Além de qualquer coisa. – Bem... Podem dormir aí, se quiserem. Pegamos outro quarto.

– Tá bem... – Novak concordou. – Mas infelizmente eu tenho de voltar pra casa... Meus pais devem estar preocupados comigo... – Henry continuou a afagar os fios negros do cabelo do outro.

– Tem certeza de que quer ir? – Jimmy o olhou nos olhos ao ouvi-lo. – Aqui estamos seguros... Não acha?

– Sim, eu acho. Claro que não quero ir, é só que... Eles devem estar apavorados... – Jimmy refletiu, enquanto sentia a presença tão familiar do anjo caído. – Tá, eu fico. – deu-se por vencido. Já que não tinha a mínima vontade de ir embora, resolveu permanecer com os novos amigos.

– Ok. – Disse Sam. – Vou até a recepção para pedir um quarto para vocês três... Tudo bem se ficar na companhia deles, Taylor?

– Claro! Eu já estou nessa, não é? – Sorriu divertida. – Então por que não continuar? – o Winchester mais novo assentiu, enquanto abria a porta.

– Já volto. Cuide de tudo aí, Dean – Pediu, ao que o irmão concordou silenciosamente.

Taylor colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mexendo na bolsa despreocupadamente até encontrar seu celular. – Vou avisar minha mãe que vou demorar. – Viu Jimmy rir levemente. – Quer ligar para os seus pais também?

– Sim, claro. – O rapaz sorriu, gostando daquele carinho que estava ganhando nos cabelos.

– Vocês querem assistir alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou alheio, sentindo que "sobrara". Viu Taylor explicar uma história absurda digna de um filme do Tarantino para a pessoa do outro lado da linha, notando o sorriso brincalhão de Henry enquanto observava a garota.

– Talvez... Se tiver algo de bom na televisão... – Respondeu Novak, ao mesmo tempo que a menina lhe alcançava o aparelho.

Jimmy também explicou a primeira história absurda que lhe veio à mente. A mãe concordou, um tanto aflita, que o filho permanecesse fora aquela noite. Mas pediu que ele voltasse, no dia seguinte, para casa, ao que o garoto concordou. Ele entregou o celular a Taylor, que o guardou na bolsa.

Dean, por outro lado, passava de canal em canal; parou, entretanto, em um jornal local; algo ali chamara a atenção do caçador. Uma violenta briga de bar acabara com a misteriosa morte de trinta indivíduos.

– Tem algum palpite, Lúcifer? – Quis saber o Winchester mais velho. – Por que será que aconteceu essa confusão?

O anjo franziu o cenho, sem parar de mexer no cabelo do moreno. – Os demônios e os anjos... Estão lutando... Droga. – murmurou.

– O que há? – Perguntou a asiática. – Temos de nos proteger?

– Não, mas meus irmãos estão por perto. – Explicou. – Isso significa que preciso de uma faca. – Completou.

– Uma... Faca... Tem certeza disso? – Questionou Dean, ao que o outro assentiu.

Assim que lhe alcançou o objeto pontiagudo, os três se surpreenderam ao vê-lo se aproximar da parede próxima à entrada do cômodo, enquanto fazia um longo corte em seu braço.

Jimmy correu até o amigo, tão logo viu o ferimento. – Eu vou ficar bem... – Com o próprio sangue, fez um símbolo para que os anjos não adentrassem o quarto. – Este lugar está livre de qualquer ameaça angelical. – Falou, o tom sereno.

– E é à prova de demônios também. – Dean comentou. – Coloquei sal nas janelas e na porta. – Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, torcendo os lábios. – Quer... Ahm, uma toalha pra colocar aí? – Indicou o corte no braço do anjo.

– Oh sim, obrigado. – Henry sorrira de forma delicada, apanhando a toalha de rosto de cor clara que o caçador lhe jogara, colocando-a sobre o ferimento. – Não se preocupe.

Jimmy olhava meio aflito para o braço de Henry, que ainda sangrava um pouco.

Não demorou muito para que Samuel voltasse com a chave do quarto 221, entregando-a para Novak. - Consegui o quarto ao lado, se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa... É só gritar.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu baixinho, apreensivo com aquilo tudo. – Quer ir? Acho que os irmãos precisam descansar também. – Henry fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Taylor, vamos? – A menina se levantou, despedindo-se dos Winchesters.

– Nos vemos amanhã, garota. – Falaram ambos, mais acostumados à presença dela. Jimmy e o anjo também se despediram dos rapazes e saíram para o quarto ao lado. Só então Sam percebeu o símbolo na parede.

– Que diabos é aquilo, Dean? – Quis saber.

– É um símbolo pra evitar que anjos entrem aqui. – Explicou, abrindo uma lata de cerveja. – Foi Lúcifer que o fez.

– Sério? Ele parece estar bem disposto a cuidar do anjinho... Não é? – O tom do mais novo foi um tanto malicioso.

– É, pelo jeito você também notou... Há muita coisa nessa história que nós não sabemos... – O moreno concordou silenciosamente.

– Vou ligar pro Bobby. Pra deixar ele "alerta". - Sam comentou.

– Certo... - Dean suspirou baixo. - Casa Erotica, aí vou eu...

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Embora Jimmy insistisse, Henry não ia dormir tão cedo, avisando que ficaria de guarda se caso algo tentasse perturbá-los durante o sono. – Você se preocupa demais, Jim. Eu não durmo muito. Mas vocês sim.

Novak resmungou baixo, contrariado. - E se alguma coisa tentar te matar?

– Jimmy, ele é Lúcifer. – Taylor comentara enquanto penteava os cabelos com um pente. – Nada tenta matá-lo a não ser... Uhm... Michael.

– Ela tem razão. – Henry sorriu levemente. – E duvido que meu irmão apareça. Então, pode dormir tranquilo.

– Tá... – Deu-se por vencido, ainda que não fizesse qualquer movimento em direção à cama.

A asiática, por sua vez, terminara de arrumar o cabelo e avisara aos rapazes que iria tomar um banho. Entrou no banheiro e deixou a água levar todas as preocupações do dia, enquanto refletia a respeito da relação dos dois amigos.

Henry, por outro lado, observava as feições de Jimmy. O menor estava sentado na cama, como se estivesse meditando. Mas Lúcifer sabia que, na verdade, ele se sentia assustado. Embora não soubesse do passado, o garoto tinha sensações relativas ao tempo que vivera no céu.

– O que foi? – Aproximou-se calmamente. – Não tá com sono? – O outro assentiu.

– Eu não vou dormir pra ter os mesmos pesadelos... – Balbuciou, num fio de voz. – Não agora. – Henry o abraçou.

– Sei que isso vai ser um pouco... Estranho. – Henry medira suas palavras cuidadosamente, afagando os fios curtos e negros da cabeça de Jimmy. – Mas quer que eu durma com você?

Jimmy ergueu os olhos muito azuis. – Você faria isso?

– Faria. – O rapaz sorriu de lado. – Claro que a cama é um pouco apertada, mas se quiser...

– Eu quero.

Henry assentiu brevemente, tirando o casaco e deixando-o sobre uma cadeira próxima. – Acho que a Taylor não vai ficar muito... Incomodada, vai?

– Acho que não. – Jimmy sorriu de lado.

Era impossível, para Lúcifer, não sorrir ao escutar a resposta positiva do outro. Não queria colocar, pelo menos agora que recém o reencontrara, as questões que os envolviam de um modo tão especial. Ficava, porém, cada vez mais difícil ocultar a alegria que sentia por ter, perto de si, o belo anjo que outrora mexera com seus sentimentos.

Acomodaram-se na cama, olhos nos olhos. O azul claro dos olhos do menor persclutava o rosto do amigo. Pretendia entender por que eram tão ligados, tão familiares; o azul escuro dos olhos de Henry analisava minuciosamente a expressão do garoto.

Jimmy considerava um pouco estranho se sentir tão a vontade na presença do outro. Mas procurava não pensar nisso, pois o carinho que ganhava nos cabelos lhe tirava qualquer linha de raciocínio.

Taylor deixou o banheiro já vestida, tirando o elástico que prendia seu cabelo, estendendo a toalha sobre a porta. E não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente quando vira Henry e Jimmy deitados juntos na cama de solteiro olhando-se fixamente. Eles tinham uma conexão tão... Diferente. Eram irmãos, mas ao mesmo tempo não eram. Complexo demais para se comentar, pensou ela, deitando-se na outra cama.

Apanhou seu MP3 da bolsa que estava jogada no chão, colocando um dos fones na orelha.

– Taylor? – Ouviu Henry chamar.

– Sim?

– Você não... Se incomoda, certo? É que Jimmy estava meio incerto. – Explicou.

– Não, não. – Ela sorriu. – Não me incomodo.

O moreno alto suspirou aliviado. Ainda que não admitisse, não pretendia incomodar nenhum dos dois amigos. Ele se arrumou melhor na cama, enquanto passava o braço para abraçar o garoto.

– Tudo bem? – Sussurrou. Novak não pôde deixar de perceber o tom um tanto sedutor do outro. Assentiu levemente, enquanto se acomodava.

– Tudo ok... Obrigado por ficar aqui. – Sorriu. – Eu não sei o que é, mas você me traz uma sensação tão boa...

– Se considerarmos que eu sou o diabo... Isso é um tanto contraditório, não acha? – Henry sorriu de leve.

– É. Quer dizer... Eu sabia pouca coisa desse ser maligno. E, francamente, você não se parece em nada com ele. – Retrucou. – É tão gentil e amigo... – Jimmy levou a mão à cabeça.

– O que foi? – Perguntou. – Sente algo? Quer que eu chame alguém?

– Não. Eu tenho isso com freqüência antes de dormir... Ah... – Ele gemeu baixo, ao mesmo tempo que o anjo caído colocava a mão sobre a do menor.

– Espere... Acho que posso ajudar... – Retirou, delicadamente, a mão de Novak do local dolorido e, com calma, tornou a pousar a sua mão ali.

Jimmy não pôde deixar de se sentir protegido. O toque do ser tido como diabo o aquietava. Era algo que, definitivamente, o rapaz não entendia: por que Lúcifer tinha tal conexão consigo.

Novak sorriu brevemente quando a dor passara e Henry o observara com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Um sorriso lindo até demais para o gosto de Jimmy. – Éramos apenas irmãos e amigos quando... Você sabe, eu era... - A palavra ainda não queria sair de sua boca. - Anjo?

– Não acho certo te contar isso. Você precisa se lembrar. – Disse Henry, bondoso. – Minha palavra não é boa o suficiente.

– Eu acreditaria. – Protestou Jimmy.

– Mas você precisa da "sua" versão dos fatos. Posso te contar a minha amanhã, talvez. Mas primeiro você precisa saber o que via, o que sentia. – Sorrira brevemente, pousando os lábios sobre a testa do menor. – Agora durma. Vou estar bem aqui.

Jimmy fechou os olhos com aquele contato tão bom. E não demorou muito para que o sono o vencesse. O anjo permaneceu ali, admirando as feições do receptáculo – tão parecido com o tirmão querido. E ficaria ali, disposto a zelar pela segurança dele.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3.

Jimmy Novak acordara aos poucos no outro dia. Estava animado com a possibilidade de saber um pouco mais sobre si mesmo, sobre quem era e qual era a estreita ligação entre ele e Henry. Notou que o mais alto ainda dormia, abraçado a si como se estivesse protegendo-o.

Cuidadosamente, desvencilhara-se dele e se levantara com preguiça, bocejando languidamente como um gatinho. Olhou de esgueira para a outra cama, onde Taylor dormia ainda com os fones de ouvido.

Aproximou-se da cama, decidindo tentar acordar a garota para que fossem buscar algo para tomarem café quando notou algo diferente nos lençóis. Sangue. O líquido vermelho viscoso manchava o tecido branco em dois lugares.

Tirou o lençol com cuidado de cima da garota, ignorando o fato dela estar de camiseta e calcinha com alguns desenhos de coelhinhos. E logo encontrara a solução daquele enigma: as mãos de Taylor sangravam, como se ela as tivesse apertado com força o suficiente para machucá-las.

– Taylor? – Chamara incerto, tocando no ombro da asiática.

A garota deu um pulo, agarrando os braços de Jimmy com força. Estava sem ar. – Não... Consigo... Respirar! – Falou ofegante com lágrimas de pânico nos olhos. – Eu... Preciso de ajuda, Jim, acho que me atacaram em sonho... Isso costuma acontecer...

– Por que não falou nada, amiga? – Perguntou, segurando as mãos dela, embora estivessem sujas de sangue.

– Eu achei que não fosse ocorrer nada aqui! – Murmurou. – O quarto não tá protegido?

– Sim. Henry colocou tudo que precisávamos para dormir, mas talvez tenham entrado em seus sonhos – Sem saber direito o que fazer, Novak se concentrou; tinha de ajudar Taylor. E conseguira. De maneira inexplicável, tanto para si quanto para ela, estancara o líquido vermelho com a força da mente.

– Como... Você fez isso? – A asiática quis saber, levantando da cama. – Lembrou-se de quem é?

– Infelizmente não. Acho que só usei o pouco dos dons que possuo – esclareceu. – Pode deixar... Eu limpo essa bagunça... – Não terminara a frase; Ismael, soldado enviado pelos anjos para vigiar os três e para buscá-lo, atingira o garoto com um violento golpe nas costas.

– Então... O anjinho tá se recordando de quem é? – desdenhou. – Antes que pergunte, as proteções colocadas aqui podem ser quebradas se acessarmos o sonho de alguém. E Taylor foi a nossa ligação com este cômodo. – Explicou. A menina amaldiçoou-se por saber aquilo. Mas não havia tempo para se lamentar.

Desesperada por auxílio, acordou Henry de imediato. Ele levantou em um sobressalto, pego de surpresa pela presença inimiga e pelo fato de que Jimmy estava caído no chão, desacordado.

– Ismael... Não te disseram que é feio pegar um inimigo pelas costas? – Henry perguntou de sobrancelhas arqueadas, puramente irônico. – É traição fazer isso. Ainda mais com alguém que você sabe muito bem que pode dividi-lo em dez. – Deixou Taylor passar por ele, indo até um Jimmy inconsciente e arrastando-o com cuidado para um canto longe dos anjos.

O anjo invasor rira gostosamente. – Ele era fraco. E continua sendo fraco. Não é porque você o protege que ele significa alguma coisa.

– Aparentemente, ele significa algo sim. Ou estou enganado? – Henry sorrira de lado. – Qual o interesse de vocês nele? Não é apenas capricho. É outra coisa.

– Calado, Lúcifer. – Ismael rosnara.

– Eu estou com tanto medo das suas ameaças, maninho – debochou. – Nem sei se vou dormir à noite. – Completou, virando-se para Taylor. – Leve-o para o quarto ao lado. – Ela o carregou, com dificuldades, tanto pela vergonha de estar com roupas de dormir e de ter as mãos sujas de sangue, quanto pela apreensão que a dominava.

A garota chamou pelos irmãos. Sam abriu a porta, e quando viu Jimmy inconsciente e Taylor suja de sangue, temeu que ela estivesse possuída.

– Não fui eu que o atingi. Tem um anjo no outro quarto. – Contou. – Acho que vieram buscá-lo... Posso entrar?

– É claro! – Exclamou, dando espaço para que a menina passasse. Ela deitou, com a ajuda do caçador, o garoto na cama. Em seguida, o Winchester mais novo passou a examiná-la.

– Não tô fazendo isso porque desconfio de você. – Explicou, o sorriso simpático. – Só quero saber se está ferida. – Vendo que Taylor só precisava de um bom banho, o rapaz lhe alcançou algumas roupas dela que ficaram ali. – Quando tudo serenar, já tem o que vestir. – a asiática respirou aliviada.

– Valeu, Sam. – Ele assentiu, enquanto examinava Jimmy. – E seu irmão... Onde está?

– Foi buscar café pra nós todos. – Informou. – Logo ele estará de volta. – O moreno dos olhos azuis se mexeu apavorado. – Calma. Fique deitado, tá?

– O que aconteceu? – Jimmy perguntou assustado quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz.

– Ataque de anjo. - Sam contou. - A Taylor te trouxe inconsciente pra cá agora a pouco. Então fique deitado, você está muito ansioso agora. – Aconselhara sério. - Vai acabar desmaiando de novo.

Jimmy respirou fundo, assentindo. – Onde ela está?

– A Taylor? No banheiro. – Sam sorriu levemente.

Novak ia questionar a respeito de Henry, mas deduziu que ele devia estar ocupado com os invasores. Decidiu, então, esperar por maiores notícias.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Eu recebo ordens e tenho que cumprir... Diferente de você. – Desafiou o soldado. – Vou levar o anjo embora, custe o que custar.

– Então vai te custar muito, insolente. – Henry dera um forte soco na cara do outro. – E, pra sua informação, é assim que se bate. – Repetiu o ato, o que levou Ismael a reagir.

Uma violenta briga se iniciou. Nenhum dos dois, porém, estava disposto a perder. Cada qual com seus motivos. Mas quem tombara ao chão primeiro fora o valente soldado. Ele não resistiu a um golpe no estômago.

– Isso não vai ficar assim. – Rosnou. – Miguel vai vir buscar você. Ele não admitirá que o comportamento inadequado de vocês dois ressurja...

– E desde quando eu relevo o que Miguel acha? – Disse, puxando a adaga que guardara debaixo de uma almofada. – Eu, francamente, não tô nem aí.

– Vejo que não mudou muito, Lúcifer. – Comentou o anjo. – Pois vai me matar sem sequer pensar... Tem certeza?

Henry não levantou a arma. Parou e analisou a situação. Ismael se tratava de um mero soldado, que cumpria ordens vindas dos arcanjos. Por isso estava ali.

– Ok. Eu tenho mais o que fazer... Você tem toda razão. – Fez um corte, semelhante ao do dia anterior, no braço esquerdo e, após desenhar, com o próprio sangue, o símbolo necessário, afastou o inimigo do quarto.

– Assim está melhor. – Pensou, enquanto tirava os lençóis da cama que Taylor dormira. Depois, com alguma dificuldade, devido ao ferimento no braço, arrumou o cômodo para que, se quisessem, os amigos poderiam retornar ao local.

Suspirou pesadamente, guardando sua adaga de volta embaixo de seu travesseiro, dando uma olhada rápida no quarto arrumado antes de sair e trancá-lo, seguindo até o outro local onde os Winchesters estavam hospedados, mas não entrara, sentando-se contra a parede e acendendo um cigarro, prendendo-o entre os lábios.

Tragou o cigarro demoradamente, soltando a fumaça acinzentada pelas narinas, fitando um ponto aleatório do céu com certa... Tristeza. Que por mais que ajudasse Jimmy a se lembrar de quem era, ele nunca voltaria para casa. Nunca.

Mas precisava fazer aquilo. Devia-lhe a amizade e a lealdade de tempos atrás. E necessitava, também, de encarar a figura magnífica que o outro ocultava. Levantou devagar e entrou no quarto. Sam o olhou aflito.

– Tá tudo certo? – o anjo assentiu. – Por aqui tudo ok. – Respondeu, ao ver que Henry tinha um olhar interrogativo. – Taylor tá no banheiro, mas tá bem. – Informou, enquanto Dean entrava no quarto.

– Perdi alguma coisa? – Questionou o mais velho dos Winchesters, ao que o irmão acenou positivamente. – Hum... Que droga! Eu tava louco por emoções fortes! – Resmungou.

– E como perdeu... Vem comigo. – O mais novo apontou para a pequena cozinha. – Conto pra você quando chegarmos lá. – Sam resolveu, por bem, deixar Jimmy e o anjo a sós.

Henry se aproximou de Jimmy, sentando ao seu lado na cama. – Você está bem? – Perguntou, tocando a testa do menor com uma das mãos.

Jimmy assentiu. – Eu... Quero fazer. Quero me lembrar. Agora. – Dissera baixo. – Preciso me lembrar. Eu...

– Shh... – Pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, silenciando-o. - É isso mesmo que quer? – Ele assentiu. – Deite-se.

O anjo voara até o quarto ao lado. Trouxera consigo um pequeno livro, no qual continha o ritual certo para o momento. Certificou-se, uma vez mais, de que o rapaz queria aquilo. Como obteve resposta positiva, iniciou o processo.

– Fale se doer. – Novak confirmou. Henry começou a ler. A cada frase que avançava, Jimmy sentia a cabeça latejar mais e mais. Não sabia como reagir à tamanha dor, quando viu, em flashes curtos, a existência angelical passar diante de seus olhos. Ainda que fosse superficial, era o suficiente para fazê-lo se recordar de tudo.

Estava a ponto de pedir a Henry que cessasse a leitura, quando se lembrou do nome que Deus lhe dera, quando soube, também, através das visões, qual era a relação entre Lúcifer e ele. Suspirou, prendendo o ar; não agüentava mais tamanha pressão na cabeça. Mas, finalmente, o ritual terminou. As visões acabaram. E tudo que restara era o anjo ali, sentado, encarando-o.

– Como se sente? - Henry perguntou.

Jimmy o olhara como se o visse pela primeira vez, os olhos azuis brilhando com algo que antes não era visto. Uma pureza tão bela que chegava a doer. – Melhor do que nunca. – Respondera. – Olá, irmão. – Fitara-o com um sorriso suave.

– Olá, Castiel. – Os olhos de Henry brilharam. De fato, por mais que escondesse, era ótimo revê-lo. – Vim ajudar você a retornar ao céu. – Esclareceu.

– Eu sei. Você não voltaria por outro motivo... Nem para destruir a Terra. – O tom era brincalhão.

– Ah, sim, você se acha o maioral, não é, Jimmy Castiel? – Lúcifer sorriu com a descontração do primeiro diálogo de ambos.

– Talvez sim, Henry Lúcifer. – O rapaz respondera em um tom semelhante, o que os divertiu bastante. – Obrigado por tudo. – Agradeceu, o tom sincero.

– Não precisa me agradecer, Cas. – Lúcifer sorrira levemente. – Então... Lembra-se de tudo, não?

– Sim. – Castiel disse com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Cada detalhe... – Sentiu os olhos de Lúcifer ficarem um tanto predatórios naquele instante que durou pouco, pois ouviram uma voz de garota vinda do quarto.

– Sente-se melhor, Jimmy? – Taylor perguntara com um sorriso leve.

– É... Graças a Deus, querida. – Ela estranhou o modo ainda mais sereno que ele tinha de agir. – Lembrei quem eu sou, Taylor. – Contou, ao ver a interrogação no olhar dela.

– É... Que bom! – Comemorou, contente. – E qual é o seu nome, então? – Quis saber.

– Castiel. – Sorriu ao proferi-lo. – Mas não se preocupe; tenho todas as recordações de como é ser um humano. – Explicou.

– Que interessante! – A asiática gostava dele, tanto quanto admirava o outro anjo. – Vou pegar um café e conversar com os irmãos... Fiquem a vontade.

Lúcifer sorrira brandamente para a garota antes que ela se dirigisse ao outro cômodo, deixando-os à sós de novo. – Então... Pode me contar o que aconteceu? Por que você virou humano?

– Essa é a única coisa que me escapa. – Castiel suspirou baixo. - Não consigo me lembrar... Nem com o ritual...

– Deve ter sido algo extremamente traumático. – Comentou Lúcifer.

– Creio que sim. – Respondeu. Gemeu baixo quando sentiu a cabeça latejar. – Acho que estou fraco...

– Por quê, o que foi? – Quis saber o anjo.

– Senti uma dor violenta na cabeça...

– Eu falei que você ia se desgastar no processo de recuperação da memória. – Relembrou. – Quer dormir um pouco? – O moreno assentiu. – Ok.

Tornou a abrir o livro que usara para fazer o ritual e recitou breves palavras. Em seguida esclareceu que aquele era um modo eficaz de fazer com que o ser que fosse submetido ao ritual anterior relaxasse. E foi o que aconteceu. Castiel não demorou muito para dormir.

Passou os olhos pelas folhas do livro rapidamente, lendo meio alheio e silenciosamente o que estava escrito.

– Ele dormiu? – Taylor fitou o rapaz imóvel na cama com uma expressão serena no rosto. Henry concordara silenciosamente. – Ahm, quer café?

– Oh, sim obrigado. – Lúcifer sorriu rapidamente, aceitando o copo que ela lhe estendera. – Algo errado?

– Bem... Jimmy ainda está lá? - Perguntou.

– Eu... Acho que sim. – Respondeu, duvidoso. – Ele deve estar sobrevivendo... Só não sei como.

– Nós temos tudo pronto pra partir. – Comentou Dean. – Apenas esperarei que nos diga quando devemos ir em busca da graça.

– Vamos aguardar que ele acorde. – Pediu o anjo. – O processo foi muito desgastante. – Sorveu o café em um gole só, pegou a mochila que sempre carregava consigo e se levantou bruscamente.

– Aonde você vai agora? – Quis saber Sam. – Nós precisamos ficar aqui juntos...

– Calma garoto. Vou até a rua pra conversar com um amigo meu, logo estarei de volta. – Esclareceu. – Cuidem dele, ok?

– Amigo... Quer dizer demônio, não é? – Perguntou o loiro. – E se a resposta for sim, nós aprendemos que não devemos confiar neles. Já é complicado acreditar em você pelo histórico...

– Dean! – Repreendera, em baixo tom, o mais novo. – Não é hora pra isso cara.

– Tá tudo bem, não discutam por motivos banais, o importante aqui é zelarmos por ele. – Apontou para Jimmy, que dormia tranqüilo. – Voltarei logo. – Falou Henry, indo em direção à porta. – Se algo acontecer, eu saberei. – Saiu sem responder à questão do Winchester mais velho.

– Será que você pode ser um pouquinho mais sutil... Ou seja, menos direto? – Pediu Sam. – Eu sei que é complicado confiar no diabo, mas não há alternativa.

– Eu sei Sammy, foi mal. É que não tenho outro jeito de falar... Você sabe. – Argumentou. – E, no fim das contas, acho que ele entendeu onde eu quis chegar... – Justificou-se

– É, pode ser. Só que podemos nos entender de um modo mais legal, o que acha? – O loiro assentiu. Sabia que, talvez, tivesse tocado em um ponto vulnerável para o anjo. Porém não mudaria seu jeito de ser e de agir por causa disso.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

De pé, em um lugar deserto de um estado americano qualquer para não alarmar os caçadores que conhecera, Lúcifer chamava à sua presença um dos mais leais companheiros que tinha desde a famosa rebelião. E, por certo, se tratava do único que o apoiaria em uma missão arriscada como aquela: a de salvar Castiel. Tratava-se de Belzebu. O anjo caído – conhecido como Primeiro General do inferno –, apareceu, tão logo o ritual fora findado. Segurava uma adaga na mão direita, mas colocou a arma no chão de imediato, ao vislumbrar o amigo e chefe.

– Olá. – Fez uma respeitosa reverência. – A quantas andam as coisas... Suas buscas acabaram? Ou tem enfrentado problemas? – Questionou. – Encontrou Castiel? – O outro assentiu positivamente.

– Melhor do que isso, restabeleci a memória dele. – Contou, o ar triunfante. – E você... Descobriu algo sobre os demônios? Quem é o líder do grupo?

– Sim, infelizmente. – Belzebu analisou a expressão de Lúcifer. Tentava encontrar a maneira mais adequada de lhe trazer tal informação. – É Azazel. – Decidiu falar logo; quanto mais esperasse, pior seria.

– O quê! – Exclamou. – Eu... Não acredito! Ele sempre foi tão dedicado... Tão obediente!

– É, mas acho que não concorda com a sua decisão de ajudar Castiel. Por isso montou um grupo paralelo... Para assumir o controle do inferno. – Explicou o general.

– Merda... – Murmurou o moreno alto. – Eu não imaginava que fosse esse traíra... – Limpou a garganta. – Prenda-o, então.

– Impossível. Há uma numerosa guarda demoníaca que o protege. – Comentou, ao ver o olhar interrogativo do chefe. – E os demônios estão aderindo a causa dele... Entende?

– Sim. – Acendeu um cigarro. Mostrava-se nervoso com aquilo tudo. – Deixe-me pensar em algo, então. Vá tentando controlar tudo até que eu torne a chamá-lo. Ok? – Belzebu concordou silenciosamente, partindo logo depois.

Henry respirou fundo. Acreditava que seria fácil auxiliar Castiel a regressar para o céu. Com a inesperada reviravolta, no entanto, sentiu o desânimo preencher-lhe o espírito. Mas não desistiria; primeiramente porque não se afastaria do belo anjo agora, e segundo porque o irmão querido não merecia isso.

Atirou o cigarro no chão e pisou sobre o restante do filtro branco, apagando o pequeno ponto brilhante sob a sola de seu tênis. Não fazia sentido olhar para o céu naquele momento, mas fora o que fizera, demorando-se em algumas estrelas somente para ligar pontos mentalmente e formar figuras. Era bobo, mas pelo menos conseguia refletir.

E imaginava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios que sua visão naquele momento seria bela demais para alguns e aterradora demais para outros. Gostava do jeito que aquela Lua grande e gorda banhava seu corpo, deixando apenas um lado sob a luz, enquanto o outro permanecia oculto. Seus dois olhos estavam brilhando como os de um felino qualquer, faiscando e fixos num ponto aleatório enquanto respirava, apreensivo com a nova missão de que se incumbira.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Onde ele está? – Perguntou Jimmy, assim que acordou, poucas horas depois da misteriosa saída do novo amigo, se referindo a Henry. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, que a gente saiba... Não. – Respondera Dean. – Mas... Por que pergunta? – Quis saber, curioso.

– Porque faz tempo que ele saiu, não é? – O loiro assentiu. – Então, por isso estou preocupado.

– Ele volta logo, Jimmy. – Sam o tranqüilizou.

– Me chamem de Castiel se preferirem. É meu nome. – O rapaz disse de forma serena, observando os dois irmãos.

Dean sacudiu os ombros, concordando. – Olha só, Cas... – Era natural dele dar apelidos para qualquer coisa que aparecesse à sua frente. – descanse aí, você tá sem bateria.

O anjo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e tornou a se recostar; pensou, por breves instantes, no receptáculo que Lúcifer escolhera. Tratava-se de um rapaz lindo, muito parecido com o corpo angelical do anjo caído. O moreno passou a refletir a respeito da relação deles, que fora cortada bruscamente antes do início da rebelião. Preferiu, porém, não prolongar tais pensamentos. Era melhor descansar para a viagem desgastante que teriam de encarar no dia seguinte.

– Ô... Sakura. – Dean sacudiu levemente a cabeça, apontando para a garota asiática.

– Taylor. – Corrigiu a garota revirando os olhos.

– Isso. Olha só, se você quiser pular fora, te levo pra casa.

Taylor fez que não com a cabeça. – Mas se puder me dizer onde fica a farmácia, agradeço.

O Winchester mais velho riu baixo. - Posso acompanhar você até lá, não é bom que saia sozinha.

– Meu irmão tá tentando ser cavalheiro... Realmente creio que o mundo tem salvação. - Zombou Sam.

– Cala a boca, Sammy. Eu falei isso porque as coisas andam ruins lá fora. - Justificou-se. - E então, menina, vai querer ir ou não?

– Vou sim. - Taylor revirou os olhos. Achava o loiro alguém estranho, mas sabia que ele tinha um bom coração.

– Ok. Eu vou com vocês. – Disse o mais novo. – Como o anjo tá dormindo, não vejo problemas...

Dean rolou os olhos. – Ei, pra que quer ir também? Eu sei onde fica a farmácia! – Comentou.

– Pra você não deixar a garota na mão sozinha por aí... Até porque, se ver uma menina que chame a sua atenção, vai sair correndo... – Respondeu o irmão, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Viu? – Resmungou o mais velho. – É isso que eu tenho que agüentar todo santo dia, Taylor. – Apontou para o moreno alto.

Ela riu do comportamento deles. – Vocês dois são o máximo mesmo. – Os irmãos se entreolharam. – Gostei de vocês. Vamos nessa, então? – Ambos concordaram silenciosamente, antes de verificar se as proteções estavam ativas.

Os três saíram devagar para não despertar o anjo. Como não demorariam, resolveram levar as chaves do quarto. Acreditavam, portanto, que ele não acordaria tão cedo. Entretanto se enganaram.

Jimmy fitou o teto por longos instantes, estranhando todo aquele silêncio, mas decidiu ficar por ali mesmo, contando carneirinhos (ou melhor, contando as rachaduras) para se distrair. Quando atingiu o número cinquenta, se sentara, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão bem na hora que passava um filme... Inusitado. Um pornô hétero envolvendo um entregador de pizza e uma babá.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Jimmy se arquearam ao máximo, seu dedo coçando sobre o botão de mudar de canal no controle remoto, mas por algum motivo, ele decidira ficar por lá mesmo. Estranhou o fato que a babá gemia cada vez que o entregador de pizza lhe dava tapas no traseiro. Jimmy sacudiu a cabeça, mudando de canal.

Não que tivesse algo contra esse tipo de filmes, mas estava meio... Estranho. E se alguém chegasse e visse aquilo? Supôs que Dean iria rir, junto com Sam, e Taylor provavelmente acharia a situação engraçadinha. E Henry... Bem, Henry seria Henry.

Abaixou a mão sobre o colo quando notou algo... Diferente em suas calças. Um claro volume um pouco mais elevado que o normal. E aquela era a resposta para sua pergunta anterior: tinha gostado de ver a moça e o rapaz do filme fazerem aquelas coisas. Estava mais do que óbvio que era isso. E ele corou fortemente nas bochechas.

– Alguém já disse que você fica lindo corado assim? – O menor se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida. Olhou para o lado para obter uma confirmação... Era Henry. – Assustei você? – Perguntou, o tom gentil.

– Não, só me pegou de surpresa. – Respondeu, um tanto embaraçado. – Você... Tá aí a quanto tempo? – Quis saber, visivelmente constrangido.

– Acabei de chegar, Cas. – Esclareceu. – Por quê, aconteceu alguma coisa... Onde estão todos? – O anjo caído omitira, por respeito a ele, o fato de que o vira em uma posição sexualmente excitante.

– Ahn... Não houve nada, graças a Deus. – Disse. – Eu não sei... Acho que os rapazes e Taylor foram tomar um ar por aí.

– Hum... Espertinhos. – Falou, o ar malicioso. – Então vamos... Esperá-los, não é? – Murmurou, próximo do outro, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ah... Tudo bem se eu ficar perto... Ou quer que eu saia? – Questionou, duvidoso.

– Insegurança não combina com você, irmão. – Retrucou, em baixo tom, para provocá-lo. – Pode ficar, claro. – O anjo caído sentou no sofá, assim que o moreno lhe dera espaço suficiente.

O menor continuava a procurar algo interessante para que assistissem, porém nada encontrava. Vez por outra ele olhava rapidamente para o ser ao lado. Não conseguia observá-lo por um tempo maior, principalmente porque o incômodo volume de minutos atrás não diminuíra em nada... Ao contrário. Era fato: Castiel se sentia atraído pela presença dele.

– Eu... Hum... Ahn... – Limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir, ao perceber que Henry o encarava curioso. – Eu acho que temos que conversar sobre... Sobre nós. – Completou num fio de voz.

– É? Não sei se precisamos somente de um diálogo natural, querido. – Comentou o moreno mais alto, enquanto afagava os cabelos do menor.

– Talvez... A questão seja mais... Imediata. – O tom de Castiel era inocente, porém tinha um objetivo nítido.

– É... Você entendeu bem. – Ficaram em silêncio. Jimmy aproveitava o calor do toque do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que o anjo caído tentava se conter. Como estavam só os dois no quarto, a tarefa era bastante difícil. E, quando se deram conta, seus lábios estavam unidos em um beijo profundo, esperado por ambos.

Não tinham a mínima idéia de quanto tempo transcorrera. Segundos, minutos, horas... Para eles não importava. Tudo que queriam era prolongar o beijo. Abraçaram-se, um pouco tímidos; temiam que o envolvimento os condenasse a algo ainda pior.

– Eu senti sua falta, Lúcifer. – Balbuciou Castiel, assim que as bocas se separaram em busca de ar.

– Eu também... Confesso que não acreditava que as coisas tomariam esse rumo novamente... – Sorriu malicioso.

– Eu jamais tive dúvidas a nosso respeito. – Retrucou. – Nós somos loucos o bastante pra fazermos isso... Não acha? – Riram gostosamente, antes de se unirem em mais um beijo.

O momento era de extrema relevância para os dois. Mas foram surpreendidos quando escutaram o barulho de chave... Os Winchesters e Taylor retornavam ao quarto. Afastaram-se delicadamente, tamanho era o desejo de não quebrarem o contato.

A primeira coisa que Dean notara foram as bochechas coradas de Jimmy. A segunda, os lábios meio avermelhados de Henry. E a terceira ele preferiu ignorar, pigarreando rapidamente. – Ei, caras. E Jimmy – falou quando vira que Taylor fora para a cozinha com a sacolinha de remédios que comprara. – o que ela tem? Quer dizer, ela comprou uns remédios... Meio tensos. Tipo aqueles de tarjinha preta.

Jimmy ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Olha... Eu a conheci na aula de literatura, antes de ontem. – Comentou o rapaz, colocando uma almofada sobre o colo. – Então realmente não sei.

– Mas que tipo de amizade é essa que vem do nada? – Sam ergueu um pouco a sobrancelha, observando-o.

– Como vou saber? Apenas gostei dela. – O moreno suspirou baixo. – E ela gostou de mim.

Dean meneou rapidamente a cabeça. – Então, espera um pouco. Ô, Taylor! – Chamara.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que a garota aparecesse, encostando-se numa parede próxima. – Algo errado?

– Que tal você e o Jimmy se conhecerem? Quer dizer, vocês viraram amigos, mas não sabem nada um do outro, certo?

Ela concordou. – Mas... Jimmy está disposto? - Fitou-o com preocupação.

– Sim, estou disposto, claro. – Respondeu, um tanto embaraçado pela situação constrangedora. Percebeu que Henry se afastara aos poucos para não deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado.

– Ótimo então. Porque enquanto vocês conversam o Sam vai pedir uma pizza. – Comentou o loiro. – E Henry vai me ensinar como são feitos os símbolos de sangue.

– Não vou não. – Retrucou, o tom um tanto duro. – O procedimento é dolorido...

– Eu perguntei se dói? – Dean falou, um sorriso nos lábios. O outro fez que não com a cabeça. – Ok... Então largue esse maldito cigarro antes de acendê-lo... E venha me mostrar como se desenha esse símbolo...

– Tá, DR. sutil. – Brincou o anjo caído, visivelmente contrariado. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas começava a se apegar aqueles humanos.

Todos foram fazer o que o Winchester mais velho dissera. O caçador mais novo se ateve a telefonar para uma pizzaria, que, devido ao grande número de pedidos, não o atendera. Tal situação se repetiu em mais três locais que vendiam comida, o que fez com que, logo depois, totalmente resignado, o caçador mais novo começasse a pesquisar casos sobrenaturais no notebook; Henry se concentrou em instruir o loiro no que fora solicitado; e Taylor e Jimmy conversavam.

A garota decidiu iniciar falando de si, para deixar o amigo mais à vontade. Contava um pouco da infância, da vida que levara ao lado da mãe.

– Agora, umas coisas mudaram quando eu fiz dez anos. – Ela apoiou a perna sobre o sofá. – Eu comecei a ver coisas. Não demônios ou monstros, mas... Coisas. Normalmente em volta de algumas pessoas como se fosse um halo. – Tentou explicar.

– Você pode ver a áurea? – Jimmy perguntou.

– Não só isso. Acho que posso ver anjos também, mas... Da última vez, eu chorei sangue. E foi há um tempo atrás.

O rapaz entortou levemente a cabeça. – Então é por isso que você toma remédios?

– É – Ela riu levemente. – Se eu ficar "doidona" não consigo ver. Então resumindo, estou sempre nas alturas. Uma das razões para que eu jogue RPG.

Castiel riu suavemente. – Então... Você sabia que eu era anjo? – Perguntou.

– Não. – Taylor sorriu de canto. – Eu apenas gostei de você. E... Eu preciso dizer isso. – Ela parou por um momento, sentando-se sobre a perna cruzada. – Eu tive... Bem, uma quedinha quando vi você. Especialmente quando descobri que gostava de Sandman e Edgar Allan Poe. Não existem muitos garotos fofos como você com esse tipo de gosto, então... Eu pensei em chamar você pra jogar, para... Conhecê-lo melhor. Mas... – Rira levemente. – Eu sei que você tem uma... Coisa pelo Henry, e não vou ficar entre vocês por que... Eu sei que vou perder feio.

O garoto riu envergonhado, coçando o queixo. – Uau... Quer dizer, eu realmente não esperava por isso... – Umedeceu os lábios. – Ahm...

– Desculpa, Jimmy. – Ela bagunçou os cabelos muito pretos do garoto. – Eu não quis... Deixar você confuso.

– Não, tudo bem. Mas... Você acha que eu sou... Fofo? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– É claro que é. – Taylor gargalhara. – Você é inteligente, você lê, têm esses lindos olhos de gatinho perdido. E é um anjo! Então... – Ela bateu as mãos contra a calça. – Você não é fofo. É super fofo.

– Hum... Se você diz, eu me rendo! – Exclamou, levantando os braços, o que fez a asiática rir com gosto.

– Sem querer me meter na conversa de vocês dois... – Henry iniciou, o tom lânguido, o olhar malicioso. – Mas com esse gesto, querido, a frase "eu me rendo", fica ótima - foi a vez dos três rirem com a observação, embora Jimmy estivesse extremamente corado.

– Hum, obrigado, eu acho. - Jimmy comentou baixo, mexendo nos cabelos com nervosismo.

Taylor rira levemente. – Ok, sua vez. Pode me contar metade Jimmy, metade Castiel, o que acha?

– É uma excelente idéia. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, como se quisesse se organizar para contar algo triste demais. Não queria demonstrar os sentimentos que o dominavam, porém sabia que era algo praticamente impossível. – Eu tive uma infância tumultuada. Desde pequeno via vultos e coisas do tipo. Os demônios me perseguiam por toda parte, e ninguém, muito menos os que pensava serem meus pais, acreditava em mim. Quanto à escola, não conseguia estudar direito, por causa desses problemas. Mudava de colégio no mínimo três vezes por ano... Essa foi, resumidamente, a desastrosa vida de Jimmy... – Explicou, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas.

– E o Castiel, o que tem pra me falar? – Questionou, curiosa para ouvi-lo. – Você se recorda do que fez enquanto morava no céu?

– Um pouco, sim. Eu era um soldado... Lutava ao lado de Uriel... E de outros anjos importantes. Costumava resgatar pessoas do inferno e cumprir missões que o Arcanjo Michael me passava.

– Nossa... Então você recebia ordens diretamente do chefão? – Perguntou, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Sim. Mas... Eles me atiraram aqui. Talvez seja porque eu comecei a querer compreender algumas coisas a respeito do meu passado...

– Então você não pode fazer muitas perguntas que... Chutam você lá de cima? – Taylor arqueou levemente a sobrancelha fina e castanha clara.

– Basicamente. – Jimmy umedeceu os lábios, esfregando os olhos nervosamente.

- Nossa! Então eu provavelmente nem vou entrar no céu. – Ela comentou com um gesto displicente da mão direita. – Hey... Jimmy. Eu nem faço ideia do que deve estar passando pela sua cabeça agora. Coisas que você sente, coisas que o outro você sente, tudo ao mesmo tempo...

– Não é tão difícil. – O moreno sorriu de leve. – Mas... Existem algumas coisas que eu não entendo, o que eu sinto.

Taylor apertou levemente os olhos, observando-o. – Continue, talvez você se sinta menos confuso se dizer o que está aí dentro.

– Tudo bem... – Jimmy umedeceu os lábios. – Ahm... Vem cá. - Chamou a garota mais perto, para que pudesse dizer o que queria em seu ouvido. Taylor se aproximou desconfiada. – Eu amo o Henry, mas... Tem uma parte de mim que diz que isso é... Errado.

Henry observou os dois mais jovens com curiosidade, perguntando-se o que Castiel tinha dito à Taylor.

O garoto pensou, por breves instantes, se devia dizer alguma coisa além do que proferira. O passado angelical se confundia com a vida calma que o receptáculo que ocupava deveria levar. E tudo culminava em um ser: Lúcifer. Porque, mesmo que de maneira estranha, ele sentia que o anjo caído tinha a ver com a situação.

– E... Bem... Eu não sei se você vai conseguir compreender o restante... Eu sinto culpa, Taylor – Fez uma curta pausa para olhar ao redor. E prosseguiu somente quando obteve a certeza de que os irmãos e Henry estavam ocupados na tarefa de proteger o quarto. – Culpa pela queda... A queda de meu irmão – Balbuciou, para que apenas a amiga o escutasse.

– Refere-se a Lúcifer, não é? – Questionou, ao que o rapaz assentiu. – Por que se sente culpado?

– Eu... Tenho a impressão que eu fui uma das razões de sua queda. – Murmurou envergonhado. – Ele... Arrumou a briga com Michael por minha causa. Mas... Não sei porque penso isso, é loucura, certo?

Taylor ajeitou levemente seu próprio cabelo atrás das orelhas. – Ele tem cara de que se alguém tentasse qualquer coisa contra você, iria virar o bicho. – Sorriu de leve. – Mas não acho que ele o culpe, sabe? Quer dizer, ele veio até aqui por você. Pra você poder se lembrar do que aconteceu. Não é sua culpa.

Jimmy umedeceu os lábios, mantendo os olhos baixos. A lágrima que ele tanto tentara evitar tinha escapado pelo canto, escorrendo pelo lado de seu rosto. – Não consigo... P-pensar nisso. É... – Ficou momentaneamente sem reação quando a asiática enrolou os braços em seu pescoço e o abraçou.

– Obrigado. – Murmurou. – Um carinho desses faz bem, valeu mesmo. - Disse, ainda junto a ela.

– De nada. Eu não sabia muito bem o que falar, como transmitir força pra você... E às vezes é melhor um gesto do que uma palavra. – Fez uma pausa e sugeriu: – Sabe... Acho que você devia conversar com Henry antes de pegarmos a estrada. É bom vocês se falarem pra acertar um pouco as coisas... Deve ser confuso... Porque vocês são irmãos mas se gostam...

– Mas... O que eu digo a ele? – Jimmy franziu as sobrancelhas, mantendo-se perto da garota.

– Diga o mesmo que me disse, é claro. – Taylor sorrira, afagando os cabelos de Jimmy. – Acho que vou dar uma volta enquanto vocês conversam. – Soltou-o, notando que Henry os observava pelo canto dos olhos.

– Fique perto. – Henry comentou despreocupadamente, sorrindo para a garota.

– Tá bem. Até mais tarde.

– Errrrr... Já que Sam não conseguiu achar nenhuma pizzaria pra nós, você não quer sair conosco, menina? – Convidou Dean. - Podemos dar uma volta de carro.

- Ok, se eu não incomodar. – Respondeu, enquanto pegava suas coisas. – Mas... E quanto a eles... Como vão se alimentar?

– Não se preocupe, amiga, eu cuido disso. Vá tranquila. – Garantiu Henry. – E se divirta. - A asiática assentiu, enquanto acompanhava os irmãos até a saída da porta.

– As proteções foram feitas. Então... Acho que nada vai perturbar por hoje. Cuidem-se e, se precisar, telefonem! – Pediu Sam, ao que os anjos acenaram positivamente.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos no cômodo, um silêncio um tanto constrangedor se abateu sobre eles. Os dois apenas se encaravam, como se pretendecem ler, mentalmente, o que o outro pensava.

– Algo errado? – Henry decidira quebrar o silêncio, fitando o outro rapaz.

– Bem... Não tenho certeza, quer dizer, eu... – Jimmy se enrolava nas próprias palavras e ideias. Nunca se sentira tão... Ruim para se expressar quanto se sentia naquele momento. O anjo se sentou no lugar que antes era ocupado por Taylor, levando uma das mãos ao queixo do menor, roubando-lhe um beijo calmo e demorado.

– Assim está melhor? – Perguntou, a expressão divertida. O moreno riu do modo como Lúcifer tratava aquilo, como lidava bem com a situação.

– Você é sempre desse jeito? – Quis saber, curioso. – Assim... Leve, calmo? – Henry riu.

– Faço o possível pra ser. – Comentou. – Até porque, você precisa de auxílio, então eu tenho uma bela motivação pra agir dessa forma.

– Que motivação? – Jimmy quis saber, entortando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

Henry não aguentou, rindo suavemente. – Por esse motivo. Por você. Sua inocência. Seu sorriso. – Afagou o rosto do menor com os dedos. - O jeito que você me olha... Como se nunca soubesse do que eu falo.

– Hum... Mas eu não sei mesmo... – Retrucou, o sorriso ainda mais presente. – Você sabe que eu não entendo muito bem essas coisas de... – O maior o calou com um beijo rápido.

– Não, mesmo? Eu penso o contrário. Claro que você é inocente, é a criatura mais inocente que eu conheci em toda minha existência. – Disse, sem tirar os olhos do outro. – Mas sei, também, que você compreende perfeitamente o que eu falo.

– Por que diz isso? – Quis saber, em um tom desafiador, Jimmy.

– Hum... Bem... Por causa do que vou fazer agora. – Puxou o menor para mais perto de si e tornou a beijá-lo, mais demoradamente do que de costume. – Você tem total ideia de o quanto isso é bom, não é? Por isso comentei que entende o que eu digo... Apenas concerva o modo sedutoramente inocente de ser. – Castiel riu, maravilhado. Adorava os argumentos expostos por ele.

– Mas... Tem algo que... Eu não sei, não deixa com que eu faça. – Explicou o anjo menor, ainda enrolado em suas próprias palavras, umedecendo os lábios corados com a língua.

Lúcifer rira suavemente, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás. – Deve ser seu lado humano, eu acho. – Sorriu. – Humanos têm esses conflitos de consciência quando algo é bom. Eles julgam ser errado.

– Meu outro lado diz pra te agarrar. – Castiel comentou baixo, fazendo o anjo caído rir mais.

– Que tal obedecê-lo? – Sorriu maldoso.

– Eu... Não sei... Se devo... – O menor fez uma curta pausa, e resolveu seguir a proposta feita: obedecer os instintos, que gritavam que curtisse o momento ao lado do irmão. Puxou-o ainda mais para perto de si, antes de sentir que os fortes braços do maior o envolviam em um abraço o mais apertado possível.

– Siga seu coração. – Lúcifer falou de forma doce, colocando o menor sentado em seu colo, livrando-o da camisa que usava, largando-a no chão. Beijou levemente o pescoço do rapaz mais jovem, descendo os lábios até um dos mamilos rosados apenas para passar a língua suavemente.

Castiel respirou fundo. A sensação que o corpo experimentava era ótima. Sabia que já vivera algo parecido antes, porém tinha plena consciência de que a relação de ambos fora reprimida pelos irmãos angelicais. Agora, entretanto, ele não queria pensar nisso; não queria e não podia, porque pretendia aproveitar o tempo que teriam a sós.

– Então... O que diz seu coração? – Perguntou o maior, assim que parou a investida.

– Ah... Que você não precisa parar o que fazia. – Balbuciou, o tom involuntariamente sedutor.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, meu menino. – Falou, enquanto mexia nos negros fios do cabelo dele.

O rapaz mais novo mexeu os quadris involuntariamente contra o colo do maior, enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto suas línguas travavam uma falsa batalha que Castiel tentava ganhar. Gostava da sensação das mãos do outro anjo coladas às suas costas, alisando e apertando a carne branca e macia.

– Hum... – Castiel gemeu baixo.

– Tudo bem? – Quis saber o maior, preocupado. – Não quero forçar...

– Tá tudo ok, você não vai forçar nada. – Contra-argumentou, antes de retomar o beijo.

Os seres celestes permaneceram assim por um impreciso espaço de tempo. As mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro, em carícias que pareciam significar o recomeço para eles.

Lúcifer deitou-se por baixo do menor, as mãos percorrendo a cintura afilada até a parte da frente da calça, que não demorara a ser retirada cuidadosamente e largada sobre a outra peça que pertencia ao seu anjo. Sorriu quando os dedos dele, hesitaram por um momento antes de despir sua camisa, decorando todas as pequenas ondulações de sua pele nua e pálida.

– V-você... É... Lindo! – Exclamou o menor, maravilhado com a beleza do outro. – Obrigado por ter vindo me procurar. – O tom era sincero, carregado de emoção.

– Eu é que tenho de agradecer, Cass... – Retrucou, enquanto tocava as costas dele. – Agradecer por você não ter me esquecido, mesmo com tudo que houve na rebelião.

– Eu não teria como deixar de me recordar... Precisava, apenas, que alguém me ajudasse a lembrar de tudo. E como tive um instrutor excelente tempos atrás, o mínimo que podia fazer era não me esquecer dele. – Respondeu, antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

– Fico lisonjeado por você me considerar assim. – Lúcifer sorriu suavemente, deixando marcas adoráveis no canto dos olhos por esse leve mover de lábios, admirando todos os cantos do corpo menor sobre si.

Castiel sorriu, ajudando o mais velho a se livrar da própria calça, ficando apenas de boxer preta. O volume da peça íntima era perceptível até mesmo à distância.

Os dois tornaram a se encarar por um longo tempo. O anjo menor parecia não saber bem o que fazer, como fazer; o maior, contudo, tinha em mente por onde deveria começar: invertendo as posições entre ambos. Sentia que era o momento de se unirem como no passado. E não deixaria tal chance fugir. Não permitiria que, como outrora, Castiel lhe escapasse novamente.

Lúcifer iniciou, então, o caminho que tanto ansiara em trilhar. Beijava, mordia, lambia e chupava cada pedaço da pele branca do outro, para poder chegar ao destino que objetivava: o sexo do menor.

Castiel se contorcia levemente, as bochechas coradas de excitação enquanto seus olhos seguiam ávidos cada simples movimento da língua quente do maior sobre sua barriga. De como suas mãos retiraram cuidadosamente sua cueca e ele fitara seu sexo ereto por alguns segundos antes de tocar os lábios na glande, lambendo por breves segundos antes de enclausurá-lo em sua boca, massageando suas coxas com ambas as mãos.

– Ah... Meu... – O anjo menor ia dizer Deus, mas não concluiu a frase. Preferiu se concentrar em sentir a quente boca do ser tido como rebelde tomá-lo por completo.

– Gosta disso, Cass? – Perguntou o outro, o tom carregado de malícia. – Ou quer que eu torne tudo mais quente?

– Hum... E ah como? – Quis saber, a expressão inocente de sempre. – Eu não vejo jeito pra...

– Mas há. – Concluiu, posicionando-se de maneira a deixar seu membro próximo da boca do menor. – Faça o que eu fazia a pouco... O que acha?

– Só se você continuar... Ok? – O tom dele era suplicante, o que fez Lúcifer rir de contentamento.

– Combinado então.

O anjo menor torceu os lábios levemente, aproximando-os do membro que apontava para ele. Repetiu o primeiro movimento do outro ser celestial, passando a língua pela glande para logo enclausurar o órgão em sua boca, tentando não sentir ânsias. Era seu maior medo naquele momento. Sugou devagar, receoso, decidindo que não iria prendê-lo completamente em sua boca pelo menos não naquela vez.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou o maior, ao que o parceiro acenou positivamente. – Ótimo. Se quiser parar é só falar. – Completou, enquanto tornava a pôr o membro ereto do menor em sua boca.

Ambos iniciaram, um tanto desajeitados, movimentos com as línguas e com as bocas, a fim de proporcionar mais excitação do que sentiam, se é que era possível acontecer algo do tipo. Logo, porém, o desejo do ato os fez entrar em sintonia.

Castiel gemeu contra o órgão do maior quando sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo, sentindo algo sair de seu sexo, sendo engolido praticamente sem dificuldade pelo outro anjo. E quando sua boca fora invadida por algo quente e úmido, ele a afastou, um pouco envergonhado.

– Eu... P-posso... F-fazer... O que você fez? – Perguntou, um rubor intenso cobriu-lhe as maçãs do rosto.

– Sim, Cass. – Era impossível resistir ao tom sedutor que Samael Estrela da Manhã empregara ao responder, o que foi o suficiente para que o menor sugasse o membro do outro, embora estivesse constrangido.

Lúcifer gemera baixo, afagando os cabelos do menor enquanto ele sugava seu membro como um gatinho, às vezes erguendo os olhos para ver se estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado. E na opinião de Samael, ele não fazia absolutamente nada errado.

– Está... P-perfeito demais... Meu anjinho divinamente belo. – Murmurou, depois de afastar a boca do membro do outro.

O menor sorriu contente, pois tinha a aprovação do mais velho que, por sua vez, lera o pensamento do mais novo; tratava-se de algo a ser esclarecido mais tarde. Eles estavam se reconhecendo em um exercício prazeroso; não era necessário obter a aprovação ou algo do gênero. Eles deveriam curtir o momento. Era isso que o maior desejava.

– E... Agora? – Castiel perguntou tímido.

Samael sorriu levemente. – Agora, vem a melhor parte.

O ex-rebelde o auxiliou a se posicionar adequadamente para a penetração. Tratava-se de um momento bastante especial para os dois. Portanto, machucá-lo era algo que jamais se passaria pela cabeça do maior. Ele somente queria proporcionar todas as sensações prazerosas tão conhecidas pelo outro.

Cas tremera quando o sexo rijo do outro o anjo o penetrara devagar. Sentia que estava sendo rasgado por aquele invasor. Agarrou os ombros do maior com força, mordendo a pele pálida para conter um grito sufocado.

– Quer que eu pare? – Perguntou Lúcifer com preocupação.

– N-não... P-por favor... – Balbuciou. – N-não... P-podemos parar... Esperamos tanto...

– Não quero machucar você. – Disse de forma doce.

Samael o olhou nos olhos. Sabia como ninguém reconhecer a expressão do anjo mais novo. E detectou, no azul mais puro que conhecia, o temor de que a relação fosse interrompida abruptamente, ou de que algo desse errado.

– Tá tudo ok, Cas, eu estou com você. – Lúcifer se deteve, então, a acariciar o corpo do menor. – Ninguém vai nos interromper; nem nossos amigos, muito menos os inimigos. – Tranquilizou.

Cas concordou com um aceno da cabeça, colando-se ao corpo do maior quando ele começou a se movimentar dentro dele devagar, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade quando sentia que ele estava se acostumando, soltando gemidos baixos de prazer.

Aos poucos o medo de que fossem impedidos de concluir o ato deu lugar a uma sensação inigualável de bem-estar e de alegria extrema. Afinal de contas, tanto para um quanto para o outro, o tão aguardado momento havia chegado.

O menor gemia na medida em que o parceiro estocava, cada vez mais firme e forte, agora que a dor não era mais uma barreira para ambos. Quanto a Lúcifer, estava feliz por ter o anjo mais puro e belo de todo céu novamente em seus braços. E não agüentou muito mais, desfazendo-se dentro do parceiro minutos depois.

Cas suspirou, exausto. – Nós fizemos...

– Sem interrupções. – Lúcifer deu uma risadinha, afagando os cabelos do menor.

– É... – O anjo se acomodou, deitando a cabeça no peito do companheiro. Não demorou muito para que o sono o vencesse. A última coisa que viu foi Henry cobri-lo amavelmente com um lençol e, em seguida, tornar a deitar ao lado dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4.

Taylor foi a primeira a entrar no hotel quando os irmãos estacionaram o Impala. Tinha convencido-os de que queria dar uma olhada em seus pais para ver como estavam, e claro, teve uma surpresa nada agradável quando entrou e descobriu a casa vazia.

Apenas seu quarto estava mobiliado e do mesmo jeito que deixara. Seus pais tinham abandonado-a. Provavelmente voltaram para o Japão por causa de seu irmão, mas ela não sabia exatamente em qual lugar do país asiático que ele morava.

Arrumou algumas coisas e as enfiou na mochila enquanto os rapazes a esperavam do lado de fora. Não disse uma única palavra a eles, apenas deitou no banco de trás com os fones no último volume e ficou ali até que chegassem.

Ignorou as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos, mantendo-os fechados.

Sam e Dean não repararam nisso, ou repararam e decidiram não perguntar, ela não sabia direito. Apenas levantou-se quando eles pararam o carro e pediram que chamasse Castiel e Lúcifer.

Taylor, ao adentrar o cômodo, nem olhou para a cama, apenas trancou-se no banheiro e começou a chorar.

Devagar para não acordar o anjo menor, que dormia tranqüilo após terem estado juntos, Lúcifer levantou e se vestiu. Notou, pois estava desperto, que a garota entrara e que se trancara no banheiro. Não sabia bem o que fazer, porém tinha consciência de que não podia deixá-la só.

Bateu à porta suavemente, entretanto não obteve resposta alguma. Decidiu, portanto, chamá-la:

– Ei, Taylor, tudo ok? – A asiática abriu a porta e ficou olhando para ele. Tentava, assim, esconder o choro. Mas era impossível fazê-lo.

– Tá... – Mentira, desviando o olhar, esfregando o rosto com as costas da mão.

– Não parece. – O rapaz a observou preocupado e mordeu levemente os lábios, abrindo os braços na direção dela. – Venha aqui. – Chamara baixo.

Taylor fungou, fazendo o que ele sugerira. O anjo cerrou os braços ao redor dela, penteando o cabelo castanho claro com os dedos. – Quer me contar o que viu?

– M-meus pais... Eles... – Ela fechou os olhos. – Foram embora.

– Por que, tem idéia do que houve para que eles tenham ido? – Perguntou.

A menina se deixou ser conduzida por ele até a cama ao lado de onde Jimmy Novak estava deitado. Só então ela percebeu que as roupas do amigo – Castiel –, estavam no chão.

– Ahn... Vocês... Eu atrapalhei? – Quis saber, um tanto nervosa. – Desculpa...

– Shhh, tá tudo ok. – Lúcifer tocou nos lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Pode me dizer o que acha que está acontecendo, querida?

A garota respirou fundo. Sentia que ele se esforçava para confortá-la, o que a fez sorrir levemente.

– Convenci os meninos a me levarem até a casa da minha mãe. Queria saber como ela estava. – Explicou baixo, temendo acordar Jimmy. – Quando cheguei lá... O lugar estava vazio. Só algumas coisas minhas ainda estavam lá, mas o restante... – Sacudiu levemente a cabeça. – Q-quando eu entrei, e não ouvi nada... E-eu achei que tinha acontecido algo pior.

Lúcifer torceu levemente os lábios. – Que ela tivesse sido assassinada ou qualquer coisa do gênero, certo? – Viu Taylor concordar.

– Acho que... – Soluçou. – Ela estava esperando que eu decidisse ficar longe pra... Poder ir embora.

– Eu lamento. – O tom era doce, gentil. – Mas, quer saber, nós não vamos abandonar você assim. – A asiática sorriu timidamente.

– Não? Tem certeza... Eu não atrapalho vocês? – Questionou.

– É claro que não. Eu sei que eles são a sua família, que deve sentir falta... Mas procure ficar calma. – Fez uma curta pausa. – Quer falar mais alguma coisa?

Ela negou com a cabeça. – Obrigada.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Lúcifer sorriu de esgueira, afagando o cabelo da humana que o cativava cada vez mais. – Onde estão os rapazes, falando nisso?

– Lá fora. Precisamos ir agora. – Taylor disse, olhando Jimmy pelo canto dos olhos. – Fiquei feliz por vocês estarem se entendendo.

– É, eu acho que ele e eu começamos muito bem. – Comentou, o tom baixo.

– Que bom, mesmo. Vamos nessa? – O anjo assentiu. – Vou esperar vocês no carro, certo?

– Não, fique aqui, por favor. – Pediu Jimmy, que acordara a alguns minutos.

Tanto Taylor quanto Lúcifer se surpreenderam ao ouvi-lo; os dois achavam que ele ainda estivesse dormindo.

– Desculpa se eu te acordei, Jimmy. – Taylor falou meio sem graça.

– Não tem problema. Eu já estava acordado antes. – Explicou Castiel, espreguiçando-se como um gatinho no emaranhado de lençóis.

Lúcifer sorriu levemente. – Há quanto tempo está ouvindo?

– O suficiente. – Jimmy sorriu de lado.

– Então deve ter escutado quando falei que precisamos ir, não é? – Quis saber a asiática.

– Sim, com certeza. – Ia levantar para pegar a roupa, mas o anjo maior a atirou em cima dele, que sorriu divertido.

– Obrigado, Henry Lúcifer.

O mais alto gargalhou e respondeu: – De nada, Jimmy Castiel.

Taylor, que assistia à cena, riu de leve. Começava, aos poucos, a se acostumar com os novos amigos.

– Vocês são tão fofos. – Comentou divertida. – Ah, Henry?

– Sim?

– Como, exatamente, o Jimmy vai voltar pro céu? Quer dizer, você tem um plano pra colocar ele lá, certo?

– É, pode se dizer que tenho. Mas, primeiro, temos que deter quem não quer ele lá. E, depois, eu tenho que tentar falar com o Michael.

– Você... Vai... Falar com o Michael? – A asiática estava surpresa. – Pra que, exatamente?

– Pra explicar a ele que anjos ficam no céu, demônios no inferno e humanos na Terra... O lugar do Cass não é aqui. Tentarei dialogar com meu irmão, antes de qualquer medida mais drástica.

Taylor suspirou baixo. – Acha que Michael vai ouvi-lo?

– Eu espero que sim. Da última vez que conversamos, ele não me ouviu e... Acabamos tendo uma briga feia.

– Põe feia nisso. – Comentou Castiel, antes de ir ao banheiro para se arrumar.

A garota tentou desviar o olhar, mas era impossível; o corpo de Jimmy era perfeito. – Você acredita que Michael o ouvirá?

– É... Acho que acredito. – Retrucou, o tom baixo. – Eu espero... Na verdade.

– Acho que... Num mano a mano você ganha. – Taylor deu um meio sorriso, decidindo manter os olhos bem longe do banheiro, pois sabia que sua imaginação estava de brincadeira com ela.

Lúcifer gargalhou. – Acha mesmo?

– Eu acho. – Ela riu.

– Isso é confortador. – O tom soou sarcástico. – Obrigado pelo apoio, menina. - O anjo decidiu abandonar, por breves instantes, a postura de guerreiro rebelde que sustentava e, devagar, beijou a testa dela.

– Ahn... De nada. Quando precisar, posso dar um apoio moral. – Respondeu, o tom brincalhão.

– Que adorável. – Bagunçou os cabelos dela levemente. Ergueu os olhos quando Jimmy deixou o banheiro já vestido. – Pronto para irmos?

– Sim. – Jimmy sorriu levemente. – Que fome...

– Hum... Fome... – Aproximou-se do menor sorrateiramente. – Exatamente de quê?

O moreno mais baixo corou com a pergunta. – De comida, pelo menos até agora.

– Ok, vamos conversar com os rapazes, quem sabe não paramos em um local pra comer algo?

– Ótima ideia! – Tanto Taylor quanto Jimmy falaram.

O ocorrido na outra noite ainda martelava a cabeça de Jimmy, e Henry sabia disso. Sabia pelo fato de que, durante o caminho todo, ele não parava de olhá-lo daquela forma sensualmente inocente que somente ele conseguia.

– Então, precisamos trabalhar. – Dean comentou descontraído enquanto dirigia. – O que temos hoje, Sammy?

– Sinais demoníacos em Illinois. Acho que vale a pena conferir, o que você acha, Dean?

– É, pode ser, se forem sinais demoníacos mesmo.

– Foi o Bobby que comentou. Ele disse que vai encontrar a gente por lá.

– Ok, você venceu, Sam. Onde, exatamente, temos de ir?

– Pontiac. – Ao ouvir o nome da cidade natal, Jimmy arregalou os olhos.

– Soa familiar, garoto? – Dean perguntou a Jimmy.

– Nasci lá. – Respondeu Jimmy incomodado. – Que tipo de sinais demoníacos?

– Tempestades elétricas. – Disse Sam.

– Hum. Eu... Acho que tem a ver comigo. – Balbuciou, um tanto aflito.

– Você acha... Eu tenho certeza! – Disse o loiro.

– Dean! Não é hora pra brincadeiras, cara. – Ponderou o irmão.

Dean encolheu os ombros. – Só estou dizendo os fatos, Sammy. Hey Lúcifer, o que exatamente ele fez? – Indicou o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

– Descumpriu ordens, o que, para um anjo, é fatal. – Explicou. – Como mexeram na memória dele uma vez, ele quis retomar alguns fatos do passado.

– Mas por que fizeram isso... Anjos não são todos bons? – Perguntou Sam.

Henry riu da inocência do rapaz. – Devem ser bons, sim. Mas quando algo os desagrada, eles são chutados. Eu treinei Castiel, o instruí para ser um hábil guerreiro; mas eles não gostavam da proximidade que nós tínhamos.

– Por isso limparam a memória dele, então? Exatamente como você contou pra nós noutra vez?

– É...

– Eles não suportaram... Ao ver que minha fé era grande demais, me repreenderam. – Iniciou Jimmy, interrompendo Lúcifer. – Eu ia subir de cargo, o que não era interessante. E, juntando a minha busca com isso tudo, fui jogado aqui.

– Mas eles não esperavam que você ia se lembrar de tudo, certo? – Taylor deu um meio sorriso.

– Não. – Jimmy comentou. – E nem esperavam que Lúcifer me ajudaria.

Henry sorriu de lado. – Acharam que talvez eu estivesse extremamente ocupado com o inferno e nem notaria que Cas estava na Terra.

– Então... Vamos em busca da graça dele, ou vamos encontrar o demônio? – Perguntou Sam.

– As duas coisas. – Disse Henry. – Como o demônio está em Pontiac, podemos nos dividir nas tarefas.

– Certo. – Dean sacudiu os ombros. – Sem querer ser corta tesão, mas... Lúcifer, dava pra vir comigo e o Sam?

Henry arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou. – Cas e Taylor podem ir procurar a graça. Tudo bem? – Taylor concordou, assim como Jimmy.

– Ótimo, então vamos acelerar. – O loiro aumentou o volume do rádio, e passou a guiar o Chevy Impala 1967 em uma velocidade extrema.

[...]

– Jimmy? – Taylor chamou depois de andarem por alguns metros. O Impala já tinha se afastado há uns bons dez minutos deles, indo até seu rumo.

– Sim? – O rapaz enfiara as mãos nos bolsos, olhando a garota de lado.

– Ahm... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Viu que ele assentira. – Como foi... Hum... O que você e o Henry fizeram ontem? – Soltou sem pensar. – Deus, eu devia ganhar um prêmio por ser tão sutil...

– Tá tudo bem, amiga. Eu... Posso contar, só não posso evitar ficar corado. – Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Nós ficamos.

– Ficaram tipo... "Ficaram"? - Era estranho usar tantos sinônimos na mesma frase.

– Ahn... Hum... Nós transamos.

– Sério? E como foi? – A menina estava curiosa. – Não estou chateando você com as perguntas, não é?

– Não, claro. Tá tudo bem. Você é minha amiga... Então acho que posso contar.

Taylor sorriu levemente. – Tá bem, pode contar.

– Bom... Foi... Eu não sei como descrever isso. – Explicou Jimmy. – Foi tão... Incrível.

A asiática riu brevemente. – E... Isso ajudou com suas lembranças, certo?

– Bastante. – Jimmy sorriu.

– Que bom. – Continuaram a andar, em busca da graça. Entraram em um parque municipal. – Fico feliz por você.

– Obrigado por tudo... Por toda ajuda.

– De nada. E então, por onde começamos? – Sentou em um banco, de frente para ele, que permaneceu de pé.

– Eu não sei... Acho que... Hum... – Desconfiado de que o seguiam, Jimmy olhou para os lados. Sentiu uma presença ameaçadora atrás de si, e pediu a Taylor que corresse.

A garota assentiu, olhando ao redor. – Eu acho que não quero saber o que você sentiu agora. – Comentou.

– Vai por mim, é melhor não. – Sentiu que a presença o rodeava. Pegou Taylor pela mão e saiu correndo até uma árvore enorme ao longe.

– Isso não é mais seu, Castiel. – Disse um homem negro, que estava parado ao lado da árvore.

– Uriel. – Falou, olhos arregalados. – O que faz aqui, irmão?

– Não seja ridículo. Você sabe o que eu quero. Apenas quer ganhar tempo pra que essa menininha corra. Mas, esteja certo de que a graça não é mais sua.

– Eu não entendo... Por que vocês fazem isso? – Quis saber.

– Porque você, mesmo tendo se envolvido com o rebelde Lúcifer, não foi punido como devia. E, ainda mais, você tem fé e é um dos preferidos do Pai.

– E agora? – Jimmy disse na defensiva. – Veio me punir?

– E se for? – Uriel arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora. – Acha que terei piedade de você por ter trazido um escudo humano? – Olhou de forma seca para Taylor. – A transformo em pó assim como farei com você.

– Ou talvez você esteja falando besteira. – Arriscou Taylor. – Pode estar com medo que o Lúcifer apareça e liquide você. Por isso está prolongando a conversa.

Irritado com a observação feita por ela, Uriel decidiu agir. Segurou-a pelo braço e, sem muito esforço, o torceu para traz. A asiática ia gritar de dor, mas o anjo pôs a mão em frente à boca dela.

– Não se atreva. – Rosnou. – Ou rebento os seus miolos. - Fique quietinha enquanto os adultos conversam, ok? Aproveite que me pegou em um bom dia hoje...

– Largue ela, irmão. – Pediu Castiel, o tom sereno. – Vamos resolver isso de outra forma.

– De qual forma? – Uriel perguntou ácido. – Espere... Você não quer que eu machuque essa menina, quer? – Um sorriso sádico brotara no canto de seus lábios.

– Não. – Disse Castiel controlado. – Deixe-a ir. Seu assunto é comigo.

– Ah mas eu preciso de um seguro de vida caso nosso irmão apareça para te salvar, certo? – Uriel sorriu de canto. – E eu o tenho, bem aqui. – Deu um puxão no braço de Taylor até ouvir um estralo que fez a garota gritar, mas o som fora abafado pela mão do anjo.

– Eu... Não vou deixar você feri-la! – Castiel acertou o oponente com um violento soco no rosto. – Corra Taylor! – Gritou, ao que ela obedeceu.

A garota corria tanto, o máximo que suas pernas podiam suportar. Dobrou em três ruas diferentes, ignorando a dor no braço, pois a preocupação com o amigo era maior. Foi quando avistou o Chevy Impala dos Winchesters.

O único problema era que estava trancado e completamente desabitado. Taylor correu os olhos pela rua, notando como a dor ficava mais forte quando ela estava parada. Torceu de leve os lábios e começou a correr, olhando para vários lados quando trombou em alguém.

– Que porra... Taylor? – Dean segurou a garota pelo ombro. – O que foi que... Cadê o Jimmy?

– Com um tal de Uriel... – Explicou Taylor. – Ele está perto de uma árvore no centro do parque. – Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

– Tá, calma. Vem comigo, vamos achar Sam e Henry. – O loiro tocou no braço machucado dela. – O que foi? - Perguntou, ao notar a careta de dor que ela fez.

– É que esse tal Uriel torceu o meu braço... Acho que quebrou – Explicou.

– Tudo bem, vem comigo então.

Guiou a garota até uma rua tortuosa, não demorando a encontrar Sam e Henry deixando uma das casas. Henry ficara pálido quando vira Taylor sozinha. – Onde está o Jimmy? – Perguntou a ela.

– Um... Anjo chamado Uriel está com ele. Eu sei que devia ter ficado lá, mas... Fiquei com medo. – Confessou Taylor envergonhada. – Desculpa.

– Tudo bem, entendo porque ficou com medo. Até porque, ele deve ter protegido você da ameaçadora presença de Uriel...

– É, foi isso. Jimmy não descansou enquanto não me libertou. – Contou. – Desculpa, Henry.

– Tudo ok, menina. – Tocou de leve no braço dela, curando o ferimento. – Dean, você vem comigo. Sam, fique aqui com ela, por favor.

– Pode deixar, Lúcifer. Taylor vai ficar bem. – Garantiu o Winchester mais novo.

– Ahn... Eu... Vou com você? – O loiro estava incrédulo.

– É, você mesmo. Vamos!

Dean deu de ombros, seguindo o anjo caído até o parque, constatando de que talvez tivesse que correr umas boas maratonas para poder alcançá-lo na velocidade que estava. O loiro ficou estático ao chegarem no lugar que Taylor dissera, vira um homem negro num terno escuro com uma espada a poucos centímetros de ser cravada no peito de Jimmy, ensanguentado e quase inconsciente no chão.

– Você não vai fazer isso, irmão. – Lúcifer se postou na frente do anjo, que o olhou com rancor.

– O que faz com que pense dessa forma? – Perguntou. – Certamente não é a confiança em mim...

– Óbvio que não. É porque você não quer morrer. – O ex-rebelde tirou, de dentro do casaco que usava, uma arma semelhante a que Uriel empunhava.

Uriel ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, sorrindo. – Tem razão, não quero morrer. – Abaixou a espada. – Mas você sabe que existem alguns anjos que se arriscariam a matá-lo, não sabe?

– Sei disso. – Lúcifer disse calmo. – Adeus, Uriel. E se tentar machucar Castiel novamente, não o deixarei fugir.

– Anotado. – Uriel sorriu com desdém, sumindo.

– Eu ainda mato ele. – Lúcifer murmurara, quase inaudivelmente. – Leve Jimmy pra mim, Dean? – O caçador assentiu.

– Pra onde... Exatamente? Quer que eu procure um hotel?

– É uma boa. – Henry tocou no peito do anjo menor, a fim de lhe curar o ferimento. – Calma. O Dean vai levar você.

Castiel grunhiu, tossindo um pouco. – A-a-a Taylor tá bem?

– Ela tá sim, não se preocupe. – Henry sorriu levemente, notando o objeto brilhante que estava preso numa das mãos de Castiel. – É...

- A-a m-minha graça. – Disse o mais novo com dificuldade.

– Ok. Estamos com metade do caminho andado. Mas é melhor fazermos um ritual pra recuperarmos a sua condição angelical, certo? – O moreno dos olhos azuis assentiu, enquanto Dean o carregava para fora do parque.

– Vê se não demora, tá bem, Lúcifer? – Pediu o caçador. – Vou falar pro Sam vir aqui pra ajudar você no que for preciso.

O ex-rebelde ia contra-argumentar que não necessitava de auxílio, porém Dean já se distanciara, carregando Jimmy nos braços.

Após se concentrar, ele notou quem vigiava a possível morte de Castiel: Azazel. O demônio se ocultara a olhos humanos, mas não passara despercebido para o ser alado.

(...)

– Ele tá bem? – Taylor perguntou aflita quando vira Dean carregando Jimmy.

– Tá, o Lúcifer o curou. Só está meio zonzo ainda, certo garoto? – Dean colocou o mais novo no chão. – Aqui – Passou sua carteira para Taylor. – Pegue um quarto pra vocês naquele motel. Nos encontramos depois.

– Tá bem. – A asiática assentiu, passando um braço de Jimmy ao redor de seus ombros. – Venha, vamos.

– Ahn... O que eles vão fazer? – Perguntou, curioso, o anjo.

– Certamente irão atrás do Henry. – Respondeu, enquanto caminhavam. – E você precisa descansar... Logo eles retornam.

Taylor pedira um quarto com uma cama de solteiro e uma de casal para a moça do motel, que achou aquilo um pouco estranho, mas decidiu não comentar. - Aqui está a chave. - Entregou um chaveiro com uma única chave dourada para a garota.

– Obrigada. – Taylor sorriu, levando Jimmy até o quarto de número 23.

– Como está seu braço? – Jimmy quis saber, enquanto ela trancava a porta.

– Tá ótimo. Dói só um pouquinho, mas tudo bem. E você, como está? – A menina mostrava preocupação para com o amigo.

– Estou bem. Um pouco de dor na cabeça e de cansaço. Mas tudo ok.

– Com fome ou alguma coisa do gênero? – A garota quis saber.

Jimmy deu de ombros. – Não não.

– Então... Não terminamos de falar sobre... Você sabe... – Taylor coçou a nuca, enquanto se acomodava em uma das camas. – Como foram as coisas entre você e Henry. Ah, mas isso se você estiver com vontade de falar, é claro. – Ela riu levemente.

– Tudo bem, podemos falar sim. – Ele sorriu, deitando na outra cama. – Bem, como eu disse antes, foi uma coisa incrível.

– E... Doeu? – Taylor perguntou com receio.

– No começo doeu.

A asiática se mexeu levemente em seu lugar, observando o amigo com a cabeça um pouco inclinada. – Mas depois... Foi que foi, certo?

Jimmy riu. – É, mais ou menos isso. – Ele suspirou baixo.

– Você está cansado. – Comentou a garota. – Descanse um pouco.

– Não, estou bem. E vou fazer companhia pra você. – O rapaz sorriu de lado.

– Eu sei que já falei isso, mas acho você um amor. – Ela sorriu, aproximou-se dele. – Durma um pouco, eu vou ao banheiro. O rapaz assentiu, fechando os olhos.

Taylor entrou no cômodo, fechou a porta sem trancá-la e penteou o cabelo castanho claro com um pente, percebendo o quanto ele crescera no último mês e suspirou baixo, mexendo com a mão esquerda na ponta de uma das mechas. Não estava arrependida de ter insistido em ir junto com dois garotos que mal conhecia numa espécie de missão suicida. E, logo, acabara descobrindo que ambos eram anjos, e estavam com sérios problemas.

E embora fosse um pouco difícil ficarem se mudando de estado para estado, viver com Jimmy e Henry era bem mais fácil do que com sua família. Não que não gostasse de seus pais, mas... Sentia-se presa naquela casa.

Coisa que não ocorria quando estava com os anjos e com os Winchester's. Ali era uma espécie de "república", onde, pelo menos aparentemente, eles tinham a mesma idade.

Terminou de arrumar o cabelo, olhando-se no espelho por alguns instantes quando notou uma forma escura atrás de si. Separou os lábios para pedir por ajuda, mas o que quer que estivesse ali, a silenciara.

– Shhh. – Sibilou. Era uma voz masculina rouca. – É melhor nem pensar nisso, docinho. – Colou-se às costas dela, aspirando o cheiro fraco de camomila que o cabelo castanho exalava.

Taylor não lutou. Estava em desvantagem, especialmente quando sentiu um objeto pontiagudo acima de sua cintura.

– Diga ao Lúcifer que ele precisa parar com essa busca. Castiel não irá retornar aos céus. Nunca. E muito menos ele. – Disse a voz. – E se ele não parar, Castiel irá morrer da próxima vez.

A asiática não impediu que duas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos, mas não emitiu som algum, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

– É só um lembrete para que ele saiba que não estou brincando.

Taylor choramingou abafado contra a mão de quem a segurava, sentindo o rosto gelado quando fora encostada à parede fria e seu cabelo fora puxado com força pela parte de baixo, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás.

Estava apavorada. Não tinha a menor ideia do que aquela criatura podia fazer a ela, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma dor que a rasgara por dentro. Por um segundo, viu a ponta de uma lâmina atravessada por seu corpo, observando aos soluços quando ela fora girada duas vezes antes de ser retirada.

– Sei que é pecado, e é errado... Mas você é tão linda... – Disse a voz num tom baixo, bem próxima ao ouvido de Taylor. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse algo quente e úmido marcando seu pescoço enquanto o sangue começava a escorrer lentamente da ferida, manchando suas roupas e o piso quando pingara.

Taylor suspirou baixo, o peito subindo e descendo com dificuldade enquanto o possível anjo tocava nela, arranhando por baixo de sua camiseta, roçando os quadris nos dela. Mas a garota estava ficando confusa... Seus olhos pesados e o corpo mole demais.

– Linda... E podia ser minha. – Disse o anjo num sussurro. – Mas não será. Nem minha, nem de ninguém. – Notou a respiração baixa e os olhos fechados da garota. Segurou-a, colocando-a deitada no chão gelado, respingado de sangue. – Bons sonhos, querida. – E sumira com um bater de asas.

Taylor ainda não estava totalmente inconsciente naquela hora, estava apenas... Zonza demais para gritar e tentar se levantar. Engoliu com dificuldade, esticando a mão fechada para que conseguisse bater na porta, rezando internamente para que alguém a ouvisse.

Deu três batidas com o punho meio mole e esperou, estreitando os olhos e tentando se manter acordada o máximo que podia.

– Taylor, tudo bem? – Era Jimmy.

A garota tentou falar, mas sua voz não saíra. Batera novamente na porta.

– Taylor, fale comigo, por favor! – Pediu o rapaz aflito. – Eu vou... Entrar.

A mão fechada da garota escorregara, ficando apoiada no chão. E ela viu de relance o sangue marcando o piso claro por um momento, antes que apagasse.

Jimmy ficou lívido quando viu a amiga largada no chão sobre uma poça vermelha e viscosa. Parecia um daqueles filmes de terror que ele acabava vendo escondido dos pais, só para saber do que alguns alunos falavam. Taylor mal respirava.

– Droga... Taylor, fala comigo – Pediu nervoso, abaixando-se perto dela, puxando-a para perto do corpo, chacoalhando-a de leve. – Vamos, vamos... Não morra, por favor...

Levou uma das mãos até o ferimento, murmurando algumas palavras em enoquiano, sorrindo levemente quando o machucado se fechara devagar, embora a garota continuasse pálida e mole.

–... Jim? – Ela chamou com os olhos fechados.

– Sim, sou eu. Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Jimmy preocupado.

– Uhum... – Taylor resmungou, cerrando os olhos.

Jimmy tocou a testa da garota, afastando os fios castanhos claros que estavam grudados na pele úmida de suor frio. – Vou tirar você daqui, tá bem? Não se assuste.

– Tá bom...

Passou os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço e a erguera com cuidado, afastando-se daquela poça de sangue coagulado no banheiro, colocando-a deitada na cama de casal. Jimmy franziu suavemente as sobrancelhas, notando estranhas marcas vermelhas no pescoço alvo, e alguns vergões sobre as pernas.

– Taylor, você sabe quem fez isso? – Perguntou o rapaz.

–... Um anjo. Mas... Eu não sei quem é. – Respondera baixo. – Eu... Soube que era um anjo quando ele disse que o que faria era errado, e era pecado.

– E o que ele fez? – Perguntou Jimmy.

– Eu não sei... Depois que eu vi uma faca me atravessando... – Ela engoliu a seco por um momento. – Não senti mais nada.

– Tudo bem... – Jimmy suspirou baixo. – Tente descansar um pouco, está bem? Vou falar com Henry sobre isso, assim que ele voltar. – Torceu um pouco os lábios.

Jimmy estava num dilema naquele momento. Queria ficar perto dela, mas... Sabia que se ficasse, faria algo que sempre teve vontade de fazer a muito tempo. E quando viu os lábios da amiga fechados como se fosse um botão de flor, algo formigara em seu interior.

Devagar, aproximou-se, colando seus lábios aos dela. Sentia uma contração engraçada na barriga quando fazia isso, sentia o rosto de Taylor muito próximo do seu, de forma que os cílios longos e finos fizessem cócegas em suas bochechas.

Taylor sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga, mas constatou que os lábios de Jimmy eram macios e levemente adocicados. Apenas deixou-se levar, embora seu corpo estivesse meio mole.

Jimmy inclinou-se sobre a garota, ficando por cima dela. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo de Taylor, afagando-o de leve.

Mas quando ouviu a asiática choramingar baixo por causa de uma pontada no abdômen, Jimmy se afastou como se ela tivesse uma praga bíblica.

– D-desculpa! Desculpa! – O rapaz pediu com as bochechas extremamente coradas. – Eu... Eu não... Quer dizer, eu queria, mas... Mas...

Taylor se ajeitou na cama, sorrindo cansada. – Tá tudo... Bem. – Ela bocejou, virando de lado na cama, não demorando muito para dormir.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Eu não permitirei que se interponha em meu caminho, Lúcifer. – Advertiu Azazel, o tom convicto. – Você sabe a verdade sobre minhas origens, tem total conhecimento da destruição que sou capaz de fazer.

– Não temo ameaças, ex-servo. Não permitirei que ponha as mãos em Castiel.

– Você não compreende... – Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu no canto dos lábios do demônio. – Não me refiro apenas ao anjo. Mas sim ao Winchester mais jovem.

– Não importa. Não será fácil se aproximar de nenhum deles. Embora eu saiba da sua origem angelical, não há o que temer.

Samael se referia a algo desconhecido pelos homens. Azazel, tido como um importante demônio, na verdade fora, em um passado distante, um dos tantos anjos leais ao exército de Miguel. Com o tempo, porém, se rebelou, exatamente como Lúcifer.

– Fomos amigos... Lutamos lado a lado em diversas guerras, principalmente contra os malditos anjos que se dizem seres divinos... Mas, agora, as coisas são bem diferentes – Azazel se preparava para iniciar o duelo.

– Tem razão. – Concluiu o outro. – Só que estamos em lados opostos... Trilhamos caminhos distintos dessa vez. – Tirou a espada da bainha, e esperou que o adversário fizesse o mesmo.

Azazel não era burro, sabia que se travasse uma batalha com Lúcifer, ia perder feio como tantos outros. – Com certeza. Mas... Não sou idiota a ponto de lutar sozinho contra você. - Disse um tanto cínico. - Sei o que pode fazer. O quão forte é. Seria suicídio.

Lúcifer arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Estou surpreso.

– É, pode ser que esteja. Mas... Não se preocupe. Teremos nossa luta depois. – Azazel deu um sorrisinho.

A surpresa de Samael foi grande quando escutou um bater firme de asas ao longe. Logo o barulho ficou forte o bastante, e o misterioso Anjo Negro – de penas, armadura e capa completamente escuras –, surgiu no horizonte cinzento. Tinha uma estatura elevada, e trazia, bem como o demônio dos olhos amarelos e como Lúcifer, uma espada em uma das mãos.

– Acho que você o conhece, não é? Azazel sorriu. Pela expressão tensa do oponente, sentiu que a luta estaria a seu favor. – Eu não trabalho sozinho, meu caro. Não sou como você, que não cultiva amizades. – Contra-argumentou, o sorriso mais sarcástico ainda.

– Ouvi falar. – Lúcifer engoliu a seco por um breve momento. – Essa luta não me parece justa. – Comentou.

– Nada aqui é justo, Samael. – Azazel alfinetara.

Quanto ao recém-chegado, se mantinha calado. Mostrava-se indiferente ao diálogo, como se esperasse ordens. Uma máscara igualmente preta ocultava-lhe o rosto, não revelando sua identidade. Era apenas conhecido como Anjo Negro, devido ao elevado poder de destruição e a inegável habilidade em duelos.

– Sua luta é comigo, ex-comandante do inferno – O assassino proferiu simplesmente, a voz abafada pela máscara.

Após uma rápida reflexão, Lúcifer concluiu que, além de não quererem deixar Castiel regressar ao Paraíso, pretendiam tirá-lo do trono no submundo, o que o irritou bastante. Ele entendera, então, que talvez Miguel e Azazel – por motivações equivalentes –, uniram-se por interesse, para matar os dois anjos com os soldados enviados dos céus e com os demônios que conseguissem trazer em prol de tal causa.

Pensou, também, que os irmãos Winchester's deviam estar ocupados com alguns seres malignos do lado de fora do parque, porque escutava, vez ou outra, tiros e palavras em latim proferidas pelo caçador mais novo, frases estas que identificou como ritual romano, usado para exorcizar as entidades sombrias.

Sentiu que, ao menos por agora, estava sozinho contra dois inimigos poderosos. Mas, apesar da visível desvantagem numérica, teria de enfrentá-los. Encarou, então, o Anjo Negro e, em um movimento surpreendente, se lançou ao combate, atingindo-o com um corte seco no braço.

O oponente, contudo, não se intimidou frente ao arrojado ataque. Duelava com maestria, acertava Lúcifer em pontos vitais de seu corpo físico. Primeiro o ombro esquerdo – braço que Samael mantinha erguido para segurar a espada. Depois, o corte foi na região do tórax; e, em seguida, o golpeou de raspão no peito. Enquanto que o ex-rebelde, em um esforço comovente, conseguiu atingi-lo na barriga e no outro braço. O sangue vertia dos duelistas, mas nenhum abandonava a posição de combate.

A tudo Azazel assistia imóvel, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. E o contentamento do demônio dos olhos amarelos se tornou ainda maior, quando, em um movimento preciso, o Anjo Negro golpeou Lúcifer nas costas, em um corte profundo e seco. A violência foi tanta, que, após ser atingido também por um potente soco no queixo, desferido pelo destruidor, Samael voou longe e só foi parar quando se chocou contra um dos muros do extenso local.

Dean exorcizou o último demônio e saiu correndo até o parque quando ouviu o barulho curioso de algo se chocando contra o muro. Supôs que fosse Azazel, mas entrou em considerável pânico quando viu Lúcifer, ensanguentado e estatelado no chão enquanto um anjo negro se aproximava dele.

– Puta que me pariu! – Ele correu até o anjo que estava no chão, apanhando sua espada. – Fica longe, seu bastardo. – Apontou a arma para o anjo negro, que riu com escárnio.

– Não, não o mate. – Azazel comentou com graça. – Não tem a menor graça matar humanos. São frágeis demais.

Ainda que quisesse auxiliar de algum jeito, o loiro analisou o crítico estado de saúde de Henry, e concluiu que não seria nada fácil tirá-lo do lugar. Uma chegada inesperada, porém, modificaria tudo. Os irmãos acharam, de início, que o ser que se aproximava em um voo ágil viria para matá-los, porém não foi o que aconteceu.

Ele era tão alto como o anjo negro, forte e imponente. Assim se caracterizava Belzebu, respeitado General do inferno, que, por causa da rebelião, não fora designado ao relevante cargo que deveria ocupar na hierarquia celestial. Ao vislumbrar a difícil situação do amigo e chefe – Samael Estrela da Manhã –, a quem devia a própria vida, Belzebu ajustou a armadura negra com listras verticalmente prateadas, de modo a se sentir confortável para a provável contenda. Em seguida, desembainhou a espada e se aproximou do inimigo mortal de incontáveis eras.

– Sempre tivemos as nossas diferenças, anjo negro. Agora, porém, tudo piorou para você, por que ia matar o meu amigo e chefe. – O tom de Belzebu era calmo, contudo firme. – Leve-o desse lugar, Winchester. – Pediu o General do abismo, apontando para o mais velho. – Esta luta é minha a partir de agora.

– Ahn... Mas como vou ajudar ele? Os ferimentos são bastante graves... – Falou o loiro.

– Só tire-o daqui, garoto. – Belzebu respondeu num tom calmo.

– Ah, certo. – Dean umedeceu os lábios, concordando. – Vamos, levanta. – Passou o braço de Samael por seus ombros, levantando-o com certa dificuldade. – Sam, me ajuda aqui, esse cara pesa uma tonelada... – Resmungou o loiro, sendo ajudado pelo irmão mais novo.

– E não olhem para trás, logo os alcançarei. – Concluiu o General do inferno.

Os irmãos assentiram, enquanto auxiliavam Lúcifer a caminhar. Embora tivessem inegáveis dificuldades, eles conseguiram deitá-lo no banco de trás do Chevy Impala 1967, e Dean deu a partida no veículo.

– O que a gente faz agora? – Perguntou Sam meio aflito.

– Vamos pro motel onde Taylor e Jimmy estão hospedados. Esse tal anjo vai achar a gente, com certeza.

– Acha que ele vai ficar bem? – O mais novo olhou Lúcifer no banco de trás.

– Eu torço por isso. – Comentou. – Sei lá, apesar de ser o diabo, o cara é bem legal... – brincou, o olhar divertido.

– Por falar nisso... Quem diabos é aquele anjo que nos ajudou? – Quis saber o mais novo.

– Sei lá, cara. – Respondeu o mais velho. – Mas deve ser conhecido pelo capeta. – Ao ouvir que o loiro se referia a si dessa forma, o ex-rebelde ergueu a cabeça e entreabriu os olhos.

– Ele... É Belzebu... – Balbuciou, o tom baixo demais, mas os dois o escutaram, apesar do ronco forte do motor.

– Então vamos esperar por ele, não é? - Concluiu Dean, enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao motel. – Cuide dele aqui, Sam. Vou fazer as reservas pra nós dois, já que Taylor se encarregou de pegar um outro quarto.

– Ok. - Disse o jovem, enquanto olhava Lúcifer, que tornara a fechar os olhos.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Vai pagar muito caro por isso, Belzebu. – Rosnou Azazel, ao ver o corpo do Anjo Negro, que, após um duelo violento, estava desacordado, com um profundo corte que se estendia por suas asas. – Essa foi uma afronta que não perdoarei...

– Eu não preciso do seu perdão, demônio traidor. E, além do mais, tenho coisas importantes a solucionar... Posso acabar com este verme mais tarde. – Apontou para o inimigo caído ao chão.

– Hum... Tem coisas relevantes pra fazer, é? – o tom de Azazel era carregado de malícia. – Vai cuidar do chefinho como em um passado não muito distante?

Ao ouvi-lo debochar descaradamente, o General do inferno o mirou com um olhar agressivo. Os olhos, de um verde intenso, transmitiam toda fúria que emanava de si.

– Isso não é da sua conta. Eu não tenho que falar sobre essas coisas... - Concluiu, o tom amargo, enquanto que prendia o demônio dos olhos amarelos em um círculo mágico, do qual o inimigo não escaparia sozinho. – Permaneça aí apodrecendo até que alguém venha soltá-lo, idiota. – E, em um bater de asas, se dirigiu à frente do motel onde Lúcifer estaria.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Sam cerrou os olhos quando viu a figura não muito conhecida de Belzebu parado perto do motel, aparecendo de repente dentro do carro. – Porra!

– Desculpe, garoto. – Disse Belzebu calmo. – Como ele está?

– Eu acho que mal. – Respondeu o mais novo.

Belzebu analisou muito brevemente as feridas no corpo de Samael, torcendo os lábios. – É um veneno. Muito potente. – Colocou a mão sobre uma das escoriações, murmurando algumas palavras numa linguagem que Sam julgou ser enoquiano. – E letal.

– Pode ajudá-lo? – Perguntou o rapaz.

– Com o feitiço certo, sim.

Sam umedeceu os lábios de leve, olhando. – E se... Você não soubesse o feitiço?

– Apenas curaria por fora. O veneno continuaria agindo. – Respondeu Belzebu, ocupado.

– E do que precisa para fazê-lo? – Quis saber o jovem Winchester.

– Nada que exista pela Terra. Como ele, por se tratar de um anjo que duelou contra um ser que transmite esse veneno, terei de levá-lo ao inferno. – Explicou. – Eu sou imune à substância danosa, porque já me antecipei: fiz o feitiço antes de vir para cá. – Tornou a falar, assim que notou a expressão interrogativa no rosto do rapaz. – Apresse-se e suba; pelo que sinto, Jim precisa de ajuda. – Comentou.

Sem dizer mais nada, o General do abismo tomou Lúcifer em seus braços e decolou em direção à morada obscura. Antes, porém, olhou rapidamente para o amigo e chefe, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Você ficará bem... Eu juro. Sou leal a você, até o fim dos tempos. - E sumiu.

Sam conseguiu escutar, apesar das dificuldades, o balbucio de Belzebu, antes que ele partisse conduzindo Samael. O Winchester mais novo desceu do Chevy, ao ver que Dean se aproximava.

– Cadê o capeta? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Belzebu o levou pro inferno. – Respondeu Sam. – E... Ele disse que o Jimmy precisa de ajuda.

Dean franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu. – E aí, você acha que ele e a Taylor se pegaram na nossa ausência?

– Dean... – Sam bufou, meneando a cabeça.

– O quê? É uma possibilidade.

– É, pode ser. Tanto quanto a possibilidade de que Lúcifer e seu general tenham tido algo... – Disse o mais novo.

– Ahn... Você tá falando sério? – Perguntou. – Ou tá debochando da minha cara?

Sam rolou os olhos. – O que você acha?

– Que você tá debochando da minha cara. Enfim, vamos lá socorrer o garoto. – Dean meneou a cabeça.

Os irmãos chegaram ao quarto que Taylor reservara. Encontraram-na dormindo em uma das camas, enquanto que Jimmy meditava, sentado no chão. Ao notar a presença dos Winchester's, sorriu aliviado.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Dean desconfiado.

– Bem... – Jimmy coçou rapidamente a nuca e explicou mais ou menos o que acontecera (deixando a parte que beijara Taylor de lado).

– E quem você acha que veio atrás dela? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Não sei. Mas suspeito de Uriel, o anjo que nos atacou.

– É, faz sentido. – Ponderou Sam.

Eles escutaram a campainha tocar. Desconfiados, os irmãos foram até a porta e se depararam com Bobby.

– Ei garotos?... Como vão? – Cumprimentou. – Eu notei que a coisa anda agitada aqui nessa cidade... Demônios e mais demônios!

– É. Por isso foi bom você ter chegado. – Falou Dean. – Entre. – O Winchester mais velho o apresentou a Jimmy, e contou tudo que ocorrera até então, para deixar o caçador a par da situação.

– Hum... Vocês estão sendo ajudados por Lúcifer? Isso é... No mínimo, inacreditável.

– Eu sei. Se me falasse que algo assim pudesse acontecer, eu ia rir muito. – Respondeu o loiro. – Mas é a mais pura verdade.

O velho Singer suspirou pesadamente. – E... - Franziu de leve o cenho. - Essa menina tem um sono bem pesado, não?

– É, hum, sim. – Jimmy deu um leve sorriso. – Vocês tem alguma ideia de quando Lúcifer vai voltar? – Perguntou aos irmãos.

Sam negou com a cabeça, assim como Dean. – Mas não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem.

– Ficar bem? ... O que houve?

Só então os Winchester's se deram conta de que não contaram ao anjo por que demoraram tanto para retornar. Sam, então, relatou os fatos para Jimmy, que escutava a tudo com atenção.

– Eu odeio essa mania dele de se achar o invencível... – Jimmy suspirou pesadamente.

– Não é o único. – Dean concordou.

– Mas, agora, só nos resta esperar. – Comentou Sam.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Belzebu percorreu, em um voo ágil, corredores enormes; passou por incontáveis lugares, todos com um cenário de horror particularmente distinto. Alguns locais, porém, estavam em absoluta desordem. Os demônios leais a Lúcifer, que eram poucos, tentavam resistir a força dos adeptos ao novo movimento rebelde de Azazel. Isso tornava o inferno um campo de batalha mais sangrento do que o natural.

Mas o general não detinha a atenção nesses fatos. Ao menos por agora, não se concentraria em organizar o obscuro lar. Apenas salvar o comandante era, de fato, a tarefa a ser cumprida. Que os demônios se matassem, que a morada sombria virasse um rio de lama e de sangue... Ele não se importaria.

Chegou a um lugar distante da luta campal e, cuidadosamente, largou o corpo do chefe no chão. Pegou, então, uma quantia expressiva de um líquido vermelho, que mais parecia sangue. Mas não era. Tratava-se da substância que repararia as forças do ex-rebelde.

–... Estou me sentindo em casa... – Disse Lúcifer num tom rouco, porém um pouco brincalhão.

– E está. – Disse Belzebu, passando a substância sobre as feridas do anjo. - Tente não falar muito. - Pedira.

– Quando posso voltar? – Perguntou Samael.

– Logo, chefe, logo. Seja paciente.

O anjo ferido suspirou pesadamente. Embora quisesse seguir Castiel ao céu, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Observou, então, com o canto dos olhos, a expressão decidida do general, que o auxiliava com tamanha dedicação. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar terno, o qual foi respondido em uma intensidade semelhante.

– Belzebu Orion... – Sussurrou, pegando o outro de surpresa. Há muito que não o chamavam pelo nome inteiro.

– Sim, chefe? – Belzebu observou o anjo machucado com atenção.

– Eu não sei... A minha missão é... Inútil... Eu não vou conseguir... – Foi forçado a interromper a fala para cuspir um pouco de veneno.

– Não diga isso. O senhor sabe que é forte, que é determinado. Quando eduquei alguns anjos bebês no Paraíso, muito tempo antes da rebelião, eu contava histórias a respeito de um guerreiro bravo, justo e corajoso... Eu nunca revelei o nome dele, mas conto, agora, ao senhor... Quem é esse ser alado. – Apontou para Samael.

O ex-rebelde abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia-se um pouco melhor; era o efeito do líquido que o curava. Comovido pelas palavras do outro, disse:

– Agradeço, amigo. Sei que me considera seu superior, mas jamais quis que fosse assim. E não precisa me chamar de senhor... – recomendou.

Lúcifer não conseguia parar de encarar a imponente figura do general. Admirava-o não somente pelo caráter correto e leal, mas também pelos incontáveis milênios de irrestrita dedicação. Tocou de leve no braço de Belzebu, que o olhou nos olhos fixamente, ainda mais surpreso do que antes.

– Força do hábito. – Belzebu rira um pouco. - Descanse um pouco. O levarei de volta em algumas horas, está bem?

Samael sorriu brevemente, concordando.

– E chefe... – Belzebu o observou. – não desista, está bem?

– Ok, obrigado, Orion. – Os olhos de ambos se encontraram por uma última vez antes que o general saísse para que ele descansasse. Era uma tentação quase que irresistível ser chamado pelo segundo nome em um tom tão bonito.

No entanto, Belzebu tinha de ser leal e forte. Esse era o foco agora. Até o final dos tempos, porque assim desejou. Por mais que tivesse misteriosas sensações a queimar-lhe o peito, não cederia a melancolia, ao fracasso de não proferir o que tanto gostaria.

Afastou-se lentamente, em um caminhar arrastado. Não queria abandonar Samael, e deixá-lo só, nem que fosse para descansar, se tratava de negar a vontade que tinha de permanecer com o leal amigo. Sim, amigo. Belzebu sabia, em seu íntimo, que poderia considerá-lo desse modo, ou quem sabe cogitaria algo até mais profundo. Mas como as palavras sempre lhe faltavam para se pronunciar sentimentalmente, preferira escolher uma dolorosa trilha: a da guerra.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...).

Quando os irmãos Winchester e Bobby deixaram o quarto onde estava com Taylor depois de algumas horas trocando teorias e informações, a primeira coisa que Jimmy fizera fora limpar o sangue que estava no banheiro com a água do chuveiro, fazendo-o descer pelo ralo. Não queria dar para a camareira um bela noite em claro. Suspirou baixo, deitando na mesma cama onde a garota estava dormindo, apenas para checar se ela estava bem, porque a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela devia estar acordada desde que Sam e Dean entraram no cômodo.

Mas não estava. E ele achava aquilo estranho demais.

– Taylor? – Chamou baixo.

– Hum?

– Você tá bem? – Perguntou de cenho franzido. – Achei que você dormiu demais.

–... Dormi? – Ela se virou, cerrando os olhos. – Nem percebi. Achei que tinha tirado um cochilo...

– Hum... – Balbuciou, estranhando aquilo tudo. Temia que, no fim das contas, a menina se prejudicasse em uma batalha estúpida. – Ah, e Sam e Dean estiveram aqui. – E explicou rapidamente a situação para Taylor.

– Não se preocupe com Henry. Ele é forte, vai ficar bem. – Taylor esboçou um sorriso cansado, sentindo os olhos pesados.

Jimmy suspirou, concordando. – Eu espero que sim. Lembre-me de puxar a orelha dele sobre se achar invencível. – A garota riu brevemente. – Olha... Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com o assunto, mas... Estou preocupado.

– Por quê?

– Preocupado com você. – Ele a encarou. – Você quase morreu. Duas vezes. E com todas essas coisas acontecendo, eu me pergunto se... Ainda quer ficar aqui.

– Claro que eu quero. E Jimmy... Mesmo se eu não quisesse, não tenho muitas opções de moradia já que a minha família foi embora. – Ela suspirou, sorrindo de lado.

– Mas... Com eles você estava segura. Nada tentava matá-la. – Lembrou o rapaz, estranhando o jeito que ela estava deitada, como se estivesse num frio abaixo de zero embaixo das cobertas. – Você está bem? – Perguntou.

–... Pra falar a verdade, não sei. – Respondeu Taylor um tanto sonolenta. -... Será que... Tem algo a ver com o anjo que me atacou no banheiro?

– Não faz sentido. Eu curei você. – Jimmy passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Taylor agarrou a parte debaixo do travesseiro e suspirou baixo, ajeitando-se sobre o objeto fofo.

– É, tem razão, você me ajudou... É só que... Sei lá, é uma sensação estranha...

– Como assim, amiga? – Quis saber ele.

– Um cansaço enorme... Uma indisposição crescente...

– Sei. – Respondeu. Tentava pensar em algo que pudesse estar ocorrendo, mas nada lhe vinha à mente.

Jimmy se levantou, caminhou pelo quarto por diversas vezes, até sentar ao lado dela novamente.

– Pensou em algo? – Perguntou Taylor.

Jimmy fez que não com a cabeça e esticou uma das mãos até a testa da garota deitada. – Você está quente.

– É? Eu estou com frio. – balbuciou a menina, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Vou procurar os rapazes... Talvez eles possam nos ajudar...

– Espere, Jim. Eu queria dizer que sei o quão sentido você ficou por causa do beijo... E eu também sinto muito. – Taylor não queria atrapalhar a relação de Castiel com Lúcifer, por isso omitira o fato de que gostara muito do beijo de Jimmy.

– Tá tudo bem, querida. - O garoto tocou na testa dela de novo. - Conversamos sobre isso depois.

– Tá bom... – Ela suspirou. – Das poucas vezes que eu tive febre, minha mãe não me deixava dormir. – Comentou.

– É, minha mãe fazia isso também. – Jimmy sorriu um pouco. – Tente não dormir, tá? Eu volto logo.

– Ok. – Respondeu, depois de rir baixo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Passaram-se cerca de três horas, pelo tempo terrestre, desde que Samael Estrela da Manhã adentrara o inferno. Fora deixado em um cômodo isolado para que, assim, descansasse o suficiente para poder regressar ao planeta Terra.

E, apesar de se sentir inquieto por toda complexa situação que vivia ao lado dos Winchesters, de Taylor e de Castiel, acabou por dormir um pouco.

Próximo ao cômodo estava Belzebu, olhar atento a tudo e a todos... Desde a destruição do obscuro lugar até as lutas que ainda persistiam, exatamente como o soldado vigilante que era nos distantes tempos em que habitava o Paraíso.

Pensou se deveria checar seu chefe. Queria ter certeza que ele estava bem, mas... Temia atrapalhar o sono dele. Talvez uma espiadinha, porém, não o acordasse. Umedeceu os lábios e foi sorrateiro até o próximo cômodo, respirando baixo ao ver Lúcifer deitado e quase totalmente curado.

– O meu trabalho tem valor... Posso ajudá-lo... Eis tudo. – Murmurou, mais para si do que para o outro anjo, pois acreditava que ele dormia ainda. Em seguida recuou alguns passos e mexeu a cabeça para os lados, em uma tentativa de conter as emoções.

– Sem dúvida que tem valor, amigo. – Respondeu, em um tom calmo e límpido. – Eu confio em você. – Concluiu o comandante do inferno, que mantinha os olhos entreabertos.

– Não sabia que já estava acordado, chefe. – Falou o Primeiro General, em uma tentativa de retomar a postura séria.

– E me sinto bem melhor. – O anjo se sentou devagar, respirando baixo. – Acho que até já podemos voltar, meu amigo.

– Tem certeza, chefe?

– Tenho sim. - O tom dele era tão convincente, que não restou outra alternativa a Belzebu: aproximou-se, estendendo a mão aquele que considerava seu superior.

Samael, apesar de plenamente recuperado, apoiou-se no anjo leal para obter maior firmeza ao levantar. Só então que, ao observá-lo melhor, o Primeiro General notou um brilho diferenciado nos olhos de um profundo azul do companheiro de inúmeras batalhas. Embora mantivesse a expressão melancólica de sempre, dessa vez não se tratava de algo habitual. E Belzebu, como o segundo em comando do local sombrio e o melhor amigo de Lúcifer, sabia bem disso: havia uma tristeza jamais vista no rosto do outro.

– Qual o problema, chefe? Parece triste. – Belzebu o examinou cuidadosamente com preocupação.

– Nada... Eu acho. – Fez uma curta pausa. – Vamos? – o Primeiro General assentiu, em um leve movimento de cabeça.

– Vamos, chefe.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Jimmy ergueu os olhos quase imediatamente quando sentiu uma presença angelical conhecida do lado de fora. A presença de Lúcifer acompanhado por um outro anjo que ele não tinha certeza de quem era.

Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem ao lado do garoto. Logo notaram a aflição dele, que parecia pensar no que fazer.

– Ei. – Henry o saudou com um sorriso simpático. – Tudo bem?

– Não muito, confesso; mas fico feliz em ver você. – Castiel atentou para a figura imponente ao lado de Samael. Olhava os intensos olhos verdes de Belzebu, como se tentasse se recordar de onde o conhecia.

– Olá, irmão. Lembra-se de mim? Ou ainda sou tido como rebelde por você? – Perguntou, o tom melancólico.

– Não... Eu nunca pensei isso de você, Belzebu. – Apressou-se em esclarecer. – Tais ideias descabidas são de Michael e de seus seguidores.

Belzebu deu um sorriso de lado. – Obrigado, Castiel. É bom ouvir isso de vez em quando. – Cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e suspirou baixo. – Acho melhor eu voltar, chefe. Sente-se bem?

– Sim, claro. – Lúcifer respondera.

– Não quer ficar aqui conosco? – Jimmy convidou.

– Não... Melhor não. – O Primeiro General do inferno engoliu a seco. – Como chefe Samael não está por lá, somente eu comando o lugar.

– Hum... Tem certeza que é por isso que não quer permanecer aqui? – O rapaz insistiu um pouco mais. Parecia ler, no rosto do outro, um motivo há muito tempo ocultado.

– Ahn... Bem... Tenho sim. – Respondeu, o olhar baixo. – Cuidem-se bem. Qualquer coisa eu virei ajudá-los.

– Obrigado, meu amigo. – Lúcifer deu um sorriso antes de o outro anjo desaparecer. Umedeceu levemente os lábios, voltando sua atenção para Castiel. – Algo errado? Você parece... Tenso, assustado...

– É a Taylor. Quando vocês estavam fora, Uriel a atacou no banheiro. – Jimmy explicou nervoso. – Eu a curei, mas... Ela está... Mal.

– Sei. E onde estão os rapazes?

– Foram tentar descobrir algo... Um senhor chamado Bobby, que é caçador também, disse que, provavelmente, a menina está contaminada.

– Hum... Contaminada pelo que, exatamente?

– Ele não soube identificar. Disse que vai além dos conhecimentos que possui.

– Entendo. Então vou vê-la, certo? – O garoto assentiu. – Tem certeza de que é só isso? – O ex-rebelde o conhecia muito bem, sentia que havia algo estranho.

– Tenho que contar uma coisa pra você... Mas pode ser depois que Taylor melhorar? – Pediu, o tom suplicante.

– Claro que pode. - Henry sorriu discretamente, como se compreendesse que, na sua ausência, algo tivesse ocorrido entre a asiática e o rapaz.

Jimmy agradeceu internamente. - Ok. Venha, vamos. - Puxou-o pela mão, levando até o quarto.

Samael cerrou suavemente os olhos, não demorando a notar a leve ondulação na cama de casal. Aproximou-se, sentando na beirada e afastando o cobertor de cima da garota que lá estava. Taylor estava branca, e ele pode notar que ela suava, embora tremesse de frio.

Ela estreitou os olhos com dificuldade. –... E-eu posso ir pra outra c-cama, se quiserem... – Sua voz saiu rouca.

– Não, nós não estamos aqui pra isso agora. – Explicou, o tom divertido. – Vim aqui pra ver você.

– Ah, obrigado. – Agradeceu, antes de suspirar. – O que há comigo?

– Suspeito que seja veneno, mas não tenho como descobrir isso... – Henry interrompeu a própria fala, pois percebeu que, talvez, o Anjo Negro e Uriel trabalhassem conjuntamente. – Aguente firme. Nós vamos tirar você dessa, eu sei quem pode nos auxiliar.

Retirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno objeto cortante e, após raspá-lo no próprio braço, colheu algumas gotas de sangue para, novamente, chamar Belzebu.

Jimmy, por outro lado, se mostrou apreensivo com a cena, pois Lúcifer acabara de se curar. E, além do mais, não entendia por que o ex-rebelde precisava fazer aquilo, se antes o outro anjo apareceu sem o pequeno ritual.

– O desenho indica que necessitamos de ajuda... Como o Anjo Negro e ele são inimigos há tempos, ninguém melhor do que o Primeiro General do inferno para verificar se é o mesmo tipo de veneno. – Explicou.

– Podia ter cortado meu braço. – Disse o rapaz. - Você quase morreu, não pode fazer essas coisas...

Lúcifer deu uma risada. – Você é tão doce, Cas. E gentil.

– Apenas estou preocupado... Entende?

– Sim, claro. Mas infelizmente é algo entre eu e meu amigo... É uma conexão sanguínea que somente nós temos. – Contou.

– Ah, tudo bem então. Mas quando precisar de mim para ajudar de algum jeito, fale, ok?

– Sem dúvida. – Lúcifer deu um beijo na testa do menor, enquanto o leal amigo aparecia ao lado da cama de Taylor.

– Precisa de mim, chefe? – Quis saber, enquanto farejava o ar. Depois que se rebelou, Belzebu foi perseguido por vários soldados pertencentes ao exército celeste, que buscavam se vingar dos irmãos mortos durante a guerra no céu.

Assim sendo, podia notar, sem maiores dificuldades, devido aos sentidos aguçados ao extremo, se havia perigo por perto. E foi o que sentiu quando farejou um odor característico: o do veneno que o Anjo Negro exalava pelos poros de seu físico.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando rapidamente ao redor até pousar os olhos na garota humana deitada na cama. Afastou as cobertas dela, localizando a origem do veneno. – Nunca tratei humanos que foram envenenados antes... – Comentou.

Taylor se encolheu um pouco, não reconhecendo aquele homem que estava ali parado, observando-a. –... J-Jim? – Chamou receosa.

– Estou bem aqui, Taylor. Tudo bem, ele é um amigo, não vai machucar você. – Disse o rapaz.

Ela concordou, tentando se manter acordada.

– Você viu qual dos anjos fez isso, menina? – Perguntou Belzebu, levantando a blusa da garota deitada, tocando de leve no lugar onde ela fora machucada.

–... Não... Eu... Fiquei com medo e... Não olhei. – Ela respondeu baixo. – Mas... Jimmy acha que foi Uriel.

–– Hum... Acho que sei o porquê. Se os dois lados estão se unindo, as coisas serão assim daqui pra frente... Miguel e Azazel contra nós todos. – Disse Belzebu. – Ótimo. – Retomou a fala, após suspirar longamente. – Precisarei de um sangue o mais puro possível para limpar o organismo dela. – Completou o raciocínio.

– Ahn... Eu terei de tomar sangue? – Quis saber a menina, um pouco apavorada com tais circunstâncias.

– Não, fique calma. Prepararei algo que não precise sentir o gosto. Ok? – Sorriu, compreendendo a aflição da asiática. – E... Meu nome é Belzebu... – Apresentou-se. – Desculpe não ter dito isso antes.

– Tudo bem. – Murmurou a garota. – Se é amigo deles, é meu amigo também. Eu aceito tomar a bebida, então.

– Ok. – Concluiu o Primeiro General.

– Tem certeza de que o procedimento irá curá-la, Belzebu Orion? – Perguntou Lúcifer, o tom lânguido ao proferir o nome inteiro do companheiro.

– Creio que sim. Não tenho cem por cento de certeza... Mas farei de tudo para que ela melhore. – Garantiu.

– Obrigado. – Lúcifer sorriu agradecido.

Belzebu molhou os lábios rapidamente. – Vou voltar ao inferno para buscar o remédio, não irei demorar.

– Certo.

– Ele pode mesmo auxiliar? – Perguntou Jimmy, demonstrando aflição.

– Com certeza fará de tudo para que ela fique bem. – Reforçou o ex-rebelde.

– Obrigada, Lúcifer. – Agradeceu Taylor, comovida pelo esforço de todos, mas principalmente dos que eram considerados rebeldes por ela.

– De nada. Você é nossa amiga. Então vai receber ajuda. – Concluiu, caminhando em direção à janela.

Jimmy deu um sorriso fraco para Taylor, mantendo as cobertas longe dela. – Eu sei que está com frio, mas... Não pode ficar se cobrindo. – Afagou o rosto dela de leve, sentindo um leve formigamento no corpo quando se lembrara do que fizera.

–... Tá bom... – Ela suspirou baixo. – Por que os outros anjos não gostam de mim?

– Não é nada com você, Taylor. – Jimmy limpou a garganta. – Eu sei que isso soa clichê, mas... Eles estão usando você pra nos atingir.

Ela sorriu fraco. – É, isso soa muito clichê.

– Eu sei, só que, infelizmente, é assim. Mas sei que você vai ficar bem... Pelo menos sinto isso e rezo pra que aconteça.

– Valeu mesmo. Recebo mais carinho aqui do que quando morava com os meus pais. – Disse, enquanto escutava Samael pôr os Winchesters a par do que descobriram a respeito das sensações ruins da menina.

– Era tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Jimmy curioso.

Taylor riu cansada. – Você não faz ideia.

– Eu sinto muito. – Concluiu. – Fique quietinha um pouco, mas não durma, ok? O nosso amigo voltará logo e ajudará você. – A asiática assentiu, virando-se de lado na cama.

Jimmy, por outro lado, se aproximava dos caçadores e do ex-rebelde, que conversavam sobre a resolução proposta por Belzebu para curar a garota.

– Tá... Tudo bem... O seu amigo até que pensou em algo... – Dizia Dean, quase convencido de que se tratava de um procedimento possível de fazer. – Só que temos um pequeno problema: ele quer alguém que tenha sangue puro... Isso não existe!

– É. – Ponderou Sam. – Não conhecemos nenhuma pessoa com essas qualidades. Tem que haver outra maneira.

– Infelizmente não há. – Lúcifer foi enfático. – E, além do mais, sei que a quantia de sangue que será colhida é bem pouca. Servirá apenas pra fazer o remédio. – Esclareceu.

– Tudo bem... Não estamos questionando isso... – o Winchester mais novo argumentava. – Só não entendemos quem será...

– A pessoa que tem sangue apropriado para essa tarefa é você, Dean Winchester. – Anunciou Belzebu, que surgira por detrás de todos sem sequer ser notado.

Dean o fitou como se ele fosse rosa e tivesse orelhinhas de coelho. – Hein? Que papo é esse? Por quê eu? O que eu tenho? – Sua sessão de perguntas fora interrompida por um impaciente Lúcifer, que cortara seu braço com uma adaga, colhendo o pouco sangue que escorrera. – Ai! Ei, não é assim que funciona não!

– Belzebu Orion tem uma explicação muito boa que ele vai adorar te dizer depois que cuidar da Taylor, sim? – O anjo revirou os olhos vagarosamente.

– Mas... Eu acho que mereço, pelo menos, alguma explicação, por menor que seja... – Insistiu o loiro, que já não prestava mais atenção no pequeno corte.

– A sua família tem um histórico... E há sangue angelical nele. – Contou Belzebu, sem prolongar o assunto.

– Eu, hein? Nem acredito nesses chatos com asas. – Retrucou Dean.

– Não importa. Os anjos sabem que você tem essa dádiva, que a carrega por causa de um de nossos irmãos. – Concluiu o general, enquanto que se afastava dos Winchesters.

– Você me ofendeu com essa história de "chatos com asas", sabia? – Argumentou Lúcifer, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Hum... Só me faltava essa agora! Eu vou buscar umas cervejas. – Comentou o loiro.

– Espere... Você não pode sair assim! – Disse Sam, que o seguia de perto até a porta de entrada do quarto de motel.

Jimmy sorriu de lado com a cena que acabara de presenciar. A revelação surpreendente de Belzebu, a cara de espanto do Winchester mais velho e, por fim, o modo brincalhão de Samael; era tudo muito engraçado. Mas o que o intrigava era a história não contada pelo general do sombrio abismo. E, acima de tudo, o fato de que não dissera o nome do anjo que teria ligação sanguínea com a família Winchester.

– Às vezes acho que eles não atingiram a idade adulta. – Comentou Lúcifer com diversão, fazendo Jimmy rir baixo. – Enfim... Não sei quanto a você, Cas, mas estou realmente irritado e prontíssimo para dar umas porradas bem dadas no anjo que fez isso a Taylor.

– Não é o único. – Jimmy molhou os lábios, observando enquanto Belzebu dava o remédio a Taylor, que para seu desânimo, tinha dormido e não acordava de jeito nenhum, embora o primeiro general lhe desse aquela substância vermelha e espessa. – Oh, e... Queria lhe contar o que aconteceu antes... – Ele baixou um pouco o tom de voz.

– Ah... É mesmo... O que foi, então?

– Bem... Eu fiquei sozinho um tempo com a Taylor aqui... Sabia?

– Hum... É? E foi divertido? – Perguntou o ex-rebelde, o tom carregado de malícia.

– Ah... Ahn... – Jimmy não sabia bem o que dizer, como relatar o ocorrido.

Samael conteve uma gargalhada, sorrindo maldoso. – Vamos, Cas. Não é tão difícil, apenas deixe sair. – Fez carinho no cabelo do anjo mais novo.

– Tá... – Jimmy não queria olhar sua cara naquele momento, sabia muito bem que provavelmente estava vermelho de vergonha. E aquele sorriso sacana de Lúcifer não o ajudava a pensar numa maneira de soltar uma simples frase. – Eu... A beijei.

– Beijou? - O ex-rebelde sorriu mais. - E como foi?

– Foi... Bom. – Falou baixo, para que somente ele ouvisse.

– Ah, sim. Então por que você está desse jeitinho... Tão acanhado?

– Porque não sei o que você achará de mim agora... Entende?

– Bem, tenho que dizer que você continua exatamente o mesmo: doce e irresistível. – Samael sorriu. – Mas, ao contrário do que pode vir a pensar, não fiquei magoado. Até porque, apesar de termos tido algo bastante envolvente, ainda não estamos juntos de fato. Concorda?

Jimmy ponderou, mas assentiu. – E... Eu acho que ela gosta de mim. Mas... Taylor não quer ficar entre nós. E tem certeza de que eu escolheria você.

– "Entre nós"? – O ex-rebelde tornou a sorrir.

– Não desse jeito, seu bobo. – Brincou o anjo menor, contendo o riso.

– Ok, ok. – O maior retomou a postura séria. – Então converse com a menina. Quando isso tudo estiver mais calmo, você poderá falar com ela. O que acha?

– Parece ótimo. – Jimmy respirou um tanto aliviado. – Nossa, sinto como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme dos meus ombros...

– Era culpa. – Samael brincou e sorriu. – Mas e você? Gosta dela do mesmo jeito?

Jimmy umedeceu os lábios, pensativo. – Eu... Sim. Eu gosto muito dela.

– Entendo. Sei como é. Gostar de alguém é, às vezes, uma das poucas coisas que se tem.

– É por esse motivo que luto pra voltar pra casa. Porque você vai estar comigo por lá.

– É. Sem dúvida. – Mentiu. Não porque muitos humanos o denominavam como "o senhor da mentira", mas porque não queria liquidar com o desejo do mais jovem. Lúcifer sabia, porém, que não importava o que fizesse, quais caminhos tomasse; jamais regressaria ao Paraíso.

– Desculpe interromper... – Belzebu limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois anjos. – A menina está bem agora. Só precisa descansar um pouco. – Comentou. – E eu sugiro que vão para outro estado. Conheço muito bem a língua de Uriel. Provavelmente já contou a todos os outros anjos onde vocês estão.

– Certo. – Lúcifer sorriu agradecido. – Obrigado, Belzebu Orion.

O primeiro general balançou os ombros. – Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, chefe. Mantendo você seguro.

– É muito gentil.

– É o meu trabalho. – Repetiu, contendo um sorriso.

– Se vamos para outro lugar, vou falar com os irmãos e contar que ela já está bem. – Comentou Jimmy, que caminhava em direção à porta, pois os caçadores, incluindo Bobby, o aguardavam para saber novas notícias a respeito da asiática.

E, por algum motivo que não compreendia bem, Castiel sentiu que era um bom momento de deixar Samael e o outro anjo sozinhos. Não somente porque eles estavam calados demais; mas também, e principalmente, porque, desde que Novak falara na vontade que tinha de retornar para o céu junto com o ex-rebelde, Jimmy notara que Lúcifer ficara quieto ao extremo.

– Acho que vou voltar ao inferno. – Comentou Belzebu depois de um tempo, olhando rapidamente a menina adormecida na cama, voltando seus olhos para o comandante do lugar horrendo. – Você está bem, chefe?

– Não tenho certeza... – Lúcifer suspirou baixo. – Disse ao Castiel que... Voltaríamos ao Céu. Juntos. Menti pra ele.

– Talvez você tenha feito isso porque não pretende magoá-lo. Quando amamos muito alguém, nos arriscamos para que tudo dê certo no final. E, convenhamos, há muitas chances de que você regresse à nossa antiga casa.

– Por que diz isso?

– É justiça... – Belzebu tocou de leve no ombro do chefe. – Nós todos fomos expulsos por nossas falhas... E isso admitimos. Mas não somos os responsáveis por tudo que ocorre no mundo. – Justificou. – E, acima de tudo, é essa a sua busca. Sempre foi. Castiel é quem traz coragem e ímpeto para você. Então siga... Não desista, como eu falei antes.

– Eu só preciso tomar um ar... – Samael se levantou bruscamente, acompanhado pelo Primeiro General.

Entretanto, antes que alguém pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o ex-rebelde desapareceu no ar sem deixar rastros.

– Eu adoro quando os anjos fazem isso... – Ironizou Dean. – O que houve, cara? – Apontou para Belzebu.

– Ele apenas está confuso. – Explicou. – Por isso acho que sei bem em que local ele foi parar: o inferno.

– Definitivamente... É um belo lugar pra esclarecer as ideias. – Comentou Bobby.

– Hum... – O Primeiro General riu baixo. – Ele só não quer magoar você, Castiel... Tenta se esforçar o máximo possível pra ser confiante... – Contou o anjo, apontando para Jimmy.

– Tem a ver com o que eu disse, né? ... De irmos pra casa juntos?

– Sim. – Foi sincero em sua resposta. – Meu chefe está certo de que não voltará pra lá, ou de que não merece... – Cogitou.

Jimmy suspirou com pesar, contendo a vontade de gritar como o Céu era injusto, contentando-se apenas em menear a cabeça de leve. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas já que precisamos ir. – Mordeu os lábios rosados com certa angústia. – Acho que deveriam fazer o mesmo. – Comentou para os irmãos e Bobby.

Belzebu umedeceu os lábios. - Vou... Voltar ao inferno. Dar um tempo ao Lúcifer. Ele vai ficar bem. - Comentou. – Cuidem-se. – E desapareceu.

Nem Sam, nem Dean e muito menos Bobby disseram algo quando o rapaz voltou ao quarto, trancando-se. Sabiam que ele precisava de um tempo para pensar e analisar todos aqueles fatos que foram atirados em seu colo numa enxurrada. Precisava rever e entender tudo.

– É isso aí... Pé na estrada novamente. – Disse Dean, com um ar de satisfação.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5.

Passaram-se cinco horas desde que Taylor melhorara de fato. Quando acordou, percebeu, atônita, que alguém arrumara suas coisas, e depois descobriu que fora Jimmy. Em pouco tempo após ela ter despertado, todos estavam na estrada. Mas, por incrível que pareça, nenhum deles falava nada dentro do Impala.

Taylor não tinha muita noção do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Eram apenas borrões em sua mente, que aos poucos tomavam uma forma confusa e distorcida. Lembrava-se vagamente de um homem alto de olhos brilhantes dizendo alguma coisa para ela, mas não se recordava do nome dele. Nem mesmo o que dizia. Contentou-se então em ouvir música com os fones de ouvido, olhando pela janela do carro enquanto prestava atenção nos primeiros acordes e na voz rouca de Kurt Cobain, cantando Pennyroyal Tea.

Jimmy, por sua vez, procurava não pensar no que teria acontecido com Samael. Queria crer que tamanha demora não era por nada, porém seu instinto dizia o contrário. Ele se sentia triste por ter comentado algo que provocaria uma reação tão emotiva no outro.

Quanto aos irmãos e a Bobby, não se atreviam a falar coisa alguma. Não por temor, mas sim por respeito.

A viagem prosseguiu tranquila. Nenhum fato relevante ocorreu, até que parassem em uma cidade perto de Dacota do Sul, apenas para tomar café. O que não contavam, entretanto, era que o atendente do local, que por sinal estava sozinho no estabelecimento comercial, fosse Uriel.

– Então, vocês realmente acharam que poderiam passear por muito e ninguém notar? – Uriel riu descrente, sorrindo por tê-los pego de surpresa. – Ah, e olá querida. Vejo que parece bem melhor. Pronta para outra, não? Mas dessa vez pensei em algo melhor para fazer com você.

– Se estiver a fim de morrer. – Retrucou Jimmy.

– O que é isso...? – Ele riu malicioso. – Quer esse traseiro doce só pra você, é? Ou pra você e aquele rebelde dividirem entre si, hum?

– Não me provoque, irmão. – Advertiu Castiel. – Pode ser pior pra você.

– Ameaças... E de um fraco... Acho que não preciso ouvir isso por muito tempo. – Fez uma pausa e pegou um copo, no qual continha um líquido estranho. – O que eu preciso mesmo é... Saber o que vão querer beber! – Aproximou-se de Sam, tentando encostar o copo na boca do rapaz, porém Dean lhe acertou um murro na cara, enquanto que Bobby levava Taylor ao Impala.

– Vão, eu cuido disso. – Castiel cerrou os olhos.

– Mas... – Dean retrucou, porém o olhar que o rapaz lhe lançara o fizera recuar. – Ok. Vamos, Sam. – Puxou o irmão mais novo pela manga da jaqueta, arrastando-o para fora do local.

– Não sabe quanto eu esperei por isso. Porque você acha que vai me matar, que eu não vou voltar pra casa... Então agora tenho a chance de mostrar que eu posso, sim.

– Talvez tenha razão. Você pode. – Uriel sorriu com desdém. – Mas... Lúcifer não. Ele é um rebelde descarado, que só quer saber de farra. Ou acha mesmo que ele foi ao inferno e que não está com alguém importante por lá? – Insinuou.

– Eu não me importo com isso. – Disse Castiel num tom firme. – E você fala demais pro meu gosto, Uriel. – Deu um murro na cara do outro anjo, arrancando-lhe um pouco de sangue do nariz. – O que mais tem a dizer?

– Que pode até me derrubar, mas há algo muito maior que acabará com você. – Jimmy estava tão furioso, que sequer deu atenção para as palavras proferidas pelo outro. Atacou, sem titubear, aquele que atentara contra a vida de Taylor.

Conseguiu derrubar o maior, subindo em cima dele apenas para desferir vários socos, deformando o rosto do receptáculo de Uriel. - Cale. A. Maldita. Boca! - Falou pausadamente com fúria no tom de voz, os olhos azuis, antes tranquilos, entraram em colapso, tornando-se frios.

Jimmy só parou quando notou que o inimigo jazia inconsciente no chão. Pensou em desferir, com a espada que carregava consigo, o golpe derradeiro que colocaria fim a vida de Uriel, mas foi pego de surpresa quando uma figura enorme e totalmente escura o atingiu pelas costas.

A força do soco foi tamanha, que o anjo menor foi atirado pela janela, só parando ao cair no chão, em frente ao carro dos caçadores.

O Anjo Negro – como hábil assassino que era –, sabia que não precisava duelar contra Castiel para que ele sentisse os efeitos. Logo Jimmy entenderia a fala de Uriel, e pensaria duas vezes antes de gastar sua energia de maneira rápida.

Taylor deu um pulo dentro do carro, olhando com medo pela janela quando viu Jimmy jogado no chão, tonto, e o Anjo Negro se aproximando em passos lentos, como se já soubesse o final que daria a ele naquele momento. A garota abriu a porta, notando que os irmãos tentaram impedir com que o anjo se aproximasse, mas ambos falharam, sendo atirados alguns metros de distância. Nem mesmo o senhor Singer fora poupado pelo guerreiro.

Ela apanhou a espada que Jimmy carregava, um tanto incerta do que faria. Provavelmente era mais difícil do que os jogos e os filmes de ação mostravam, mas ela era a única pessoa ali que não fora ferida.

– Você não vai matar o meu amigo. – Disse, o tom firme.

– "Amigo"? Mas que amizade colorida essa! – Debochou o grandalhão, o que foi o suficiente para que a menina fizesse um corte no braço direito dele.

O Anjo Negro recuou alguns passos. Tratava-se de um matador implacável, mas não tinha ordens claras de não se expor a tal ponto. Enquanto isso, a asiática carregava Jimmy para dentro do Impala. E ela ficou bem mais tranquila ao ver que os Winchesters e que Bobby, apesar de um pouco feridos, estavam bem.

Ela voltou os olhos para o Anjo Negro. – Tem muito mais de onde esse saiu se você não se mandar. – Ameaçou.

O Anjo Negro apertou os olhos com fúria, colocando a mão sobre o braço machucado. – Não pense que não vou procurá-la por isso.

– Vou estar esperando. – Arqueou suavemente as sobrancelhas em tom de desafio. O Anjo Negro simplesmente desaparecera num bater de asas. Taylor observou a adaga com pequenos respingos de sangue na ponta e suspirou baixo, vendo que os Winchesters e Bobby se aproximavam. – Vocês estão bem?

– Você acabou de espantar o Anjo Negro? – Foi a primeira pergunta que Dean fizera. - Você?

– Às vezes eu acho que as pessoas me subestimam muito. – Comentou ela divertida.

– Que bom que o espantou. Quem sabe não vira caçadora também?

– É, quem sabe, Dean. – Concluiu, enquanto acomodava Jimmy no banco do carona.

– Eu... Estou... Tonto... – Comentou o anjo menor.

– Então vamos dar um jeito de procurar um lugar pra ficar.

– Boa ideia, Sam. Minha casa não fica longe daqui. – Informou Bobby.

– Então vamos nessa! – Concluiu o loiro.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Jimmy não possuía cortes em lugar algum do corpo. Tivera uma sorte do cão, como Dean ironizara. Sua tontura provavelmente fora por ter batido a cabeça com força demais no chão, criando um pequeno galo na parte de trás, por baixo do cabelo preto. – Que... Droga... Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir... – Resmungou ele, recusando-se a deitar na cama, ficando sentado.

– Isso que dá você querer brincar de Rocky Balboa com Uriel. Sabe como ele é traiçoeiro. - Comentou Taylor, entregando um frasco de aspirina para o anjo.

– É... Já entendi que sempre vou precisar de apoio quando for brigar com o Anjo Negro. – Jimmy suspirou, tomando dois comprimidos.

– Por falar nisso... – Sam estava curioso. – É assim que ele se chama? Esse anjo não tem nome, bem como vocês?

– Sempre o conhecemos desse modo. Talvez ele tenha um nome sim, só pretende ocultá-lo. – Respondera Jimmy.

– Bom, então não vamos pensar nisso agora, mas sim em comer algo... Eu tô cheio de fome! – Disse Dean.

– E quando você não está? – Ironizou Sam, rindo.

– Quieto. – Dean fez uma careta. – Já voltamos, vem Sammy. – Arrastou o irmão pelo braço.

Taylor riu um pouco, meneando a cabeça.

– Bem... Enquanto os rapazes não voltam com a comida, e enquanto ele descansa – Dizia Bobby, que carregava uma imensa pilha de livros nas mãos. – Vou ensinar alguns truques úteis para que se defenda cada vez mais e melhor... O que acha menina?

– Ótima ideia. Vou adorar conhecer um pouco mais esse mundo de caçadores. – Sorriu, pois gostara de Singer desde que o vira.

– Bons estudos. – Falou Jimmy, antes de cair em profunda meditação.

Taylor estranhara como Jimmy estava quieto. E triste. E como parecia não olhá-la mais nos olhos quando conversavam. Ela não tinha certeza de qual era razão, mas... Decidira dar um tempo a ele, lendo alguns livros que Bobby lhe emprestara.

– Ah, e isso também é útil. – O caçador colocou uma pilha de livros grossos, porém de tamanho reduzido ao lado dela.

A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Supernatural por Carver Edlund? Eu tenho a coleção inteira deles no pen drive. Incluindo os quadrinhos. – Sorriu de lado. – Então... O Sam e o Dean dessa história são... Eles?

– Basicamente. – Respondeu Bobby.

– Putz... – A garota cobriu os olhos com a mão esquerda, descendo-o pelo rosto para conter a vontade de rir.

– Pra você ver como o mundo é pequeno, não é? – Comentou Singer, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – Fique aqui lendo, eu vou ver se Sam e Dean, que chegaram a pouco, não estão destruindo a cozinha da minha casa. – Taylor riu baixo com a fala dele.

A asiática se sentia cada vez mais à vontade com os amigos novos que conquistara. Considerava-se parte da família, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, Bobby, os irmãos Winchesters, Jimmy e Henry a tratavam desse modo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Não havia um só recanto do inferno que estivesse devastado pelas contínuas batalhas que, agora, não existiam mais. Os demônios aliados a Azazel obtiveram um incrível e esmagador sucesso na investida violenta aos defensores do antigo governo. O lugar sombrio não era, portanto, um bom esconderijo para um fugitivo.

As pessoas que ali caminhavam, perdidas com tamanha confusão, tentavam obter alguma vantagem com os novos grupos de comando – seres leais ao demônio dos olhos amarelos –, mas logo eram submetidas à tortura implacável. Porque, para as entidades malignas, os humanos não passavam de meros condenados, fantoches que poderiam usar como bem entendessem.

Lúcifer observava, do subterrâneo – única região ainda não dominada pelos rebeldes –, que o seu tempo de "senhor do inferno" lhe escapara por entre os dedos. Teria de ir embora, de encontrar um novo lar. Mas se mostrava cansado de esperar por uma boa notícia. Sentado no árido chão da obscura região, ele aguardava que o Primeiro General buscasse algum sobrevivente, dentre os que apoiavam a sua causa.

Belzebu não demorou a voltar, derrotado. – Foram destruídos. – Comentou com desânimo, mantendo-se de pé próximo ao anjo. - Todos eles. Nenhum que apoiava nossa causa está vivo.

– Merda... – Lúcifer suspirou com pesar, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

O Primeiro General acabou cedendo ao cansaço, sentando-se a uma certa distância de Lúcifer. – O que podemos fazer agora? Talvez... Exista algum anjo que simpatize com nossa causa?

– Talvez. Pensei em Gabriel. – Comentou o ex-rebelde. – E até mesmo Balthazar. Mas... Ele sumiu depois que Castiel foi expulso.

– Hum... Então estamos sem saída, não é?

– Não. Posso tentar falar com o Gabriel... Vamos ver o que ele me diz a respeito disso tudo.

– É uma ótima ideia. – Belzebu comentou. – Mas precisamos sair daqui antes, chefe.

– Eu sei. E passar por todos os demônios leais a Azazel... Realmente não é uma tarefa fácil.

– É... Tem razão.

Fez-se silêncio. Os dois amigos se encaravam, mas a densa escuridão do local era tamanha, que sequer conseguiam vislumbrar os olhos um do outro. Apenas Belzebu, por ter uma visão bastante aguçada, pôde notar a expressão de desânimo e de total exaustão do ex-comandante do inferno.

– Vamos lá, iremos conseguir. – Belzebu incentivou, esboçando um sorriso.

Samael escutou um barulho estranho, julgou que o anjo aliado largara um objeto grande ao chão. Em seguida ouviu a porta do subterrâneo ser trancada rapidamente. Mas o Primeiro General permanecia ao lado do outro.

– Tudo bem, Orion?

– Shhh... – Sibilou. – Os rebeldes estão fazendo uma vistoria nesse território.

– Então vamos...

– Nem pensar. – Concluiu, sentindo que o chefe queria enfrentá-los. Como sua missão era protegê-lo, Belzebu o abraçou por trás para segurá-lo, já que Lúcifer tentava abrir a pesada porta. – Fique quieto. – Falou ao ouvido do ex-rebelde, que fechou os olhos com força, contendo o ímpeto de lutar.

Para a sorte de ambos, os rebeldes decidiram não abrir aquela porta dessa vez, passando para outro local do inferno. Lúcifer respirou aliviado, encostando-se contra o peito do amigo, ficando bem próximo. – Foi quase...

– É, foi. – Belzebu pigarreou, soltando a cintura de Lúcifer rapidamente, recompondo-se.

– O que você trouxe... O que é aquilo? – O ex-rebelde observou, com muito esforço, a grande caixa que o companheiro jogara ao chão antes.

– São armas. Espadas e escudos. Para defesa e ataque, tanto para nós quanto para os caçadores e para a garota também. – Explicou, afastando-se do outro.

– Que bom que conseguiu estas preciosidades, vamos precisar delas. – Samael fez uma curta pausa, notando a confusão nos opacos olhos verdes do outro. – Tá tudo ok?

– Eu... Não sei... – Belzebu estremeceu frente à questão feita. Sem perceber, tornava a se aproximar de quem ainda considerava seu chefe.

Lúcifer não recuou, nem desviou o olhar. – Me diga. – Pediu. – Me diga, Orion.

Belzebu estremecera com a menção de seu segundo nome e puxou o chefe para um beijo bruto. E naquele gesto, tentou mostrar a Lúcifer todos os sentimentos confusos que sentia por ele.

O anjo não pensou duas vezes ao puxar Belzebu pelo casaco, colando-se ao corpo dele. Enfiou a mão por dentro da roupa do general, arranhando os lados de seu tronco com as unhas curtas. Ao contrário dos outros, Samael não tinha conflitos interiores quando se tratava de sexo.

O beijo foi longo, profundo, voraz. As bocas não se desgrudaram por um bom tempo, somente quando ambos ficaram sem ar. Os dois se encaravam surpresos, sem saber o que dizer, como dizer. Sem saber se, realmente, seria necessário pronunciar algo.

Tocavam-se apenas. Como se partilhassem de um desejo oculto há muito tempo. Como se entendessem as aflições que os dominava. De fato, em um território outrora tido como a casa de ambos, não podiam mais considerá-lo assim. Tinham somente um ao outro, tanto sexualmente quanto afetivamente.

Como, porém, se mostraram envolvidos por completo nos toques gentis que os preenchiam, os dois sabiam bem do que precisavam. Não se importavam, ao menos naqueles instantes, com os rebeldes ou com Azazel.

Belzebu empurrou o anjo contra a parede mais próxima, atacando seu pescoço de forma voraz. Lúcifer conteve seus gemidos tampando a boca com a mão, enlaçando as pernas ao redor da cintura do general. Embora não estivessem ligando para os rebeldes, não podiam se dar ao luxo de algum deles os ouvir naquele momento.

A maneira como Belzebu conduzia as coisas o deixava plenamente satisfeito. Não demorou muito para que o pesado casaco negro e a calça azul-marinho de Samael fossem tiradas pelo companheiro, que mordiscava, lambia e chupava cada pedacinho de pele do corpo musculoso de Lúcifer, deixando marcas por onde passava.

Samael foi levado ao fundo do cômodo. Belzebu o deitou gentilmente em um recanto ainda mais isolado, e, em seguida, se atirou em cima do outro, embora estivesse totalmente vestido.

Com habilidade, Samael retirou a calça que o primeiro general usava, baixando-a até metade dos joelhos, batendo rapidamente os olhos no volume da roupa de baixo, esboçando um sorriso maldoso enquanto o beijava. Talvez fosse mais rápido se apenas transassem naquele ritmo furioso, sem muitas preliminares. E, pensando melhor, era mais seguro.

Rapidamente inverteu as posições entre eles, enquanto que jogava o casaco e a camiseta branca de Belzebu em um canto qualquer. Olharam-se por poucos segundos, enquanto que Lúcifer o auxiliava a se acomodar para a penetração.

Antes, entretanto, o ex-rebelde tocou nos lábios do companheiro, que abriu a boca instintivamente. A atitude serviu apenas para que Samael pudesse lubrificar o mínimo possível a região que penetraria, pois, ao que soubera, Orion jamais estivera com alguém antes. A ação, porém, de levar os dedos à boca do outro, também serviu para deixar o ambiente ainda mais quente, e os anjos mais excitados do que já estavam.

– Eu... Quero você... – Disse o Primeiro General, em um tom rouco e sedutor.

– Shhh, tente não fazer barulho. - Pediu Lúcifer de maneira doce. - Eles podem nos ouvir... – Ergueu as pernas do outro, colocando-as apoiadas em seus ombros, penetrando-o devagar. Belzebu quase soltou um urro de dor, mas Samael o silenciara com um beijo, tentando acalmá-lo à medida que ia mais fundo.

Aos poucos o Primeiro General se acostumou com aquilo, e ambos passaram a conduzir o ato ferozmente. E não era somente pela pressa, ou por causa dos demônios aliados a Azazel... Eles tinham tanto desejo contido, que precisavam um do outro com urgência. Em um movimento hábil, Lúcifer passou, também, a masturbar o parceiro.

Vez por outra eles não se beijavam, mas era algo raro. Como não queriam ser descobertos ali, arranjaram um modo bastante prazeroso de que ninguém os escutasse.

Belzebu sentiu o ápice vir com tanta intensidade que acabou desabando no chão, seu corpo relaxado e a cabeça meio mole. Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, mas no momento, aquilo não era importante. O importante era que, quando olhou Lúcifer, o vira lamber os dedos de maneira despudorada, provando seu gosto com um sorriso maldoso.

Eles nada disseram por um bom tempo. Apenas se abraçaram e ficaram ali, a ouvir as próprias respirações e a se tocar com carinho.

O ir e vir das mãos deles demonstrava a cumplicidade que tinham em compartilhar tamanha vontade de se unirem. Embora houvesse boatos, por todo o inferno, de que já fizeram isso antes, nunca se relacionaram dessa forma, mesmo que queressem bastante.

– Nós temos que ir. - Comentou Belzebu baixo. - Estamos abusando da sorte aqui embaixo. - Tocou Lúcifer uma última vez antes que ele se afastasse, dando-lhe espaço para se vestir. O primeiro general observou Samael colocar as roupas cuidadosamente, virando-se para observar a caixa com as armas. – Essa é bem pesada... – Comentou, segurando a espada.

– Foi feita com o sangue de um dragão. – Respondeu o general, vestindo-se. – Dragões são criaturas realmente fascinantes, embora sejam difíceis de se lidar.

Lúcifer riu. – Eu tenho a impressão que a única pessoa que vai ficar impressionada e feliz com essa arma vai ser Taylor. – Viu o general rir.

– Ela é uma garota forte. – Belzebu disse. E não tinha como negar, embora a conhecera muitíssimo pouco.

– Segure-se bem em minhas asas. – Pediu o ex-rebelde. – Eu vou armado.

– Certo. Mas... Por onde vamos escapar?

– Por trás das tropas inimigas. – Respondera, enquanto, com a chave que Belzebu lhe alcançara, abria o pequeno cômodo. – Venha!

Os dois anjos voaram com as forças das asas de ambos, batendo em conjunto. Fizeram um arriscado contorno pelas tropas aliadas a Azazel, porém não encontraram problemas durante o percurso. Logo estavam em terra firme, sem que nenhum deles conseguisse segui-los.

Lúcifer encostou-se a um poste, colocando a grande caixa no chão. Sentia-se exaurido por carregá-la e por levar a impressionante arma de que falara anteriormente.

– Eu... Preciso de férias. – Disse, com um sorriso divertido.

– Umas férias bem longas. – Belzebu riu um pouco. – Preciso voltar agora. Tenho a impressão que temos prisioneiros úteis lá embaixo.

Lúcifer concordou. – Obrigado, Belzebu Orion. Por tudo.

– Acho que... Eu é que tenho de agradecer a você. Apesar de termos passado por alguns momentos complexos nesse último dia, as últimas horas compensaram tudo.

– Sem dúvida. Quando precisar de mim, seja para o que for, chame. Não somos mais o chefe e o subordinado, mas sim amigos; você será, para sempre, o Primeiro General, por sua coragem e por sua índole. E não se esqueça de que, agora, é o único remanescente do meu grupo... O que significa que farão de tudo para matá-lo. – Rememorou.

– Ok, eu vou me cuidar, e ajudarei vocês no que puder. – Sorriu discretamente, para esconder que se sentia contente pelo envolvimento intenso que tiveram.

– Vá com cuidado, Orion. – Samael sorriu.

– E tomem cuidado. – O general lembrou, desaparecendo sem mais.

Lúcifer até pensou em acender um cigarro, mas lembrou-se que esquecera de comprar um maço. Oh merda... Suspirou, caminhando pela rua vazia segurando a caixa. Só precisava de mais alguns segundos para poder saber onde Jimmy estava.

Ele precisava voltar. Voltar para Castiel. Provavelmente tinha matado o outro anjo de preocupação com seu sumiço, e uma pontinha de culpa por ter trazido o assunto do Céu à tona. Mas não o culpava por sua tristeza, apenas não queria ter de contar a ele sobre essas coisas que o amedrontavam.

Fechou os olhos, reaparecendo num ferro-velho. Era a casa de Bobby, ele supôs, já que nenhum dos outros quatro tinha uma moradia fixa.

Aproximou-se e bateu à porta, afastando todos os pensamentos melancólicos de sua mente antes que o senhor Singer a abrisse.

– Olá... Hum, garoto. – Bobby arqueou uma sobrancelha, receoso por falar daquela forma, mas Lúcifer apenas sorrira divertido. – Entre. O que é isso?

– São armas. – Entrou quando o caçador dera espaço, caminhando até a sala onde encontrara Taylor lendo um livro pequeno de folhas finas, parecendo interessada. Ela estava sentada em forma de lótus, com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cadeira, quase sem piscar enquanto lia. – Hey você. – Deixou a caixa no chão, cutucando a ponta do nariz dela.

– Ah, oi. – Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu. - Você demorou. Onde esteve?

– Filosofando no inferno. – Respondeu Samael com um tom de diversão.

Taylor riu. – Belo jeito de se filosofar.

– É, mas como eu não tinha outra opção melhor, resolvi ir pra lá... – Contra-argumentou o ex-rebelde.

– Que tal se a opção fosse ficar e seguir com a gente? – Perguntou Dean.

Samael suspirou baixo. – Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, se é que me entende. – Comentou.

– Mas nesse tempo, quase fomos mortos.

– Eu lamento, só não me sentia apto a combates. – Justificou.

– Ah sim, e nós não tivemos escolha... Tivemos de enfrentar... – Disse o loiro.

– Ei Dean, para com isso cara. – Pediu Sam. – E, se está bêbado, pois já foram muitas cervejas, vá dormir.

– Não estou bêbado! – Dean exclamou indignado com a voz meio pastosa.

Sam rolou os olhos.

– Venha, moleque. – Bobby bufou, empurrando o loiro junto com Sam até um quarto, deixando Taylor e Samael a sós.

– Parece que a bebida não fez bem a ele, não é? – Perguntou Lúcifer, ao que a garota assentiu, depois de rir baixo.

– Todos nós, menos Jimmy, tomamos uns goles. Mas o Dean exagerou. – Contou. – E então, como andam as coisas lá na sua casa sombria? – Quis saber.

– Mal... – Ele suspirou, largando-se numa cadeira. – Não existe mais ninguém fiel a mim além de Belzebu no inferno.

– Sinto muito. – Taylor deu um sorriso manso. – Não tem mais ninguém que pode nos ajudar?

– Meu palpite é Gabriel. – Contou. – Com o feitiço certo e a chantagem... Ele pode nos ajudar. – Sorriu de lado. – Ah sim. Ignore tudo o que você já leu sobre o arcanjo Gabriel. Ele é tudo. Menos o que está escrito.

Taylor riu baixo. – Anjos me surpreendem cada vez mais.

– É. Acho que, depois de você ter visto que eu não sou tão monstro assim, não há como duvidar de mais nada.

– Com certeza. – Disse ela. – E como será feito esse feitiço? – Quis saber, curiosa.

– Nada muito extravagante. – Sorriu maroto. – E, só pra constar, posso até chamá-lo gritando que ele aparece. – Riu de lado. – Mas, fazer um feitiço é um pouco mais formal.

– Ah, entendi. – Ela torceu os lábios. – Ahn... Então... Só pra constar: - Taylor limpou a garganta. - Provavelmente deve ter sido algum delírio de febre, mas... Acho que o Jimmy me beijou. E... Eu o beijei de volta. Não lembro direito. – Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça.

– É, eu sei, vocês se beijaram, ele me contou. Mas tá tudo bem, ao menos pra mim. Eu não vou brigar com vocês por isso.

– Sério, valeu. Você é do tipo bem moderno, não é? – O ex-rebelde sorriu. – Ah, e quem me ajudou a ficar boa novamente?

– Belzebu. – Respondeu o anjo. – Acho que você pode se lembrar vagamente dele... Alto, olhos verdes...

– Yeah! Eu me lembro. Mal. Mas me lembro. – Comentou a garota e riu um pouco. – Caramba, eu achei que tinha sonhado. Um sonho bem estranho.

– Não. É verdade. Graças a um feitiço específico, você ficou novinha em folha.

– Ah, também... O cara é alto, tem olhos verdes... Eu tinha de ficar boa só com a visão dele... – Samael e a garota riram com o comentário.

– Verdade. - Comentou divertido. - Oh, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você... - Tateou na caixa, tirando a espada longa e prateada que ali estava. O cabo era longo e fino, com um detalhe em preto simples um pouco depois da lâmina brilhante. – Foi feita com sangue de dragão. – Estendeu a arma para Taylor que a olhou com espanto.

– Dragão? Dragões existem? – Perguntou, segurando a arma com cuidado. – Eu amo dragões... Pobrezinho, teve que morrer para fazerem essa espada.

– É, mas infelizmente as coisas sempre foram resolvidas de uma forma arbitrária por Michael... Os dragões eram bastante comuns em uma civilização perdida, que foi massacrada por vários anjos, no decorrer da minha rebelião.

– Mas... Eu juro que achei que ser intolerante com o homem fosse uma característica somente sua... – Brincou. – E... Esses seres enormes conviviam com os humanos assim, sem maiores problemas?

– Não, eu não era o único. Como o chefe da nação, que fora proclamado rei, se aliara a minha causa revolucionária, o arcanjo arranjou um modo eficaz de punição. – Explicou. – E quanto aos dragões... Eles conviviam bem com os homens, sim. Porque a raça conhecida da Terra era bem mais evoluída do que agora. Tratava-se de uma época sem fome, desigualdades, violência ou tragédias. Havia apenas casos isolados, que Belzebu cuidava pessoalmente.

– Então esse seu aliado era...

– Sim, seria o comandante do próspero território. Mas, inexplicavelmente, Michael ordenou, talvez por temer que os homens entendessem os motivos da rebelião, que fossem todos massacrados. E o reino prometido a meu amigo não passou de mera promessa, pois ele só governou a civilização por cinco anos terrestres... Belos anos, em que nos juntávamos no palácio para louvar a beleza da Terra e do povo que a habitava...

– E como tudo acabou desmoronando? – Taylor nunca ouvira um relato tão melancólico e, ao mesmo tempo, tão carregado de emoção.

– Foram todos assassinados. O temível Anjo Negro desceu, com uma tropa de milhões de soldados, e dizimou toda a população. Os poucos que escaparam, fugiram para montanhas distantes, para iniciar uma nova civilização. Nada, porém, se comparou à perfeição da cidade destruída. E os dragões, em sua maioria, foram mortos também. Com o sangue deles foram confeccionadas armas como estas, para a defesa do arcanjo Michael e dos guerreiros aliados a ele. Não sei como uma dessas preciosidades está nessa caixa agora, mas isso é ótimo pra nós. – Apontou para a espada. – E quanto aos dragões que sobreviveram à catástrofe eram bebês. Assim sendo, serviram de servos para o Anjo Negro, que os treinou e os capacitou para lutar.

– Own... – Taylor fez um bico, entristecida. - Dá próxima vez que eu ver esse Anjo Negro vou fazer bem mais que um corte no braço. – Ela segurou a espada na frente do corpo, olhando a lâmina com interesse.

Lúcifer ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Como assim?

– Ah, quando você não estava, o Anjo Negro nos atacou. E... – Ela balançou os ombros um pouco. – Bem, eu defendi o Jimmy. Depois que ele deu uma surra no Uriel, digamos que foi um pouco demais pra ele.

– Eu perdi muita coisa, suponho. – Comentou num tom de diversão.

– Nah, nem tanto. – A asiática deixou a espada de lado.

– Hum... – O ex-rebelde piscou os olhos. – Eu vim para zelar por Castiel. Claro que tenho vontade de rebentar a cara desse ser ridículo, mas não serei eu que fará isso.

– E por que não?

– Porque deverá ser Belzebu... Ele é quem precisa disso... Por justiça. E se você quer ajudá-lo, será bem-vinda. Só peço que tenha cuidado. – Ele continuou falando, ao perceber a expressão interrogativa dela. – O tal Anjo Negro é o maior destruidor de todo o Universo. E quando digo isso, não me refiro ao tamanho físico dele, pois esse você já notou que é um exagero. – Taylor riu, divertida. – Mas a criatura promoveu os mais terríveis massacres de que se tem notícias. Foi ele o responsável pelo famoso dilúvio de Noé. – Contou. – Dentre outras ações de extermínio em Sodoma e Gomorra. Atualmente, se concentra em fomentar guerras entre nações, para poder acabar com a raça humana. Não estou dizendo isso para desanimar você, ao contrário. Apenas a alerto para os inevitáveis perigos... Entende?

– É, eu entendo... – Taylor suspirou com visível desânimo. – Mas eu deixei uma cicatriz bem feia no braço dele pra se lembrar de mim. – Ela riu marota.

– O que foi bem corajoso da sua parte. – Lembrou Samael com um sorriso. – Oh... O Jimmy está...?

– Lá em cima. – Respondeu a garota. – Não sei se ele quer falar com alguém agora, mas... Boa sorte.

– Eu não sei. – O ex-rebelde foi sincero, segurando nas mãos dela. – Acho que não é uma boa ideia. Ele vai voltar pro Paraíso... E eu... Sei lá. – Sorriu divertido. – Acho que você vai ter que me aguentar por bastante tempo.

– Por que diz isso? Ele gosta tanto de você...

– Eu sei, também sinto o mesmo por ele. Mas é só que... – Fez uma pausa, olhando rapidamente pela janela. – Eu não vou ir com o Jimmy pra lá. Jamais serei aceito. Então é melhor eu fazer o meu trabalho, que é cuidar dele, ao invés de me iludir. – Lúcifer pigarreou, em uma tentativa de conter a emoção. – E, além do mais, preciso conviver com os humanos. E vou ajudar você no que puder.

Ela o olhou agradecida. Por mais que quisesse que os dois fossem felizes, o fato de saber que, possivelmente, teria companhia após aquilo tudo terminar lhe trazia esperanças de um futuro melhor. Em contrapartida, queria dizer algo para quebrar a barreira colocada pelo ex-rebelde entre Jimmy e ele. A situação não poderia continuar assim.

– Mas... Você sabe que ele não vai desistir, não sabe? - Disse a garota. - Mesmo estando lá em cima, Jimmy vai fazer tudo o que ele pode e não pode pra ajudar você a voltar.

Lúcifer suspirou baixo. – Eu sei... Mas...

– Mas?

– Mesmo se ele conseguir. Não vou ser aceito.

– Diz isso por causa de Michael, não é? – Ele assentiu, em um leve movimento de cabeça.

– O maldito arcanjo já não quer Cass de volta... Imagine eu! – Exclamou. – Claro que é bem mais fácil conduzir Castiel ao céu do que eu... Então prefiro ir por etapas.

– E a primeira delas é chamar Gabriel? – O ex-rebelde confirmou, com outro aceno de cabeça.

– Vou esperar os primeiros raios do sol surgirem no horizonte. Assim fica bem melhor de estabelecer uma comunicação com meu irmão. Mas, por agora, vou comer algo. Se precisar de mim, estou na cozinha.

Taylor ficou sozinha na sala. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo Sam, que finalmente saíra do quarto, se sentou ao lado da garota. O rapaz mirou a caixa de armamentos e abriu um largo sorriso. A asiática, porém, não estava tão atenta às armas ou à presença do amigo. Preocupava-se, isso sim, com o modo com que Lúcifer tratava suas sensações a respeito de Jimmy. Ela, então, decidiu ajudar no que pudesse.

Não sabia exatamente de que maneira o auxiliaria, mas o que sabia é que não deixaria alguém tão querido sofrer assim. Nem ele e muito menos Jimmy.

– Bom, acho que vou escutar um pouco de música pra... – Taylor não terminou o raciocínio; ouviu, bem como o Winchester mais novo, algo se chocar violentamente contra as carcaças de alguns automóveis que Bobby ainda tinha.

Os dois se levantaram abruptamente e, quando chegaram ao local no qual os carros estavam, encontraram o corpo de um anjo. Olhos verdes, armadura preta com listras prateadas...

– Mas esse é Belzebu! – Comentou Sam. – Fique aqui, tente falar com ele... Eu vou chamar o capeta.

A garota riu baixo quando escutou o caçador mais novo denominar Lúcifer do mesmo jeito que Dean fizera horas atrás. – Esses meninos são demais... – Ela se aproximou do ser, que estava em cima de uma carcaça de um veículo. Notou vários ferimentos em seu corpo, por debaixo da armadura, que estava completamente destruída.

Belzebu grunhiu algumas coisas em uma linguagem que ela não entendera, mas era óbvio que ele estava com dor.

– Hey, lembra de mim? – Ela subiu no capô do carro destruído, tentando olhar melhor o anjo que ali estava. Parou por breves segundos, admirando os traços fortes que Belzebu possuía. Tocou-o na testa, afastando os poucos fios de cabelo que estavam grudados. – Quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou, dedilhando pelo rosto manchado de sangue com certo cuidado.

O anjo não respondera, ou melhor, tentara responder, mas tivera um ataque de tosse.

– Shh, calma, calma! – Ela o tranquilizou. – Você vai ficar bem, ok? Eu prometo. E... Tecnicamente te devo uma, então isso é questão de honra. – Pôde jurar que vira um leve sorriso nos lábios do anjo.

Taylor buscou, na bolsa que carregava consigo, um pano para, ao menos, limpar o sangue do rosto do general. Lúcifer, que esperava que ela acabasse o serviço, sorriu, encantado com a cena.

– Obrigado colega. – Samael dirigiu a palavra à garota, que sorriu de volta. O ex-rebelde pegou o companheiro de batalha com uma agilidade espantosa. Levou-o até a sala da casa de Bobby, enquanto que Sam colocava o velho caçador a par do barulho estranho que, minutos antes, escutara.

Lúcifer o auxiliou, com a ajuda da asiática, a deitar no sofá. Depois retirou a armadura que cobria o restante dos vários ferimentos.

– Merda... – Murmurou. – Ele foi torturado.

– Mas... Como isso é possível?... Ele é um general! – o Winchester mais novo estava atônito.

– Eu não sei. – Respondeu o anjo. – Mas logo tiraremos a limpo essa dúvida.

– Ok. Vou buscar água e curativos. – Disse o rapaz.

– E uma garrafa de whiskey. – Lembrou Samael.

Sam arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou.

– A primeira pergunta é como o pegaram? - Taylor coçou a testa, curvando os lábios quando vira o tanto de feridas sangrentas no tórax de Belzebu.

– É, acho que essa é a primeira, senão a mais importante das questões. – Comentou o ex-rebelde, que examinava os machucados.

– Foi... M-Michael... – Balbuciou o general. – Ele foi ao... Inferno... Q-quis q-que eu dissesse... D-dissesse...

– Shhh, não se esforce... Eu já entendi. – Retrucou, o tom dócil demais. – Eu devia ter esperado pra voltar pra cá... No fim deixei você sozinho com tantos inimigos por perto.

– T-tudo bem, chefe... Q-quem imaginaria que M-Michael me pegaria? – O outro concordou silenciosamente. Tratou, apenas, de fazer um leve carinho no rosto do ex-subordinado, quando se deu conta de que Taylor estava ali.

Samael a olhou pelos cantos dos olhos, e viu a garota sorrir. Ele não entendera bem o porquê, mas suspeitava que fosse pela cena que assistia. O curioso, para o ex-anjo caído, era: por que ela sorria? Mas deixaria tal questão para depois.

Sam retornara com tudo quanto fosse necessário para cuidar do ser alado. E, como tinha agilidade em curativos, auxiliou Samael a fazê-los. O trabalho foi bem mais rápido, porque Taylor, Lúcifer e Sam se ocuparam de tal tarefa.

– É melhor que ele descanse agora. – Disse o Winchester, respirando baixo. – Vai estar bem amanhã. Ou depois. Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como é o fator de cura dos anjos. – Brincou, sorrindo de lado. – Não quer... Levá-lo lá para cima?

– Não se preocupe, Sam. Vou ficar aqui com ele. – Disse Samael. – Além do mais, já está tarde. E você não me parece muito bem... – Fitou-o brevemente, sabendo que Sam nunca se dera bem com bebidas alcólicas.

– Ah... Obrigado... Como percebeu?

– Pelo seu jeito. Está abatido. Pode ir descansar, valeu pela ajuda, amigo.

– De nada. – O Winchester mais novo se assustara com a sinceridade do ser conhecido como diabo. – E... Falando em bebidas, pode me matar a curiosidade? Para que pediu isto? – Sam apontou para a garrafa de whiskey ainda cheia.

Samael riu de lado, pedindo a garrafa para o rapaz. – Para isso. – Abriu o lacre e tomou um gole não muito longo da bebida. – Estava com sede. E... Belzebu adora whiskey.

O primeiro general fez que sim com a cabeça, pedindo pela garrafa para tomar um pouco. – Embora eu não esteja lá muito bem, um whiskey é sempre bom.

– Ok. – Taylor e Sam disseram juntos, enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha. Os dois riam da cena que vislumbraram: os anjos, tidos como maléficos, bebiam whiskey aos goles na casa de um caçador.

– Quer um chá? – Ela perguntou. – Você realmente não está bem.

– Não, valeu. Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco. Agora que eles acharam uma ocupação lá na sala...

Taylor teve de rir. – Eu tenho aspirina, se quiser.

– Quem sabe amanhã. – Sam suspirou. – Onde você vai dormir?

– Ah... Acho que lá em cima. Aproveito e conto pro Jimmy que o Belzebu está aqui. – Mexeu rapidamente no cabelo. – Boa noite.

– É, boa noite... – O Winchester fez uma careta, arrastando os pés até a escada, sendo seguido pela garota.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Eu acho que o rapaz vai precisar de ajuda pra subir os degraus. – Comentou o general, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– É. Sam e a cerveja não se dão muito bem. – Explicou o ex-chefe, após sorver um gole da bebida quente. – Mas se notou isso, é porque sua visão está voltando ao normal... Não é? – O outro assentiu, enquanto eles observavam Taylor ajudar o jovem caçador a subir a escada.

– Acho que, como disse o rapaz, estarei bem até amanhã.

– Eu espero que sim. – Samael afagou novamente o rosto do general e sorriu, beijando-lhe de leve nos lábios.

– Aqui não, chefe. É estranho...

– Diz isso por causa do Cas? Eu vou falar com ele depois.

– Não somente. Por todos. Não sei como seus amigos verão isso assim...

– No momento ninguém verá nada, porque estamos sozinhos. – Justificou, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Ah... Eu sei. – Belzebu teve de rir com a frase proferida por seu ex-chefe. E quando o escutou, próximo ao seu ouvido, balbuciar, em um sussurro sedutor: "Não há o que temer, Orion", ele sentiu uma onda de calor se alastrar pelo seu corpo.

– É só não fazermos muito barulho... Mas – Lúcifer deu um sorriso maldoso. – Sei que está um pouco cansado, então... Apenas cuidarei de alguns assuntos... – Sentou-se no tronco do general e riu maroto, beijando-o lentamente no pescoço, descendo até o tórax, tomando um cuidado especial com os lugares feridos de seu amigo.

Belzebu o observou mordendo os lábios, sentindo arrepios quando ele passou a massagear o volume escondido pelo cobertor.

– Ah... Isso é... Tão bom... – Murmurou. – Eu, por mim, não sairia dessa posição... – Admitiu.

– Então não precisa se mexer. Deixe o trabalho comigo, Orion. Apenas curta.

Lúcifer o tocava com uma calma que chegava a ser inquietante, embora fosse bastante prazerosa. Ele fechou os olhos, decidido a aproveitar o quanto pudesse.

O Primeiro General observou quando Lúcifer se enfiou embaixo das cobertas junto com ele, como se estivesse se escondendo. E claro, não era nada disso. Belzebu apertou a parte de cima da manta, contendo-se para não gemer quando seu chefe passou a lamber seu órgão devagar, provocando-o.

– Gosta disso, Orion? – O tom da pergunta era insinuante o suficiente.

– S-sim... M-muito... – Murmurou, contendo a vontade imensa de gemer.

– Então... – Samael fez uma curta pausa para encará-lo. – Por que demorou a me procurar? – Sentiu-se satisfeito quando notou o sorriso de Belzebu.

– Eu... Não sei. – O Primeiro General pensou em tocar em seu membro ereto, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, sentiu a boca quente do outro, que, aos poucos, o levava ao delírio.

– Nós precisávamos ter pressa lá no subterrâneo... Aqui não tanto. – Comentou, antes de colocar todo o órgão sexual do parceiro na boca. Porque desde que lambera os próprios dedos quando se relacionaram pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Lúcifer tinha inegável curiosidade em provar mais do gosto do companheiro, embora amasse Castiel.

– Mas... E Castiel? - Perguntou Belzebu, contendo um gemido. - Ah... – Contorcera-se um pouco, mordendo os lábios.

– Talvez ele participe de algo assim um dia. – Retrucou, o sorriso de sarcasmo. – Mas... Falando sério, conversarei com o anjinho depois. Não pretendo magoá-lo, e acho que ele sabe disso.

– Tem certeza, então? – Tornou a questionar.

– Absoluta. – Concluiu, certo de que não teria problemas quando contasse tudo ao anjo.

- Então... Tudo... Hum! - Belzebu se contorceu, gemendo baixinho.

Lúcifer sabia muito bem o que fazia, e em que pontos ele podia pegar em Belzebu que o fariam uivar daquela maneira.

– Pena que você não pode gritar, meu caro. Mas seus gemidos são música para mim. – Samael se ateve a interessante tarefa de lamber o membro do parceiro, que, por sua vez, se controlava para não ejacular, ao menos não agora. Queria sentir um pouco mais do toque quente do outro.

Os movimentos se intensificavam na medida em que o ex-rebelde notava o brilho nos verdes olhos do general. Por mais que fosse somente sexo, era algo estranho para ambos. Consideravam-se amigos, de fato não pretendiam ter um relacionamento sério; queriam, porém, sentir aquilo tudo, como se fosse a tão sonhada liberdade que, mesmo fora do Paraíso, nunca tiveram.

Isso porque, apesar da rebelião, sempre havia um novo inimigo a perturbá-los. Os boatos até certo ponto infundados de que mantinham uma relação estável os incomodava, porque, no fundo, pretendiam tê-la de uma forma despreocupada – sem maiores compromissos –, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Entretanto, se entregar ao desejo ardente significaria dar armas ao oponente. Agora, no entanto, não tinham nada a perder. Apenas teriam de explicar tudo a Castiel depois. Mas o doce anjo não se tratava de um perigoso inimigo, e sim de um irmão que, embora reagisse de maneira complexa ao saber a verdade, faria de tudo para compreender a difícil situação. Sim, ainda que se sentisse triste, Castiel não os julgaria. E isso era tudo para os dois. Até porque, era melhor contar ao anjo o que ocorria a omitir tudo e enfrentar problemas depois. E, afinal de contas, Lúcifer confiava demais em seu potencial de sedução para mentir dessa vez.

Belzebu relaxou os ombros quando não aguentou mais, ejaculando com força na boca de Lúcifer, que parecia engolir tudo sem o menor problema, massageando seu órgão úmido com a língua para logo lamber os próprios lábios e dar um sorriso sacana, os olhos brilhantes de malícia para o outro anjo, analizando suas expressões com cuidado.

– Eu suponho que você tenha gostado disso, não? – Perguntou sacana.

O primeiro general estava tonto demais para responder com palavras, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e fechou os olhos com cansaço.

– Durma um pouco. E fique calmo, aqui você está bem. – Garantiu. Ele aguardou que o ex-subordinado adormecesse e caminhou ao banheiro. Após lavar as mãos, pegou a carteira de cigarros, um fósforo e foi à rua. Assim que o acendeu, percebeu uma energia estranha em volta. Olhou ao redor, descobrindo que alguém de poder inimaginável se aproximava. E o reconheceu de imediato: era Michael.

– Olá, irmão. – O outro anjo o cumprimentou com suavidade. Era um homem alguns anos mais velho que o corpo que Lúcifer usava no momento, trajando vestes simples de um possível professor. Seus olhos azulados eram mansos, e analizavam o outro ser celeste com franca curiosidade. – Você cheira a corrupção e sexo. Não entendo como isso pode ser doce ao olfato.

– Se veio até aqui para me julgar, pode ir embora, por favor.

– Eu, na verdade, vim para avisar que, possivelmente, você já saiba que não pretendo aceitar Castiel de volta. Mas há uma contraproposta.

– Qual é?

– Seu anjinho poderá regressar, desde que eu limpe a memória dele novamente. Assim ele voltará a ser o soldado correto que sempre foi, e você não precisa se envolver com nada... O que me diz?

Lúcifer torceu os lábios. – Sem truques?

– Limpo e rápido. Castiel volta ao céu e tudo fica normal. – Disse Michael.

– Como posso crer em você?

– Ora irmão, não me faça essa pergunta estúpida, pois o diabo aqui não sou eu. – O arcanjo sorriu com desdém. – Afinal de contas, seu leal amigo, Belzebu, passou por grandes problemas hoje...

– Eu sei. – Retrucou, interrompendo-o.

– E então, qual é sua resposta?

Samael pensou. Michael tinha razão em falar que ele, como diabo, não precisava fazer algumas questões. Mas aquilo o preocupava: garantias. E era tudo que o comandante das hostes celestiais não lhe transmitia. Suspirou fundo, colocou a mão na bainha apenas para sentir que não se esquecera da espada lá dentro... E raciocinou que, talvez, em uma situação tão complexa, quem agia como diabo não era bem ele, mas sim o poderoso arcanjo.

– Mas quem está fazendo pactos é você, não eu. – Alfinetou. – Preciso de um tempo.

– 24 horas. Depois disso, Castiel não volta nunca mais.

– Isso é o que veremos. – Desafiou. – Eu não preciso de você para levá-lo ao lugar que merece.

– Eu tenho pena de alguém como você, Satan. – Samael o olhou com raiva, pois detestava ser chamado assim. – É tão sozinho e frágil...

– Vai ver quem é frágil quando eu rasgar a sua garganta. – Rosnou, furioso. – Vá embora, Michael.

– Está bem. Vejo você amanhã. – Disse o anjo e desapareceu num bater de asas.

Lúcifer atirou seu cigarro longe, resmungando muitos palavrões em enoquiano e na língua da Terra, suspirando alto. – Como eu queria te matar, irmão. Queria muito.

Entrou silencioso na sala, para não acordar seu amigo, que ainda dormia no sofá. Resolveu, então, ir à cozinha procurar mais uma garrafa de whiskey.

A proposta feita pelo arcanjo não era tão ruim assim. Parecia-lhe, até, excelente. Só que não existia garantias de que fosse verdadeira. E isso o perturbava demais.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas à mesa de jantar da residência do senhor Singer. Abriu a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole do líquido.

– Meu Deus... O que eu faço agora? – Pensou. Mas logo se irritou. Porque o Pai nunca lhe dissera coisa alguma. Desferiu um potente murro na mesa, a qual chegou a sacudir. Depois sorriu para si e respirou fundo. Uma voz, porém, o fez se virar:

– Acalme-se, irmão. – Aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. E o tom inconfundível, então... Não havia dúvidas de que era Castiel.

O anjo menor caminhou em direção a ele e se acomodou em uma cadeira mais próxima. Retirou o copo, que fora enchido de novo, das mãos do ex-rebelde e as segurou logo depois.

– Conte-me, o que aconteceu? É por causa do que houve a Belzebu?

– Não somente. Pelo menos não foi isso que me deixou desse jeito. – Explicou. – Michael, aquele desgraçado... – Rosnou. – Falou comigo instantes atrás.

– Hum... O que ele queria?

– Fazer uma proposta. Trocar você pelo nosso amor, como já fizera antes.

– Como assim?

– Ele disse que aceita você de volta se limpar a sua memória... Entende?

Castiel crispou os lábios funos com desgosto. – Mas... Eu não quero isso. Como vou... Me lembrar de você se ele o fizer?

– Acho que o intuito é fazê-lo se esquecer disso. De mim. De tudo o que houve. Cas, me escute – Pegou as mãos do menor e o fitou. – é uma oportunidade única. E.. Estou pensando seriamente em dizer sim.

O anjo menor arregalou os olhos. – Não! Você não vai fazer isso! E quanto a mim? Eu não tenho escolha? Prefiro ficar na Terra com você do que voltar ao Céu e ser um soldado!

– Shhh, acalme-se. – Samael suspirou pesadamente.

– Como é que eu vou me acalmar... Eu não posso... Você entende? Quanto tempo passamos longe um do outro, e agora vem esse... – Parou a frase para conter as lágrimas. – ... Esse cretino querer me comprar. Por que é que você quer fazer isso? Por acaso teve um envolvimento com alguém no tempo em que esteve fora? Pode ser franco, por favor; vou ficar um pouco triste, sentir ciúmes... Mas não vou deixar de amar você... Porque o que eu sinto, o que eu sempre senti é forte demais pra ignorar.

Samael sorriu discreto. Mostrava-se surpreso com a possibilidade colocada pelo anjo menor. Pensou, inclusive, na hipótese de que Castiel presenciara as cenas de Belzebu e ele no sofá, mas logo rejeitou isso. E, de fato, o rapaz não sabia. Apenas imaginava que fosse algo do tipo, pelo temperamento sacana do outro, nada mais além.

– Está bem. Eu tive sim. - Samael molhou os lábios de leve. - Com Belzebu. - Viu o menor arregalar um pouco os olhos com certo espanto. – Qual o problema, Cas?

Castiel perdeu a fala. – Er... Não, nada, é só...

– Só?

O anjo menor crispou os lábios. –... Não sei dizer. Acho que estou... Chocado.

– Hum... Venha cá. – O maior o pegou no colo e o acomodou melhor. – Eu fiquei apavorado com a possibilidade de não ir com você... Porque sei que quer voltar pra casa, meu doce anjo. Mas eu, bem ou mal, ainda sou um rebelde. Eles vão me caçar, tanto os demônios quanto os seres alados.

– Por que diz isso, se o inferno é a sua casa, o único local que pode se abrigar e se defender?

– Porque o perdi para Azazel. – Confessou. – Não fui forte o suficiente para garantir meu trono maldito por lá. – Admitiu. – E, agora, sem um lugar fixo, tudo que tenho é Belzebu. E, claro, antes dele, tenho você. Mas como não sei o que acontecerá... Como não quero prender você por amá-lo até mais do que a mim mesmo, deixo você livre para escolher. – Explicou. – Farei um ritual para chamar nosso irmão Gabriel; relatarei a ele tudo que Michael e eu conversamos, tudo com a sua participação. Decidiremos, juntos, o que será melhor pra você. Pode ser? – Lúcifer notara que não seria correto tomar as decisões pelo anjo menor, então achou por bem lhe contar tudo logo, antes que um demônio o fizesse. Quanto a Castiel, absorvia as informações. Sentia ciúmes por saber de Belzebu e de Samael, mas compreendia as razões que os levaram – e que possivelmente os levam –, a fazer aquilo.

– Está bem. – Respondeu o rapaz depois de alguns segundos. Sua mente fantasiou por um momento como seria Lúcifer e Belzebu, fazendo-o mordiscar o lábio inferior, sentindo um leve formigamento no baixo ventre. Precisava sair das vistas de Samael antes que ele notasse. – Acho que vou voltar pra cama.

Samael sorriu de leve. – Faça isso. Estarei aqui embaixo quando acordar.

– Ok. – Levantou-se para retornar ao cômodo, quando aconteceu o que temia, o que o deixou vermelho de vergonha.

– Ei, tudo bem aí? – Lúcifer apontou, com um sorriso sacana, para a calça jeans que o anjo usava, notando o volume que havia entre as pernas do garoto. – Eu contei pra você de Belzebu e eu... E essa é a sua reação, é? – O ex-rebelde ria gostosamente.

Castiel corou ainda mais, evitando o olhar do outro anjo. – Er... Não é minha culpa! – Resmungou o menor. – Eu não controlo essa coisa.

– Sei. – Lúcifer riu com gosto. – Quer uma ajudinha? – Perguntou maldoso.

– Não. Eu... Ahn... Vou pra cama agora. – Ele corou mais. – E eu apanhei. Estou todo dolorido. – Lembrou.

Samael fez cara de dó. – Que pena... Mas boa sorte então. – Ele manteve o olhar fixo no volume antes do garoto subir as escadas correndo.

– Ele é adorável. E ficou pensando coisas sobre Orion e eu... – Refletiu, tentando se esquecer, por um momento, do tenso diálogo com Michael.

Sorveu o líquido que ficara no copo e, em seguida, colocou um pouco mais de whiskey para beber.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Castiel correu até o quarto e fechou a porta o mais rápido que pode. Se tivesse se trancado no banheiro, sua vida seria mais fácil, já que não iria acordar Taylor. Abriu os olhos, tomando um susto quando viu a garota sentada na beirada da cama engolindo alguns remédios à seco. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e ela usava uma camiseta larga do Misfits de cor preta.

–... Não ouvi você levantando. Acho que eu apaguei. – Comentou ela meio sonolenta. – Você está bem? – Perguntou, apontando a lanterna de seu celular para ele.

– Ah, eu, hum, tô sim. – Castiel pigarreou.

A garota cerrou os olhos, apontando a lanterninha para o rosto de Jimmy. – Você tá vermelho por quê? – Castiel franziu as sobrancelhas. Taylor não parecia bêbada, ela estava grogue. Provavelmente misturar seus remédios com álcool não dera muito certo.

– Ah, por nada. Eu já vou deitar. – Falou rapidamente.

– Hey... – Ela franziu o cenho, olhando com mais atenção a calça do rapaz. – O que aconteceu aí embaixo? – Ela perguntou divertida.

– Hum... Eu... Não controlo essas coisas, como disse para o Samael. – Explicou. – E como houve um momento revelação dele para comigo, eu fiquei assim.

– Quer contar? – Questionou.

– Acho que sim... Só não vá rir, tá? – Taylor assentiu.

– Vou fazer o impossível pra não rir. - Confirmou.

– Está bem... – Ele pigarreou, engolindo a seco. – Ele... Me disse que transou com o Belzebu. E eu imaginei... E... Ahn...

– Awwn! – Taylor não aguentou, desatando a rir. Deitou na cama de solteiro, cobrindo os olhos enquanto ria. – Isso é tão fofinho! Sério.

Jimmy corou mais.

– Ei, você disse que não iria rir... – Protestou.

– Desculpa Jim, é que você é incrível. – Comentou, quando pôde tomar fôlego para responder.

– Por quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

Ela se levantou, ainda rindo e o abraçou. – Porque você é fofo!

– Obrigado. Você é tão legal comigo.

– E então, como ficou com o que ele contou? Eu fiquei surpresa... Bastante surpresa.

– E eu, chocado. Não que eu não ache o Belzebu bonito, é só que...

– É só que o quê? – Ela o deixou a vontade para prosseguir.

– Eu achei... Legal imaginá-los juntos. – Comentou envergonhado. – Por isso que... Aconteceu isso. – Ele riu.

– Awn... – Ela o abraçou com mais força. Uma das coisas que Taylor menos gostava em seus remédio era que ficava carente demais dependendo da dosagem.

– Você pode dormir aqui comigo, se quiser. – Falou o rapaz.

– Sério? – Ele assentiu. – Valeu.

Taylor se acomodou ao lado dele na cama. Não demorou muito para dormir, devido à sonolência que os remédios lhe causavam. Ao contrário dela, Jimmy não dormiu. Passou o tempo todo refletindo sobre tudo que Lúcifer lhe relatara, inclusive sobre a proposta de Michael... Mas o rapaz estava decidido a não aceitá-la.

Quando se deu conta, os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto, por uma fresta da cortina. E ele pensou que, certamente, o ex-rebelde devia ter preparado tudo para chamar Gabriel à sala da casa de Bobby.

– E aí... Irmãozinho? – Castiel se assustou quando viu uma figura angelical parada perto da cama. – Hum... Gostosinha. Tá pegando, seu danado? – Gabriel sempre fora o mais bem humorado e brincalhão dos anjos, causando um pouco de dor de cabeça em Michael. – Luci me chamou. Aí eu achei melhor vir checar você antes. – Riu maroto.

– Olá, irmão. – O anjo menor manteve o tom baixo para não acordar Taylor.

– Sem formalidades - Gabriel bagunçou os cabelos muito pretos do garoto. – Me apresenta sua amiga aí que eu faço até uma dança erótica pra você.

– Ah, você não mudou mesmo... Que bom! – Exclamou, contente por vê-lo. – Eu apresento sim. Assim que ela acordar.

– Então vai querer a dança herótica? – O recém-chegado sorriu divertido.

– Talvez depois. – Castiel riu, olhando sobre o ombro quando sentiu Taylor se mexendo. – Bom dia.

–... Bom dia... - A asiática esfregou os olhos. - Ahn... Quem é esse?

– Esse é...

– Gabriel. – O anjo ergueu as sobracelhas de uma maneira sexy. – O Arcanjo Gabriel.

– Hum... Prazer em conhecê-lo.

– O prazer é todo meu. – Ele deu ênfase a palavra prazer, o que fez a menina rir. – Bem, acho que vou descer. O Luci tá me esperando para um momento a sós. – Castiel e Taylor começaram a rir. – Até depois.

– Até. – Responderam.

– Own, ele é fofo! Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas de um jeito charmoso. – Taylor comentou rindo.

– É, ele é bem diferente da maioria... Por isso gosto dele, de Belzebu e de Samael.

– Ah, mas você nem precisa me dizer que gosta do Lúcifer e do general... Isso deu pra notar nessa madrugada. – Comentou, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

Castiel baixou os olhos, envergonhado. – Eu já tinha quase me esquecido desse momento vergonhoso.

– Você. Eu não. – Taylor riu. – Aah... Eu não vou descer de shortinho, vou me sentir uma biscate.

– Ah, então acho melhor você se preservar. – Argumentou, depois de rir.

– Ahn... Como assim "me preservar"? Não saquei...

– Você se preservar... Do Gabriel, ora essa! – O rapaz abriu um sorriso.

– Ei, isso não vale. Só porque eu falei uma verdade, que você gostou muito dos dois anjos, não precisa dar o troco! – A garota fez bico, mas no fundo gostou da brincadeira, pois riu logo em seguida.

– Foi mal, eu não resisti. – Jimmy gargalhou. – Mas... Você tinha colocado suas roupas pra lavar, não tinha?

– Oh, droga! - Taylor sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu sabia que devia ter pego outro par de calças, sabia disso... Bom... Que droga.

– Pra provar que sou um amigão e tanto, vou pegar uma roupa pra você. É só me dizer onde, o que acha?

A asiática respirou aliviada. Por mais que conhecesse os irmãos Winchesters, Bobby, Lúcifer, e agora Belzebu e Gabriel, não seria legal deixar o quarto assim.

– Tá bem. Lá embaixo, lavanderia. – Respondera. – E suba sozinho, tá?

Jimmy riu com gosto. – Farei o possível.

– Ok, que bom. – Ele desceu as escadas rindo dos últimos acontecimentos. Apesar do clima um tanto pesado, a presença de Gabriel, por si só, já tornava tudo mais leve. E Taylor sabia ser engraçada.

– Baby brow! - Gabriel sorriu maroto quando viu o rapaz na ponta da escada. – Cadê sua amiga?

– Tá lá em cima. Eu vou pegar as roupas dela na lavanderia. – Contou.

– Hum... Desse jeito vocês vão casar. – Brincou o anjo. – Depois vá ali na sala... Luci e eu temos que conversar com você. – Pediu.

– Certo.

Castiel estranhou um pouco o tom meio sério de Gabriel no final da frase. Não era do feitio de seu irmão ser sério. Isso podia significar que a coisa estava muito, mas muito ferrada pro lado deles. O anjo suspirou baixo, apanhando as roupas de Taylor na lavanderia, não demorando a subir as escadas e entrar no quarto, encontrando a garota sentada mexendo no celular com o cenho franzido.

– Gabriel acha que vamos casar. – Comentou com diversão. – Eu vou esperar ali fora.

Taylor riu, abrindo um sorriso bobo. – Seria muito clichê. Do estilo Cidade dos anjos. - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, apanhando as roupas que ele deixara em cima da cama.

Ele tentou, por breves instantes, se recordar de que filme se tratava. Já ouvira falar em Cidade dos anjos, mas não se lembrava da história em si. E aquilo, nesse momento, não era tão relevante assim.

Taylor não demorou a se arrumar. Também estava curiosa para escutar o que o arcanjo diria, então tratou de se apressar. Os dois desceram as escadas devagar, sempre em silêncio. Quando chegaram à sala, Gabriel comentou:

– Ei, pra que toda essa tensão no ar? Vocês são tão jovens... Aproveitem a vida! – Exclamou, o que fez com que a asiática e Castiel abrissem um sorriso.

Era diferente ter alguém tão divertido no grupo. Não que Lúcifer não fosse engraçado, porém não agia dessa forma o tempo todo. E, de certa forma, o arcanjo tornava tudo mais fácil com seu jeito alegre de ser. Mas, mesmo assim, Castiel não parava de pensar no modo sério que seu irmão falara antes.

– Então... – O rapaz se sentou no braço de uma poltrona. Taylor encostou-se à parede de braços cruzados, apenas olhando. – O que queriam me dizer? – Perguntou sem rodeios. Não era uma boa hora de fazer questões que não importavam.

– Bem, pelo que o Luci me disse, você soube, por ele, da proposta de Michael, não é? – Castiel assentiu. – Pois é... Querem saber qual é a minha opinião? – A menina, Bobby, Belzebu, Dean, Samael e Castiel tinham os olhos fixos nele. – O arcanjo está agindo de maneira demoníacamente angelical... – O comentário fez todos rirem. – Mas, falando sério, não aceitem essa loucura.

– Têm muitas chances de Michael estar mentindo. – Lembrou Belzebu. – Ele pode simplesmente apagar a memória de Castiel e depois matá-lo no céu. – Comentou.

Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda com a cabeça dolorida pela bebedeira do dia anterior. – Isso que é confiança entre irmãos. – O comentário fez Lúcifer rir um pouco.

– Michael não é meu irmão... Nunca foi... Nunca será. – Devolveu o general, o tom melancólico. – O comandante do exército celestial só quis saber de destruição. – Completou.

– Então... O que vamos fazer, afinal? – Perguntou o senhor Singer. – Ficar esperando esse doido nos atacar?

– Não mesmo. Por que vocês não mantêm o plano inicial: usam a graça dele para que ele recupere as habilidades angelicais? – Quis saber Gabriel.

– Isso é temerário. – Contra-argumentou Samael. – Podem querer pegá-lo...

– Podem querer pegá-lo de qualquer jeito, maninho. – Disse o arcanjo. – E é melhor Cass estar mais forte para encarar Michael... Não acha, baby brow? – Gabriel apontou para Castiel, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Castiel concordou. – Se eu estiver com meus poderes, será mais fácil de me defender se alguém vier me atacar. – Lembrou. – E... Eu acho que vocês lembram como eu lutava, certo?

– Esse é o meu garoto. – Gabriel sorriu maroto.

– E quando vamos fazer isso? – Perguntou Dean.

– Agora mesmo, se ele quiser. – Respondeu o arcanjo. – O quanto antes melhor... Evitará problemas futuros.

– Ótimo. Então vou acordar o meu irmão... O Sammy não se dá muito bem com bebidas... – Comentou o loiro.

– Espere... Leve isso! – Taylor lhe alcançou um potinho com comprimidos. – Pode ser que ele precise.

– Valeu. – O caçador ia se retirar, mas resolveu sanar a curiosidade antes: – Eu não entendo uma coisa...?

– O que é? – Questionaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Se você sabia que ele recuperaria os poderes quando encontrássemos a graça e, depois, fizéssemos o ritual, por que não agiu assim, Samael? Se fomos para Delaware somente para achar a tal da graça...

– Eu... – O ex-rebelde baixou a cabeça. Não queria admitir aquilo, no entanto não omitiria, dos novos amigos, algo tão sincero. – Eu... Só tive medo.

– Ahn... Teve medo... De quê? – Perguntou Dean, que aparentemente não entendera o porquê.

– De que Cass fosse embora, de que eu o visse tão rapidamente... De que tudo significasse uma missão vazia... – Confessou.

– Ah, você correu riscos tão grandes por causa de sensações? – O Winchester mais velho arregalou os olhos, atônito. – Cara... Eu não acredito! As coisas são assim em uma guerra... Perdemos e ganhamos.

De repente o clima ficou tenso. Embora falasse a verdade, Dean tocara em uma questão bastante complexa para os anjos. Belzebu, por uma matança sem precedentes protagonizada pelo Anjo Negro, perdera a antiga civilização que comandaria; Gabriel, por brigas intermináveis no Paraíso, não voltava para casa; Samael, por uma rebelião movida pela revolta e pelas inúmeras perdas, se proclamara rei de um local que já não era mais seu... Até mesmo Castiel, que não tinha notícias de amigos queridos como Baltazar, rolou os olhos ao escutar o loiro. Mas ninguém mais do que Lúcifer sentiu as duras palavras que lhe eram dirigidas.

– É a mesma coisa egoísta de sempre... – Continuou o caçador. – E, por isso, podemos sacrificar a vida de quem gostamos... Entende...?

– Ei Dean, vá acordar o Sam. – Falou Bobby, como se lhe ordenasse que saísse da sala imediatamente.

O Winchester mais velho sacudiu a cabeça, resmungando enquanto subia as escadas com passos pesados. O clima ainda estava tenso na sala, e nenhum dos presentes se atrevia a abrir a boca por longos momentos. Até o senhor Singer pigarrear de leve.

– Garotos, vocês estão com fome? – Perguntou a Castiel e Taylor. – Estão com cara de que não veem comida caseira há um bom tempo.

Castiel deu de ombros, assim como Taylor, mas a garota concordara, sorrindo simpática.

– Fiquem aí, não demoro. Ah, e... Não fiquem abalados com o que Dean disse. A intenção dele é boa, ele é só um pouco desbocado. – Deu um sorriso leve.

– Tudo bem. – Disse Samael, o primeiro a tentar retomar o diálogo. – Ele é um bom garoto, sim. – Concordou.

– E então, Cass, se quer retomar os poderes, que tal comer algo gostoso antes? – Disse Gabriel.

– Parece bom. – Respondeu, um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

– Tipo um prato imenso e monstruoso de lasanha e um monte de doces. – O arcanjo sorriu sonhador. – E claro, umas colegiais gostosas te dando morango na boca.

Cas revirou os olhos vagarosamente, rindo. – Não acho que tenha algo assim por enquanto.

– Pelo menos a colegial já tem. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Hey! – Taylor resmungou de seu lugar.

Gabriel gargalhou com gosto. – Desculpa, força do hábito. Não é sempre que eu vejo uma asiática no meio de um monte de caras. Anjos, pra ser mais exato. Isso desperta minha imaginação... – Comentou maldoso, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Hum... Você vai ver. – Ela resmungou.

– Ah é? Então estou contente... – Retrucou, o tom brincalhão.

– Irmão, por favor... – Castiel chamou a sua atenção. – Está constrangendo ela.

– Ah, foi mal. Força do hábito... De novo. – Disse, enquanto Lúcifer caminhava de um lado para o outro.

– Qual o problema? – Perguntou Belzebu, já disposto a pegar em armas para atacar um possível inimigo, enquanto o anjo andava de um lado para o outro.

– Estou pensando... – Respondeu Lúcifer.

– E me deixando enjoado. – Gabriel sacudiu a cabeça. – Façamos o que eu disse então?

– Sim, certo. – Confirmou. Não tinha ânimo sequer para retrucar, devido à sensação inexplicável que o dominava.

– Então... Podemos fazer isso antes de comer? - Pediu Castiel. - Estou ansioso pra voltar a ter poderes.

– Ok maninho, você venceu. Vamos lá. – O arcanjo o conduziu a outra sala ao lado para iniciar o procedimento.

Nem Taylor e nem os dois anjos seguiram Gabriel e Castiel. – Você acha que isso não é uma boa ideia, certo? – Taylor perguntou a Samael.

– Eu... Já não sei. Talvez Dean tenha razão: eu não passe de um egoísta. Sei que o rapaz não disse aquilo por mal, e nem encarei assim...

– Você gosta dele, anjo! E Cass sabe disso. – Comentou a garota. – Fique calmo.

Lúcifer negou com a cabeça. – Talvez seja melhor pra ele ficar longe de mim.

– Não seja bobo! – Ela parou na frente dele e o encarou. – Você não é uma má influência pra ele. Nem pra ninguém, se quer saber. Seu irmão Michael fantasia muito sobre você, mas... Não pode ouvir tudo o que os outros dizem de você.

Samael riu sem humor. – Taylor, você diz isso porque não sabe nem metade das coisas que eu já fiz. Acredita que eu possa ser bom. Mas eu sei que não posso. E Castiel é... A coisa mais pura de toda a Criação. O anjo mais perfeito e leal. Não irei manchar ainda mais sua reputação.

– Você pode ser bom. Você está sendo. – Taylor insistiu.

– Entenda... Você está vendo apenas o que eu quero mostrar. – Samael disse firme. – O que eu realmente sou... Devastaria você.

– Não é a mim que você precisa impressionar. – Lembrou Taylor. – É o Cas. E querendo ou não, você já conseguiu isso. E ele não vai desistir.

O ex-rebelde suspirou pesadamente. – Mesmo que ele pegue os poderes de volta. Não mudei de opinião.

– Está sendo covarde.

– Eu... Não sei mais o que dizer. Perdi a capacidade de ser bom, de ser amável... Os homens têm razão em me culpar. Por isso não posso tê-lo comigo, porque Castiel é puro demais pra mim. Sei que ele não desistirá de me ajudar, de me ter por perto... O que me agrada muito. E como não terei forças para repudiá-lo, aceitarei tal auxílio, desde que Cass não se prejudique ainda mais. – Fez uma curta pausa para observar a asiática e Belzebu, que mantinham suas atenções focadas nele. – Michael é um tirano. Se souber que eu posso voltar pro Paraíso através de Castiel, não poupará esforços para tirá-lo de lá. – Acendeu um cigarro e o tragou com força. – Vamos ver como ficam as coisas; talvez Gabriel tenha uma carta na manga. – Levantou-se e foi em direção ao ferro velho de Bobby.

– Maldito Michael. – Murmurou o Primeiro General, o tom de revolta. – Vai pagar por ter deixado meu chefe assim... – Taylor o encarou; admirava a maneira firme que ele tinha de tratar os assuntos.

– Michael está jurado de morte por aqui. – Comentou ela com um sorriso leve. – Vamos conseguir. Vocês vão voltar para casa. Eu tenho... Nah, eu não tenho fé nem esperança. Tenho certeza.

– Obrigado. Seu apoio é importante, traz forças... Sabia? – Comentou Belzebu.

– Eu é que agradeço. – Falou, encantada com o modo gentil do outro. Como tinha traços fisicamente fortes, a garota pensara que ele fosse alguém rude, o que, de fato, não era.

(... ... ...).

Não demorou mais do que meia hora para Castiel e Gabriel aparecerem. Sentaram-se ao lado de Taylor e do Primeiro General, enquanto que Dean e Sam serviam-se de café.

– E então, como está, novinho em folha? – Perguntou ela.

– O maninho tá turbinadão agora. – Respondeu o arcanjo, o tom divertido. – Oi, rapazes. – Cumprimentou os Winchesters. – Vocês já sabem quem eu sou... O Dean, ao menos, sabe... Mas e você, Sam?

– Oi! – Falaram os irmãos. – Eu sei quem é você, o Dean me contou. – Disse o mais novo de forma simpática. – Bem, o fato de que Castiel recuperou os poderes significa que ele pode ir para o céu?

– Mais ou menos. – Explicou Gabriel. – Ele precisa apenas de um crachá. – Completou.

– Tipo uma autorização pra entrar? – Perguntou Dean.

– Basicamente sim. – Gabriel respondera. – E essa é a parte mais difícil.

– É difícil porque quem controla isso tudo é Michael, não é? – Supôs Sam.

– Exato. Mas eu, como arcanjo, posso permitir a entrada dele por lá... Acho que foi por isso que Luci me chamou pra ajudar.

– Ótimo. E como você fará isso? – Quis saber Taylor.

– Pedirei a Baturiel pra me matar. – Todos arregalaram os olhos.

– Calma aí... Quem é esse? E por que você seria louco a tal ponto? – Questionou Dean.

– Ei, nada de expressões sérias, pessoal. Baturiel é o anjo da ressurreição. É quem, tecnicamente, ficou no meu lugar, cumprindo as tarefas atribuídas a mim, sem assumir o posto de arcanjo. – Contou, o sorriso triunfante, como se soubesse o que iria fazer. – Eu o treinei desde cedo pra ocupar o meu lugar. Ele é o único que pode me matar e, de quebra, me trazer de volta com entrada liberada no céu, como se fosse um bar com bebida a noite toda. – Todos riram. – Mas como não tenho interesse em permanecer na casa do Papai por enquanto, apenas repassarei o meu crachá para o Cass. Entendem?

– Ah tá, agora sim. – Dean chacoalhou a cabeça. – Mas... E o capeta?

– O capeta... – Gabriel fez uma careta. – O capeta eu tenho que ver.

– A entrada dele lá será mais complicada, não é? - Taylor estava preocupada. Não apenas com o assunto em si, mas com seu amigo Lúcifer.

– É, querida... Por falar nisso, pra onde ele foi? – O arcanjo olhou ao redor, porém não o encontrou.

– Dar uma volta. – Disse Belzebu.

– Eu vou atrás dele. – A garota comentou. – Não demoro.

Gabriel ia perguntar se era uma boa ela ir só, mas não deu tempo; a asiática saiu rapidamente da sala.

– Jovens, ah, esses jovens... Sempre correndo! – Comentou, o tom divertido. – Acha que devemos ir também, maninho? – Ele apontou para Castiel.

– Ainda não. Se acontecer algo, a gente dá as caras. – Respondeu.

– Ok então. Eu vou atrapalhar o dono da casa, que por sinal está fazendo uma comida deliciosa... O cheiro tá ótimo!

– É lasanha, Gabriel. – Comentou Sam, que ajudava Singer nos preparativos.

O arcanjo levantou, animado, seguido por Dean, que também se mostrava ansioso para comer algo diferente de hambúrgueres todo santo dia.

Constituía-se, assim, uma família um tanto inusitada. Quatro anjos, três caçadores e uma garota divertida. Tratava-se de um grupo bisarro à primeira vista, mas todos, sem excessão, inclusive Samael, gostavam da companhia uns dos outros. Embora tivessem momentos um pouco tensos, se acostumavam, com o convívio, a partilhar algumas sensações. E, certamente, eles sabiam que enfrentariam perigos ainda maiores pela frente. Teriam de, cedo ou tarde, encarar Michael, o que não era fácil. Entretanto, apesar de aflitos, buscavam a coragem necessárias em uma palavra, um gesto, uma atitude de qualquer um dos membros da nova família.

– Perdemos o pai, mas ganhamos amigos legais. Isso é bom. – Comentou o Winchester mais novo.

– É. Assim, juntos, podemos enfrentar melhor as encrencas. – Brincou o loiro. – Unidos vamos conseguir!


	6. Chapter 6 parte 1

Cap 6 – parte 1.

Samael tragou demoradamente seu cigarro, atirando o filtro longe depois de alguns segundos, observando a pequena chama se apagar. Oficialmente, estava pouco ligando se voltaria ao Céu ou não. O que importava era mandar Castiel de volta. E nada mais. Talvez ficasse perambulando pela Terra enquanto esperava que o mundo se explodisse. Era triste. Mas não estava procurando finais felizes.

– Você tinha razão. – Ele olhou de lado por um momento, observando Taylor se aproximar, parando a certa distância. – Gabriel tinha duas cartas na manga.

– Meu irmãozinho é um gênio para coisas ilegais. – Deu um sorriso leve.

– É, ele sabe bastante mesmo. Vai mandar Cass de volta como tem que ser.

– Ótimo. Assim tudo voltará ao seu devido lugar.

– Mas... E você? – Arriscou a garota.

– O que tem eu, amiga? – Fez uma pausa e acendeu outro cigarro logo depois. – Eu... Vou levar a minha vida como um anjo renegado. – Concluiu. – Não digo isso para que sinta pena de mim... Entende? É porque é a única coisa que me resta...

– Lute por isso. Volte pro céu. – A mais nova o encarou por alguns segundos. – Tem todas as armas que precisa.

– Tenho? – Perguntou o anjo.

– Claro que tem. – Taylor insistiu. – Agora lute. Nem mesmo um tirano consegue segurar a barra quando você o cutuca demais.

Lúcifer riu, sem humor. – Não conhece Michael.

– Conheço o suficiente pra saber que ele não aguenta dois minutos lutando contra você sozinho.

– Você... Sugere um duelo entre ele e eu? – O ex-rebelde sorriu.

– E por que não?

– Sei lá... Eu não sei se o Cass e os outros aprovam... Entende?

– Converse com eles! Você tem bons amigos agora. Os irmãos Winchesters parecem gostar de você. Até mesmo Dean, com aquele jeitão descuidado, crê em você. E Sam, então, esse nem se fala! Eu gosto muito de você... Belzebu, Gabriel e Castiel também... E tem o Bobby, que deixou a gente ficar aqui. Apóie-se em nós se está difícil.

– Obrigado. – O tom dele era sincero, emocionado. – Valeu mesmo, querida.

– Me agradeça quando tiver derrotado seu irmão. – Taylor deu um sorriso.

Lúcifer riu baixo. – Vou me lembrar disso.

A asiática cruzou os braços, sorrindo de lado. – E aí? Ontem o Jimmy entrou no quarto de barraca armada porque você contou que deu uns pegas no Belzebu.

– Ah é? Ele tava assim até chegar lá em cima? – Samael sorriu com vontade. –... Não acredito! Acho que terei de contar essa história ao Primeiro General.

– Se você fizer isso, o Castiel vai ter problemas. – Comentou a menina, um sorriso divertido.

– É. Mas acho que ele não vai reclamar se for algo desse tipo. – Ambos riram. – Ou melhor... Vou aprontar uma das minhas.

– Hum... E eu posso saber o que vai fazer, Henry Lúcifer?

– Ah, claro! Vou atrair Cas para perto de mim. E você vai me ajudar.

– Ahn... Eu?

– Exatamente. Se tudo der certo, se não tivermos problemas durante o dia, pedirei a você para, por volta das onze da noite, dizer pra ele ir me procurar no quarto dos fundos da casa do senhor Singer. Ok?

– Eu duvido que ele vá aceitar. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Use suas armas femininas. – Lúcifer piscou maroto.

– Ta... Mas e se tivermos problemas... Como, por exemplo, Michael?

– Deixamos para pôr minha ideia em prática amanhã. O que acha? Pode cooperar comigo?

Taylor coçou a nuca. – Ok. O que você vai aprontar?

– Quer vir também? – Sugeriu malicioso.

– Não, de boa. Meu ego vai inflar muito se eu me enfiar no meio de caras bonitos.

– Tudo bem. Você não me convenceu, mas eu ainda tenho tempo. – Jogou o restante do cigarro em uma lixeira que havia ali perto. – Eu costumo realizar sonhos. – Contou, olhar triunfante. – E como ele nos imaginou juntos, vou tornar isso real.

A asiática não aguentou: começou a rir, divertindo-se em imaginar Jimmy em uma situação embaraçosa como aquela.

– Que foi? – Samael perguntou com diversão.

– Tô imaginando a cara dele, tadinho. Isso é maldade! – Ela esfregou os olhos, ainda rindo.

Lúcifer rolou os olhos, divertido. – Vai me dizer que nada disso nunca passou pela sua cabecinha?

– Já. Várias vezes. – Admitiu. – Mas com o Jimmy é engraçado. Ele é fofo!

– Por isso mesmo que será diferente. Ele é quem vai decidir... Não precisa fazer nada, se ele não quiser... Ou tudo. Eu só vou dar os ingredientes, por assim dizer.

– Ah... Mas você é um sacana de verdade, ahn? – Falou a garota. – Awwn! Às vezes dá vontade de te morder por você ser tão fofo. Mas eu não me arrisco. – A asiática riu.

– Tudo bem. Quando quiser se arriscar, não precisa telefonar. – Respondeu, o tom malicioso.

O ex-anjo caído sentiu, por breves instantes, que alguém se aproximava. Demorou uma fração de segundos para reconhecer a potente energia que os rodeava. Quando se deu conta de que se tratava de Michael, era tarde demais para avisar Taylor de que precisava correr para dentro da casa.

– Droga... – Murmurou baixinho. – Vá pra debaixo de um carro e me espere ali. Ok?

A menina assentiu, porém pensava em um modo eficaz de auxiliar o amigo. Porque sentia que, dessa vez, o diálogo não terminaria bem.

– Você não sabe contar, é? – Reclamou Samael, o tom debochado. – Se disse que retornaria em 24 horas, não devia aparecer à tarde?

– Eu não vim esperar sua resposta. Já a tenho... O Anjo Negro viu quando Gabriel entrou na moradia desse caçador... E também sentiu quando Castiel retomou os poderes angelicais.

– Como você é xereta, irmão. - Lúcifer revirou os olhos em deboche. - Gabriel não pode nem fazer uma visita pra mim?

– Eu conheço você, Lúcifer. – Rosnou Michael.

– Ou... Tem a pretensão de dizer que me conhece. – O ex-rebelde rosnou de volta. – Eu tenho meus métodos pra conseguir o que quero, e Gabriel está do meu lado.

– É, vamos ver até quando...?

– Não se atreva a matá-lo, entendeu? Porque eu vou atrás de você depois. – Completou.

– Não tenho medo de suas ameaças, irmão. E na verdade, não vim sozinho, meu amigo Anjo Negro tem um pequeno assunto a tratar com uma garota humana que está com você. – Disse com naturalidade, ignorando quando o ser celeste denominado Anjo Negro aparecera atrás de si. – Pode me dizer onde ela está? Assim posso deixá-lo ocupado.

– Ela foi embora. – Mentiu Lúcifer.

– Irmão... Suas mentiras não me enganam. Procure a menina embaixo dos carros. – Disse Michael com um sorriso sacana. – Agora, podemos conversar novamente.

O Anjo Negro se afastou dos dois seres alados, com a espada em punho. O corte em seu braço agora era uma cicatriz fina em um tom mais claro que sua pele. Uma marca horrorosa para um guerreiro como ele.

E ainda por cima, fora feita por uma garota humana. Vergonhoso. Um motivo a mais para que ele a matasse bem lentamente.

Procurou com atenção por baixo daqueles veículos enferrujados, não demorando a localizar a garota que lhe causara aquela marca vergonhosa. Esticou a mão, puxando-a pelo cabelo sem o mínimo de gentileza. – Não parece tão corajosa agora. – Comentou com escárnio.

A garota não respondeu nada. O assassino a puxou com violência, enquanto fazia um corte profundo no braço dela. Porém Samael, por ser reconhecido por sua agilidade física, só teve tempo hábil de tocar na testa dela, com o objetivo de transportá-la para dentro da casa de Bobby.

– Eu... Não acredito... Seu cretino! – O Anjo Negro estava indignado. – Prefere gastar boa parte de suas forças salvando essa garota insignificante ao invés de lutar como bom guerreiro que é?... Covarde! – Bradou.

– Taylor é minha amiga. – Respondeu calmo. – Não permitirei que a machuque.

– Sei. – Rosnou o Anjo Negro. – Não vou lutar com um covarde feito você.

– Melhor para sua saúde. – Alfinetou Lúcifer com sarcasmo.

O Anjo Negro bufou. – Ainda vou conseguir minha vingança. E não vai ser um simples corte no braço.

– Vai ter que passar por um grupo antes. – Lembrou o ex-rebelde.

– E passarei com um banho de sangue.

– Hum... Desafio aceito. Belzebu estará esperando por você. – Retrucou.

O brutal assassino voou sem dizer mais nada. Sentia-se irritado por não ter acabado sua missão. O tempo, entretanto, estava ao seu lado. Cedo ou tarde se vingaria.

– É lamentável. – Comentou Michael. – Você é um irresponsável, corrupto, e... Agora é um covarde!

– Hum... Se tiver mais algum elogio, fique à vontade... – Debochou, enquanto tirava a espada da bainha.

– Não tenho mais nada pra falar com você, irmão. – O arcanjo também estava armado.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Taylor aparecera na sala repentinamente. Esperava encontrar algum dos rapazes, porém não os achou. Correu para a cozinha, que ficava afastada do ferro velho. E, para o seu alívio, todos estavam lá.

– Bem, baby, tenho que dizer que você fica sexy sangrando, mas isso não é muito saudável. – Gabriel fora o primeiro a comentar. – O que houve?

– Ah, nada de mais... Só o Anjo Negro querendo cortar minha garganta. – Ela deu de ombros. – O Michael está lá. Com o Lúcifer. Acho que eles vão brigar muito feio.

Jimmy ficou lívido.

– Calma Cass. Eu sei o que fazer em uma hora dessas. – Garantiu Gabriel. – É claro que Michael não vai gostar, mas fazer o quê? – Levantou-se, enquanto fazia um sinal para Sam. – Você será o meu ajudante, enquanto Dean e Bobby ficam com as crianças. – Apontou para Jimmy e para Taylor, que riram do modo brincalhão do anjo.

O Winchester mais novo concordou. – O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou.

– Você vai acertar Michael pelas costas com isto. – Entregou-lhe uma espada prateada. – Vamos! E Belzebu... Está em condições de vir junto? – O Primeiro General assentiu.

– Mas... E depois? O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Sam, enquanto os três caminhavam.

– Vou mandar Michael para outra dimensão... Digamos que ele levará um dia e meio pra voltar. – Sorriu maroto.

– Você não presta. – Comentou Dean meneando a cabeça rapidamente.

– Nunca disse que prestava. Agora vamos, rapazes.

Os três correram, enquanto que o loiro e Bobby ajudavam a garota com o corte que tinha na testa. Castiel, por sua vez, se mostrava ansioso para ajudar, mas sabia que, ao menos por agora, era melhor permanecer quieto.

– Eu tô bem, achei que seria pior. – Comentou ela bem humorada.

– Mas não custa verificar, não é? – Disse Dean, ao que a asiática assentiu.

– Espero que eles voltem logo. – Falou a menina.

– Não vão demorar, disso eu tenho certeza. – Garantiu Jimmy. – Isso se, claro, Belzebu não achar o Anjo Negro pelo caminho.

– Eu não me importaria. Queria eu mesma dar umas porradas nesse cara de novo. – Comentou Taylor.

– Vai com calma aí, tigre. – Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Aprenda a se defender antes.

– Tá... Valeu, cara.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Gabriel mantinha o olhar fixo no horizonte, enquanto vislumbrava seu irmão, arcanjo Michael, decolar sem rumo. – Vá com Deus... Mano! – Exclamou. – Valeu, Sam! Você o acertou bem como eu queria!

Os dois se aproximaram de Belzebu, que tratava de conduzir um inconsciente Lúcifer para dentro da residência.

– É grave? – Perguntou o Winchester mais novo, que passara a auxiliar o general na tarefa de carregar o ex-rebelde.

– Não, felizmente. Ele foi atingido nas costas. – Explicou. – Mas sem muita violência. Provavelmente se desgastou por ter enviado Taylor à cozinha. – Completou.

– Ei, deixa eu ajudar também! – Reclamou o arcanjo, enquanto os acompanhava.

– Como se sente? – Belzebu perguntou quando seu chefe abrira um pouco os olhos.

–... Dolorido. – Resmungou Lúcifer bem humorado. – Taylor está bem?

– Está sim. – Disse Sam.

Eles o deitaram no sofá da sala. Após tossir um pouco, Lúcifer contou que evitara a morte da amiga. Os rapazes se entreolharam, atônitos. Principalmente Gabriel, que trocava olhares cúmplices com o ex-general do inferno.

– Vou buscar um copo de água pra você, anjo. – Disse Sam, que caminhava em direção à cozinha.

– Você está frustrando todos os planos do mano chefe... – Falou o arcanjo. – Era pra vocês dois lutarem... Era para os Winchesters servirem de receptáculos... Por que mudou? Por que salva os humanos, se deveria fazer o contrário? – O tom sério de Gabriel assustou Lúcifer.

– Porque, depois de um tempo, não quis mais ser somente um rebelde imundo. Eu cansei! E quando soube que Cass precisava de ajuda, vi a oportunidade que precisava.

– Isso é muito... Amável. Sério. - Gabriel sorriu de lado. – Quase um ato de amor.

Lúcifer encolheu os ombros, sorrindo um pouco. – Pode-se dizer que seja um. – Ele se ajeitou no sofá, ficando sentado. – E tenho a impressão que isso ainda não acabou.

– Todos nós temos, irmão. – O arcanjo suspirou com pesar. – Hey, Baby Doll! – Gabriel abriu um sorriso brincalhão quando viu Taylor se aproximar correndo. – Vou te dar uma roupinha de colegial e uma katana. O que acha?

Taylor arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não, valeu. – Ela chacoalhou um pouco a cabeça, aproveitando a deixa para se jogar em cima do anjo que estava sentado, abraçando-o. – Eu podia ter ajudado você! Mas obrigada.

– De nada, querida. Quando você estiver mais bem preparada, poderá me ajudar.

– E como eu faço isso?

– Peça auxílio a Belzebu. Ele poderá conversar com você sobre os pontos fracos do Anjo Negro. – Explicou.

Empolgada para saber tudo a respeito do inimigo, a garota pediu para falar com o Primeiro General. Pretendia, assim, cooperar de algum jeito. Não que não pudesse ser salva pelos amigos, porém queria ter a oportunidade de tirá-los de situações difíceis, também.

– Como está, irmão? – Perguntou Gabriel descontraído.

Samael deu de ombros. – Já estive em dias melhores, isso é um fato. – Brincou, rindo um pouco.

– O que Miguel te disse, hun? Que você é um desleal e toda aquela palhaçada? – O arcanjo perguntou, enquanto sentava ao lado do outro e prosseguia em sua fala: – Tudo vai dar certo. Tente ter fé, ok? – Gabriel sorriu. - Eu farei o possível pra ajudar vocês.

– Eu sei. O problema não é exatamente esse.

– Então qual é?

– Sei que Michael vai jogar sujo. E me preocupo com o Cass no meio disso tudo.

- Claro que ele falou todas essas coisas... Que sou desleal... Mas isso não me atinge assim. Só temo por tudo... Não sei o que é, mas é como se a minha memória bloqueasse algo importante... Sobre o meu passado... O meu passado rebelde... Entende?

– Não acha que... Fizeram lavagem cerebral em você, acha? – Gabriel lambeu os lábios, intrigado.

Samael encolheu os ombros. – Não sei o que pensar, não sei mesmo. Talvez sim.

– Que tal uma regressãozinha básica, hun?

– Creio que possa me esclarecer algumas coisas.

– Então tá. Hum... Eu... Acho que sei a que coisa você se refere. – Fez uma pausa e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Nós... Precisamos fazer esse procedimento o quanto antes, porque você poderá ser pego de surpresa. – Olhou em volta para verificar se todos estavam ocupados; se tivesse de mexer em algo tão relevante, preferia revelar a Lúcifer primeiro.

– O que foi, irmão? Não gosto quando fica sério assim...

– É... Sobre Belzebu e você. Porque, bem como eu, Michael têm cartas na manga.

– Hum, certo. – Lúcifer crispou os lábios.

– Feche os olhos e relaxe. – Disse Gabriel com a voz calma. – Agora, quero que volte para quando tinha acabado de ser expulso do Paraíso, ok?

– Ok. – Balbuciou, um tanto incerto se deveria prosseguir.

– E então... O que você vê? – Questionou o arcanjo.

O ex-rebelde franziu as sobrancelhas por alguns momentos, seus lábios se separaram por alguns segundos quando se dera conta do que tinha enterrado há tanto tempo. –... Porra...

– Lembrou de algo?

– É... De Belzebu... E... Eu! – Murmurou. – Mas como isso foi apagado assim?

– Depois que você lutou contra Michael por ter insistido em quebrar as regras e por ter levado Lilith embora, a sua memória foi varrida. – Contou.

– E você sempre soube de tudo, não é? Por isso fugiu do céu?

– Sim. Até porque, confesso que, até hoje, não sei como Belzebu não se recorda da relação de vocês dois. É óbvio que fizeram algo semelhante com ele... Mas provavelmente com muita tortura. – Acrescentou. – Vamos... Quer falar mais sobre o que está vendo?

– Eu... Não vi mais nada. – Samael umedeceu os lábios, suspirando baixo. – E agora, mano?

Gabriel segurou o queixo, pensativo. – Bem, mano... Acho que deixei você numa bagunça não? Você ama o Cas, mas ama o Belzebu também.

– É. Mas a culpa não é sua. Eu teria de enfrentar essa situação cedo ou tarde. – O tom era melancólico. – Por isso que eu não vejo jeito... O melhor que tenho a fazer é ajudá-los como posso e cair fora...

– Não, nem pensar! Nós vamos resolver as coisas. Vamos dar um jeito.

– E o que você sugere?

– Que você pegue os dois, ora! – Comentou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Lúcifer se lembrou, de imediato, do que aprontaria para Castiel, e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– Que sorriso é esse, hun? – Gabriel arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ah... – Sorriu mais, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Amanhã eu conto pra você. Oh, aproveita e diz pra Taylor que o plano ainda está de pé.

– Que plano? O que está planejando sem mim, hein Luci?

– Sem você, é? Hum... Não sabia que gostava que eu o colocasse no meio dessas questões. – Disse, o tom de malícia.

– Bem... Não exatamente no meio... Ah... Você entendeu! – O arcanjo sorriu, um pouco embaraçado, o que fez Samael rir com gosto. – Eu vou passar o seu recado, mas quero saber o que é antes. Ok?

- Tá bem... – Lúcifer deu um sorriso maroto. – Vou... Realizar uma pequena fantasia do Cas. Ele ficou... "Animado" com a ideia de mim e Belzebu juntos.

– Wow, wow, wow! Isso é bem... – O arcanjo revirou os olhos com um sorriso digno de Cheshire Cat. – Divertido.

– É, bastante. Claro que sei que, no início, o Cas ficará sem saber o que fazer... Ou melhor, não saberá onde se esconder... Mas ele vai gostar. Eu sei que vai.

– E o que a Taylor tem a ver com isso? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Ela é quem vai convencer o Cas a ir até o quarto, entendeu?

– E depois? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu maldoso.

– É tudo comigo e com o general... Nós vamos fazer o Cas ficar no quarto sem precisar forçá-lo a absolutamente nada, até porque, não é esse o objetivo.

– Ah, maninho! Você continua brilhante!

– Talvez por isso ainda me chamem de Estrela da Manhã.

– É, faz sentido. – Sorriu divertido. – E com Michael longe por quase um dia, vocês terão tempo.

– Exato. – Ele sorriu maroto.

– Então... Esse é o papel da minha garota favorita? Trazer seu anjinho para um lugar legal?

– Basicamente.

– Por quê?

– Sei lá, acho que Taylor não quer ficar no bolo.

– Ah, então vou aproveitar pra roubar a garota um pouco, nem que seja pra conversar. – Falou Gabriel.

– Ela acha você fofo. – Lúcifer riu do próprio comentário.

Gabriel arqueou as sobrancelhas com seu melhor sorriso. – Yeah, baby. As garotas me adoram.

– Com certeza. – Concluiu, enquanto Castiel se aproximava devagar.

– Tudo bem, irmãos? – Quis saber. – Ou interrompo vocês?

– Não, claro que não. Tá tudo ok! – Responderam.

– É que... A comida tá na mesa! – Exclamou, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

– Nham! Estou morrendo de fome. – Gabriel se levantou. – Vamos irmão, você precisa comer lasanha senão você não sabe o que é vida. É melhor que orgasmo, sério.

– Ouvi dizer que chocolate era melhor que orgasmo. – Lúcifer comentou divertido.

– É, também é. Depois eu consigo uns chocolates por aí, ok?

– Tudo bem então. Valeu, mano.

Os anjos caminharam até a cozinha. O delicioso cheiro da lasanha invadia quase que toda a casa. Os Winchesters e Taylor já estavam acomodados e servidos. Bobby cortara um grande pedaço da comida para si, enquanto observava Belzebu, que sequer se mexia.

– Você não vai comer, rapaz? – Quis saber o senhor Singer.

– A minha missão é proteger a sua casa. Se me alimentar, posso perder a concentração. – Justificou. – E, além disso, não tenho ordens de que possa ter uma refeição aqui.

Lúcifer sorriu satisfeito. O general não mudara em nada. Continuava focado no trabalho, na missão e na guerra. Mas os tempos eram outros. E Samael Estrela da Manhã se mostrava como alguém bem mais flexível.

– Orion, não seja bobo. – Ele deu um sorriso. – Coma. Vai se sentir melhor. E mais forte, se quer saber. – Piscou.

Belzebu olhou o chefe contrariado. – Mas chefe...

– Vai por mim. Vai se sentir melhor. – Sorriu para o anjo.

– Tudo bem então. – O general largou a espada na sala e, após lavar as mãos, retornou à cozinha.

Todos iniciaram a refeição. E em silêncio, devido à fome que sentiam. Somente depois de alguns minutos foi que Gabriel falou:

– Estamos livres de Michael por quase um dia. E eu vou poder chamar Baturiel pra conversar. E essa é a tarefa da tarde, rapazes? – Ele mirou os Winchesters. – Deixei uma lista de ervas pra vocês conseguirem pra mim depois. Então... Por favor, cumpram o dever de casa. – Pediu, um sorriso brincalhão.

– Vamos ganhar doce no final? – Ironizou Dean.

– Se quiser vai ser bem mais que doce... – Gabriel sorriu malicioso. – Mas enfim. Agora você, Castiel meu garoto, o que vai fazer de tarde? – Olhou o rapaz de cabelos pretos rapidamente com interesse.

– Ahn... Eu não sei não. – Ele deu de ombros. – Seria ruim se eu desse uma volta? Claro que, eu levaria alguém comigo. Mas... Eu poderia?

Lúcifer crispou os lábios. – Pra onde você iria, Cas?

– Bem... Queria conhecer o lugar, sabe?

– Não vejo problemas nisso. – Comentou o arcanjo. – Por que não o acompanha, mano? – Apontou para o ex-rebelde.

– Claro! Será ótimo!

– Obrigado. – Castiel sorriu.

Gabriel limpou a garganta, olhando para os outros à mesa. – Agora você, Belzebu. O que vai fazer de tarde?

– Não tenho a mínima ideia... – Pensou um pouco. – Por quê? Tem alguma tarefa pra mim?

– Hum... Não sei dizer. – Gabriel comentou. – Alguma ideia, Luci?

– Ele... Pode vir junto se quiser. – Castiel tirou a resposta da boca do outro.

– Não, obrigado. Prefiro ficar aqui. Vocês precisam de um tempo a sós. – Contra-argumentou o general, em um tom gentil.

– Tem certeza? – Insistiu o anjo menor. – Se convidei, tá tudo ok...

– Eu sei, Cas. Mas não... Obrigado. Eu vou ficar aqui, esperando. – Concluiu.

– Bem... – Samael iniciou. – Faça companhia ao Bobby, então.

– Irei. – Belzebu deu um sorriso. – E isso é muito bom, pra dizer a verdade. – Indicou o pedaço de lasanha em seu prato.

– Ah... Prazeres terrenos. Quem é o próximo: ah – Olhou para Taylor com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E você, minha linda? Alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?

– Ahn... Na verdade não.

– Vai... Nada, nada? – Gabriel ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Por que não assiste um filminho? Gosta de terror? – Viu que a garota assentira. – Vai passar Stephen King's: It, hoje. Já viu?

Ninguém além de Jimmy notara um discreto tique nervoso que Taylor tinha. O de mexer no cabelo. – Ah... Já. Legal. – Comentou. – Talvez eu assista o filme de novo. – Completou.

– Certo. Então vamos terminar de almoçar e... Mãos a obra! – Concluiu o arcanjo.

(... ... ... ... ...).

Fazia um tempinho que Castiel não perambulava sem rumo pelas ruas. Sempre gostou de fazer isso quando morava em Pontiac. Mas normalmente estava sozinho, ou com um livro embaixo do braço para lhe fazer companhia. E naquele momento, tinha Lúcifer lhe fazendo companhia.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, sem saber direito o que falar. Às vezes se olhavam; davam a nítida impressão de que dialogavam desse modo. Mas a quietude começava a incomodá-los.

– Cas? – Lúcifer decidira quebrar aquela barreira de silêncio.

– Sim?

– Você está bem?

– Estou. Talvez tudo que ocorreu nos últimos dias seja um pouco demais pra mim, mas estou sobrevivendo.

– Entendo... – Ele sorriu de lado. – Mas você estava tão... Quieto.

– Eu sei. É só que... – Baixou os olhos, a timidez o dominara por inteiro antes que completasse a frase.

– "É só que..." O quê?

– Estou feliz por ter você de volta.

Por ter Gabriel conosco, por ver que Belzebu está bem... E por ter amigos novos. Estou muito contente mesmo.

Lúcifer sorriu mais. – Mas... Por outro lado, você parece incomodado com alguma coisa.

– É que... Isso sempre acabou... Cedo ou tarde... Sabe? Desde que eu era um soldado... Eu perdia os que amava. E eu não sei até quando vou continuar com vocês.

Samael passou o braço pelos ombros do anjo menor. – Até o dia em que você estiver cheio da nossa presença. – Deu uma piscadela. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Cas. Eu prometo.

– Eu queria... Que você tivesse esperança de voltar ao Céu comigo. – Comentou o rapaz mais baixo. – Se pudéssemos matar Michael...

– É arriscado, Cas. – Disse o anjo. – Lembra do que houve da última vez que eu e Michael brigamos? Não ia dar certo. Muitas pessoas iriam morrer por nossa causa.

O rapaz suspirou baixo. – Desculpa. Foi uma ideia idiota.

– Não, tá tudo bem. Entendo por que você falou isso. Apenas quer que fiquemos juntos... – Fez uma pausa, olhando nos belos olhos azuis do menor. – E, acredite, eu também quero voltar, quero ficar com você.

– É claro que... Michael é meu irmão, mas não consigo vê-lo dessa forma. Pode até ser besteira, só que depois de tudo que ele fez, é difícil considerá-lo assim.

– Então... Vamos dar um jeito. O primeiro passo é conseguir a sua entrada no mundo celestial. Gabriel vai conversar com Baturiel hoje mesmo. Quando você obter tal permissão para entrar no Paraíso, nós pensaremos no restante.

O ex-rebelde apertou Castiel em um abraço forte, que transmitia confiança e segurança para o anjo menor. Eles se encararam por um longo tempo, até que Jimmy dissesse:

– Mas... Será que o diálogo de Gabriel com o aprendiz dele será favorável a nós?

– Sim. Conheço Baturiel. Ele nunca concordou com as decisões equivocadas que Michael tomou. Vamos esperar para ver o que o arcanjo terá para nos contar, o que acha?

– Parece bom. – Castiel deu um sorriso tímido. – Ah... Bem, queria te contar uma coisa sobre ontem, para passarmos o tempo...

Lúcifer ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e não conteve um sorriso sacana. – Hum. O quê?

– Nada do que você está pensando agora. – O rapaz corou fortemente nas bochechas e limpou a garganta, embaraçado. – Eu tenho que admitir que... Gostei de imaginar você e Belzebu juntos.

– Notei. – Samael sorriu maroto.

– Mas eu espero que você não comente nada com o general, porque eu não pretendo passar vergonha.

– Olha, Cas... Eu sou acostumado a grandes surpresas, então não vou mentir. Tive vontade de contar a ele, só que ainda não fiz isso.

Castiel passou de corado para branco pálido e corado novamente em questão de segundos, fazendo o anjo maior rir gostosamente. – M-mas... Eu... Ahn... Eu... – Ele mexeu no cabelo em claro sinal de vergonha. – Não conte a ele...

– Oh Cas... – Lúcifer riu, abraçando-o. – Não faça essa carinha culpada... Ela me faz pensar em coisas... – Comentou malicioso ao pé do ouvido do menor, que se arrepiara.

– Eu... Te amo. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, vencido pelo tom sedutor que Samael empregara.

– Eu também amo você. Quando estamos juntos, sei que posso ser bom. – Comentou.

– Mas você é alguém bom. Eu sei que é.

O anjo mais alto rira baixo. – Você e Taylor têm uma opinião bem parecida a meu respeito.

– Isso significa que possivelmente temos razão. – Castiel sorriu.

– É, quem sabe... – Observou, ao longe, uma pequena praça e apontou para o local. – Quer ir até lá?

O anjo menor assentiu, contente por eles terem encontrado um lugar tão cheio de vida – com diversos pássaros a voar e várias árvores por perto –, para contemplar.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Bobby procurava algum feitiço em um livro específico, mais para ter o que fazer do que por precisar de algo do tipo. O homem pensava que Belzebu não estava atento a tudo que fazia, porque continuava quieto desde que todos – menos Taylor, que via um filme de terror na sala ao lado –, haviam saído da casa. Mas o anjo mostrou que Singer estava enganado.

– Esse livro parece ser interessante.

O caçador ergueu os olhos para o rapaz de olhos sérios. – Só parece. – Comentou com uma pitada de humor. – Procura algo, garoto? – Quis saber. E claro, limpou a garganta rapidamente por ter chamado o primeiro general do inferno de garoto assim tão naturalmente.

Belzebu não pareceu ofendido, pelo contrário, ele deu um sorriso discreto e até mesmo simpático. – Não exatamente, senhor Singer. Só estava me perguntando o que fazia.

– Hum. Acho que estou matando o tempo. – Comentou. – E aprendendo algo novo.

– Legal. – Murmurou.

Bobby não pôde deixar de observar o jeito melancólico do ser que antes tinha como demoníaco. Notava que Belzebu tinha o andar lânguido e que mantinha os olhos baixos. E se perguntava por quais motivos aquele sujeito carregava tamanha dor.

O Primeiro General, por sua vez, caminhou até a caixa de armamentos que conseguira no inferno. Abriu-a e dela retirou uma espada dourada, cravejada de símbolos antigos em sua base. E ali permaneceu, imóvel a mirá-la, como se regressasse a um mundo que não existia mais.

– Qual o problema, rapaz? – Perguntou Bobby, sem saber se o ser lhe responderia, pois parecia prestar uma atenção assombrosa na lâmina da espada que segurava firmemente nas mãos. Quase como se conseguisse voltar no tempo com a mesma. Bobby sentiu uma pontada de pena dele.

– Nada, senhor. – Disse Belzebu depois de longos segundos quieto. – Só estava... – Girou a espada habilmente. – Pensando.

Largou a arma no chão e sentou próximo a ela. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, embora fizesse de tudo para tentar conter o choro. Como era um anjo guerreiro, não deveria fraquejar de um modo tão estúpido.

Porém não conseguiu. Belzebu sentiu a primeira lágrima escapar, como se ela fugisse de um aprisionamento secular. Ele procurou tocar na espada novamente, entretanto decidiu falar:

– Trata-se de uma arma sagrada. Fora destinada a um rei... – Contou, a voz embargada. –... Alguém que deveria zelar pela humanidade. – Concluiu. – Ela carrega o passado de uma próspera era, senhor Singer.

Bobby sorriu, ainda que o rapaz estivesse tão prostrado. O caçador jamais imaginaria que alguém tão respeitoso e tão gentil poderia ser tido como um indivíduo diabólico.

– Escute – Se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até onde o primeiro general estava. – Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você tem, rapaz. Mas... Seja lá o que for, você precisa colocar pra fora. Está te comendo por dentro.

– Eu não sou digno desta arma, senhor. Porque era para ser minha... Eu deveria empunhá-la com o objetivo de defender a nação que me designaram para proteger... Mas acabou. Todos morreram. E somente eu fiquei. – Fez uma pausa, tentando, uma vez mais, conter o choro. – Como eu queria ter ido com eles... Ter sucumbido com meu povo... Mas não. Michael me deu um castigo maior... Deixou-me vivo para que sentisse, com o passar do tempo, a dor da perda aumentar. Sou um rei fracassado, que não tem a mínima condição de levar esta espada consigo. – Levantou a impressionante arma e a entregou ao caçador. – Pegue-a, talvez seja melhor assim.

– Mas... – Bobby ficou sem ação ao receber a arma. – Eu não...

– Fique com ela, senhor Singer. Por favor. Eu não a mereço. – Belzebu o olhou com tristeza.

– Eu... Não sei o que dizer. Sinto que, pelo que me conta, as coisas foram bastante complicadas... – O homem fez uma curta pausa. – Mas se aceitar o presente fará com que você se sinta melhor... Tudo bem então.

– Obrigado. – Belzebu baixou os olhos e se levantou. – Eu...

– Vá se distrair, rapaz. – Aconselhou Bobby.

– Ok. – Ele apertou a mão do caçador, gesto que representava lealdade, e foi ao outro cômodo, onde a asiática estava.

Robert Singer suspirou pesadamente, enquanto analisava o fio da arma, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava sobre anjos e demônios. Porque ele já não estava mais tão convicto de que tudo que Michael fizera fosse para o bem de alguém.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Quanto tempo a gente vai ter que esperar pra esse tal aprendiz aparecer? – Resmungou Dean. – Que droga... Que coisa mais demorada!

Gabriel riu com gosto. – Calma aí garoto. Baturiel pode até ser um pouco lento, mas ele virá. – Respondeu.

Os irmãos Winchesters e o arcanjo se encontravam em uma zona isolada da cidade, local próximo à praça onde Castiel e Lúcifer passeavam. Os três aguardavam, imóveis, pela chegada de um dos anjos mais honrados do destacamento angelical.

– Ótimo... E o que fazemos agora? – Perguntou Sam.

– Me comprem doce. – Gabriel tirou a carteira do bolso e atirou-a para o mais novo. – Anda logo, já que estão impacientes. Se ele chegar, eu grito.

Dean revirou os olhos, bufando.

– Deanny-boy, fique aqui então e me faça companhia. – O arcanjo rolou os olhos.

– Tá, eu fico... Sam... É contigo. – O mais novo assentiu, enquanto que se afastava.

Minutos de silêncio transcorreram. Os dois permaneciam quietos, sem saber o que fazer, quando escutaram um barulho de bater de asas. Mas, estranhamente, todo aquele ruído elevado que se ouvia quando um anjo se aproximava pela primeira vez não foi sentido pelo loiro.

– Eu pedi a ele que pegasse leve. – Explicou Gabriel, o sorriso divertido. – E então... Vamos ver... – Tornou a sorrir ao observar o dedicado aprendiz.

Baturiel tinha uma postura séria, segura e discreta. Ostentava uma armadura dourada que protegia a região do peito e das costas e levava, presa à bainha, uma espada de brilho exuberante. O físico que assumira era um misto de simples e belo: um homem entre 25 e 30 anos, cabelos loiros até os ombros e olhos castanhos claros.

– Chamou, mestre? – Fez uma respeitosa reverência, porque apesar de tudo, considerava o arcanjo como tal. – Precisa de ajuda, não é?

– Precisamente. – Gabriel sorriu. – Preciso que dê um crachá pro meu irmãozinho Castiel entrar no céu. – Disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Já que invalidaram o dele e... Ele passou muito tempo por aqui.

Baturiel franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. – Ok.

– Como vão as coisas lá em casa?

– Uma bagunça total. Rafael está no comando agora, já que Michael sumiu. – Contou. – Mas... Quanto a permitir a entrada de Castiel... Posso fazer isso sem problemas. Tomarei medidas de segurança e, amanhã à tarde, agirei.

– Sim... Você sabe o que tem de fazer, não é? – O aprendiz assentiu. – Ótimo. Só não se esqueça de me reviver depois.

– Eu sei, mestre. – Baturiel sorriu. – Ele é... Dean? – Gabriel assentiu. – Michael vai tentar falar com você ainda, rapaz. Por isso continue perto dos amigos que possui.

O loiro não compreendeu bem o que fora dito pelo anjo. Quando ia perguntar, o ouviu dizer um "adeus, voltarei amanhã", e desaparecer no horizonte. Mas o caçador tinha de saber o que era. Por isso perguntou ao arcanjo sobre o que ele falava.

– Digamos que há um plano traçado pra você e pro Sam. O seu irmão seria o receptáculo do Luci e você do Michael. – Explicou. – Mas com toda essa história do Cas ter vindo pra cá assim, digamos que uma das peças não jogou como devia...

– Lúcifer? – Gabriel assentiu positivamente. – Então ele não quer o apocalipse e toda aquela merda?

– Não. Ele nunca quis.

Dean franziu o cenho, surpreso. Todas as suas crenças então, estavam completamente equivocadas. - Então é o Michael que quer o Apocalipse?

Gabriel fez que sim com a cabeça. – Tudo que ele sempre quis. – Suspirou baixo, localizando Sam voltando com um pacote de doces. – Aleluia, grandão, achei que tinha se perdido. Opa, obrigado.

– O anjo já veio?

– Já. E já foi.

– Que rápido... Então tá tudo terminado por aqui? – Levou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

– Sim. Mas... O que foi garoto? Você não me parece bem.

– Só um pouco de tontura. Tive uma visão, mas não sei... Era de um anjo estranho.

– Então vamos embora daqui Sammy... – Falou Dean, que arrastava o irmão em direção ao Impala 67. – Encontramos você na casa do Bobby, ok?

– Sim. – Respondeu Gabriel, curioso para saber sobre o que era a visão que o mais novo tivera.

Inquieto, mas contente por sentir o cheiro de doce, abriu o pacote e começou a comer as gulodices, enquanto caminhava pelo lugar.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Espera aí cara, você nem quis me ouvir... – Reclamou Sam.

– Esse é um problema de família... – Retrucou o loiro, enquanto dirigia o Chevy.

– Não. Porque a minha visão era com o Jimmy.

– Ahn...? – Dean freou o veículo imediatamente. – O quê?

– Um anjo estranho... Que eu não vi ainda... Atacará o rapaz. – Contou.

– Quando?

– Eu não sei, Dean. – O mais novo suspirou. – Mas seja lá o que for. Não podemos mais ficar na casa do Bobby, não é seguro agora que Michael sabe onde estamos. E Uriel e o Anjo Negro.

Dean respirou fundo. – Tem razão.

– Vamos voltar pra junto do Gabriel... Assim eu posso relatar a ele o que vi.

O loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto acelerava o Impala pelas ruas de Dakota do Sul.

(... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Samael saíra, somente por dois minutos, para comprar um sanduíche para Jimmy. Aquilo era tempo suficiente para que ele agisse. E, apesar de ter acertado Castiel com alguma força, não tinha por principal habilidade duelar fisicamente contra alguém. Gostava, isso sim, de atacar o inimigo mentalmente.

Sussurrou pequenas frases ao ouvido de Castiel. Palavras que ele sabia que o afetariam e lhe causariam o medo. Medo era uma ótima arma para usar nos adversários. Era frio e não tinha preconceitos. Atingia a todos com a mesma intensidade.

O jovem anjo ergueu o olhar, reconhecendo o inimigo. Sentiu um pavor que jamais experimentara e passou a correr em disparada, sem saber ao certo para onde ir. Era curioso o que o medo podia fazer. E Belial adorava os efeitos.

Lúcifer cerrou os olhos quando viu Jimmy correndo assustado para o lado mais vazio do parque. Pagou pelo sanduíche e sumiu de vista, reaparecendo há poucos metros do rapaz. – Qual o problema? O que houve? – Perguntou assustado.

Jimmy sacudiu a cabeça, sentando-se no chão como uma criança assustada.

– Eu... Estou com medo de perder vocês. – Balbuciou, o tom de voz entrecortado pelo terror que o dominava.

– Calma. Eu estou aqui... – O ex-rebelde parou a fala ao vislumbrar o inimigo, que apunhalara Castiel no ombro. – Belial. – Disse, cenho franzido.

– Olá. Vim buscá-lo. – Comentou.

Como não lutava bem com armas de corte, Belial carregava apenas um pequeno punhal. Ele era bom no embate corpo a corpo, mas preferia usar artifícios mentais para enfraquecer o oponente antes.

– Vai ficar na espera. – Lúcifer sorriu docemente. – Quem o mandou aqui?

– Ninguém importante. – Respondeu Belial com um sorriso simplório nos lábios. – Só quero levá-lo para um passeio.

– Sem chance. – O anjo curou o ferimento de Cas com o toque da mão, ajudando-o a ficar de pé. – Sei que não é bom em combates, Belial. Por que não vai embora agora?

Belial suspirou baixo. – Devia ter aceitado, Luci. Seria muito menos pior.

– O quê? Eu não entendo...

– Cortei o pouco de conexão que havia deste anjo insolente com aquilo que se diz Deus. – Explicou. – Ele não vai voltar ao normal assim tão fácil.

Castiel chorava compulsivamente, enquanto que Samael tentava encontrar uma saída plausível. Como se tratava de um ser tido como rebelde, não poderia refazer a ligação.

– Maldito seja, Belial. – Rosnou Lúcifer.

– Pois é, irmão. – O anjo sacudiu os ombros. – Vai ter que tentar outra coisa pra levar seu bichinho de volta. – Riu sacana.

– Não... Fale assim dele. – O tom se tornara ameaçador.

– Hum... Acho que você não devia me dar atenção... – O inimigo apontou para o anjo menor, que tornava a correr em disparada.

Como era bastante ágil, Samael o alcançou rapidamente e o abraçou forte. Castiel tentou evitar aquele contato, porém não conseguiu.

– Ei... Eu não vou machucar você... – Garantiu o ex-rebelde.

Jimmy tremia e choramingava, sem saber se o agarrava ou se saia correndo sem olhar para trás. Acabou achando a primeira opção mais viável, especialmente por saber que Henry era bem mais forte e ágil. Abraçou-o, sentindo o corpo trêmulo e as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto como uma cascata.

– Shh, tudo bem... Estou aqui... Belial não vai mais machucá-lo, eu prometo. – Disse Henry de forma doce, afagando os cabelos escuros do rapaz.

– E o que... Eu faço agora?

– Tente ficar calmo, eu vou chamar Gabriel...

– Eu, mano? – O arcanjo apareceu, surpreendendo a todos.

– Belial. – Disse Henry.

– Ah, aquele cara é um pé no saco. – Gabriel sacudiu a cabeça. – Cas, coma isso, vai ajudar. - Estendeu uma barra de chocolate para o rapaz. – E não é mais seguro ficarmos por aqui, brow. Na Dakota do Sul. Todo mundo sabe onde a gente tá.

– Você tem razão. Venha, vamos buscar a Taylor e o Belzebu.

– Fechado. Como eu encontrei os Winchesters no caminho, disse pra eles irem na frente, pedi que avisassem a todos pra fazer as malas.

– Ótimo, Gabriel. Vamos então.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Ok, eu sei que isso é uma merda, mas precisamos nos separar. Pelo menos por um tempinho. – O tom de Dean era firme. – Cada um vai pra um estado. Vai ser melhor pra gente. E, honestamente, nos defendemos melhor sozinhos.

Nenhum dos presentes se manifestou, o que foi a deixa para que Dean limpasse a garganta e continuasse a falar. – Eu e Sam vamos até Miami. Tem um caso de desaparecimento de crianças naquela região.

– Mas assim que resolvermos o caso procuramos vocês. – Sam falou, pigarreando. – E ele tem razão. Não é seguro ficarmos andando de galera. Os anjos ou demônios nos encontram com mais facilidade.

– Acho que... Eles têm razão. – Comentou Belzebu. – Mas, não acho justo todos os anjos ficarem no mesmo grupo.

– Eu vou com os Winnie brows. – Gabriel disse, amassando o papel de bala. – E... Hum, Miami, hun? Vou poder dar uma checada na minha Consuelo. – O comentário fez até mesmo Belzebu rir de lado.

– Certo. E eu posso ficar com o Jimmy... – Disse Taylor.

– Fechado! – Falou o arcanjo. – E você, Bobby?

– Permanecerei por aqui. Eles não vão me achar assim tão fácil até amanhã. E quando eu organizar algumas coisas, pego a estrada.

– Então estamos combinados. – Castiel comentou, dirigindo o olhar a Lúcifer, que continuava quieto. – E você... Vai comigo e com a Taylor, não é? – O ex-rebelde assentiu positivamente. – E quanto a você, irmão, para onde irá, mesmo? – O rapaz apontou para o Primeiro General.

– Vou circular entre os grupos. – Esclareceu. – Ora estarei com os irmãos... – Apontou para os Winchesters. – Ora irei ver vocês três. Mas ajudarei o senhor Singer, que ficará sozinho.

– Ok. – Comentou Bobby. – Vocês tem um tempo para se espalharem pelo estado, eu suponho.

– Com Michael longe, temos sim. – Lúcifer concordou. – Já tenho mais ou menos uma ideia de onde podemos ir. – Deu um sorriso. – Querem fazer alguma coisa antes de irmos? Comer, ir ao banheiro...?

Taylor fez que não com a cabeça, assim como Jimmy.

– Então está bem. Digam tchau aos nossos amigos... Até logo, rapazes! – Exclamou, antes que a garota e o jovem anjo fizessem o que ele dissera.

Após isso, Samael estralou os dedos, e os três sumiram das vistas de todos ali presentes. Gabriel não pôde deixar de rir ao ver a cara que Dean fizera.

– Ele não pretende conduzi-los de um lugar a outro desse modo toda vez, não é? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Vai saber, talvez ele esteja com pressa. – Gabriel riu divertido. – Agora, eu não ligo de dirigirmos daqui até Miami.

– Bem que você podia fazer isso pra irmos mais rápido. – Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Mas aí não seria divertido.

– Não sabia que você gosta de carros. – Disse Dean, que achou aquilo engraçado.

– Eu vivi tanto tempo por aqui, que aprendi a gostar da tecnologia humana. – Explicou. – Vamos nessa?

Os Winchesters assentiram, enquanto que se despediam de Bobby e de Belzebu. O arcanjo fez o mesmo, dizendo que mandaria notícias logo, pois poderia aparecer em qualquer lugar, bem como o ex-rebelde fazia.

Eles caminharam até o Chevy. O senhor Singer acompanhou o trajeto do veículo até que desaparecesse por completo, desejando que pudesse rever os garotos em breve. Porque depois da morte de John, se sentia responsável pelos irmãos.

(...)

Lúcifer, Jimmy e Taylor apareceram "magicamente" do lado de fora num motel de pintura gasta e clara chamado Calamara, com uma placa de neón vermelha e azul piscando fracamente num enorme letreiro. - Virginia tem um ar bem agradável, não acham?

Jimmy sorriu um pouco. - Parece uma cidade deserta.

- É porque estamos perto de uma vila. Não passa de mil habitantes. Podemos nos esconder aqui por enquanto. - Disse o ex-rebelde.

- Da próxima vez que formos brincar de teletransporte me avise com duas horas de antecedência. - Taylor passou a mão pelo rosto e sacudiu a cabeça.

– Oh, me desculpe... – Ele se aproximou dela, passando o braço pelos ombros da asiática. Jimmy, para ajudá-lo, fez o mesmo: passou o braço pelas costas dela.

Foi dessa forma no mínimo estranha que adentraram ao motel e pegaram o maior quarto do estabelecimento. A atendente entregou a chave para Samael, que sorriu simpático. Mas aquela senhora considerou o jeito deles tão diferente, que não devolveu o sorriso como gostaria.

Sem se importar com esse fato – pois entendera os motivos que levavam a atendente a agir assim –, Henry soltou Taylor e subiu antes que Jimmy e ela. Abriu a porta do espaçoso cômodo de três confortáveis camas. Duas ficavam em uma peça mais ampla, enquanto que outra se situava na peça menor.

– Acho que a atendente se assustou. – Taylor comentou brincalhona, deixando sua mochila na cama da ponta perto da parede mais clara.

Jimmy abafou uma risada. - Eu me assustaria também. Dois caras entrando num motel com uma garota? Nada de bom pode acontecer. – E deu uma piscadela, rindo um pouco. – Então, Henry, o que tem nessa cidade?

– O mesmo que nas outras, eu acho. – Respondeu Henry com um sorriso, tirando o casaco. – Mas... Tinha um panfleto de parque de diversões na mesa da recepção. Um circo de ciganos, eu acho. Se não me engano, daqueles circos dos horrores, obviamente aberto apenas para maiores de dezoito.

– Qualquer criança que entrasse num lugar desses estaria traumatizada pelo resto da vida. – Castiel meneou a cabeça rapidamente. – Mas acho que ir ao parque seria legal. Nunca fui a parques de diversão. Minha mãe sempre achou perigoso.

– A ideia é boa. – Disse a menina. – Quando iremos?

– Se estiverem dispostos, podemos ir agora mesmo. – Falou Henry.

Eles concordaram e, depois de se certificarem de que seus pertences estariam seguros ali, saíram do motel. Estavam empolgados com a visita que fariam ao parque, porém um acontecimento inesperado os atrapalharia.

– Quem vai naquele negócio que gira comigo? – Samael perguntou, apontando para um dos brinquedos. Um que tinha cadeiras presas em correntes que ficavam girando em alta velocidade.

– Não conte comigo. – Taylor chacoalhou a cabeça. – Foi mal. Eu mais altura nunca dá muito certo.

– Jimmy?

– Ah... Eu...

– Tá, acho que eu vou sozinho, não é? – Os dois riram de lado. – Ok então. Aproveitem o restante... Eu já volto.

Os amigos ficaram a contemplar Henry, que se distanciava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Quem vê, se soubesse quem ele é, não acreditaria que é o diabo... – Disse a asiática, ao que Jimmy assentiu.

– Acharia que é um garoto com um sorriso sacana. – Comentou o rapaz. – Enfim... Vamos aonde?

– Sei lá... – Taylor deu de ombros e riu baixo, dando uma olhada ao redor. E, claro, ela não gostou do que vira ao longe. Aquela figura humana vestida com cores berrantes e maquiagem branca segurando balões coloridos. – Decidi. Vamos pra lá. – Apontou para o lado oposto.

O jovem anjo a seguiu, curioso para saber por quais motivos ela tentava se distanciar da criatura que vislumbrara ao longe. Eles andaram em um carrinho divertido, riram bastante e aproveitaram o tempo em diversos brinquedos diferentes. Mas aquela imagem não saía da cabeça de Taylor.

Foi quando algo terrível aconteceu. Belial – anjo que perturbara Lúcifer e Jimmy poucas horas antes –, tornava a aparecer. Ele apunhalou a menina com força, o que a fez arregalar os olhos em espanto. Ao lado dele, ela avistou o palhaço. E, quando se deu conta, não encontrava Jimmy por perto, pois estava trancada, sozinha.

– Esse é um medo divertido... – Ela ouviu uma voz rodeando-a e se encolheu, olhando com medo para os espelhos. Estava trancada numa daquelas casas malucas. Um labirinto coberto de superfícies que refletiam. Ótimo.

– Quer um balão, querida? – Taylor fechou os olhos com força, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. Espiou por entre os dedos, choramingando quando vira não apenas um, mas vários palhaços com balões nos espelhos, cercando-a.

Taylor tentou manter a calma, repetindo para si mesma que aquilo era impossível, mas não adiantava grande coisa, pois ela continuava a chorar e tremer como uma criança apavorada.

Do lado de fora da casa estranha, aflito por ter perdido a amiga de vista, Jimmy tentava entender o que ocorrera. Por quais motivos todos frequentadores do parque iam embora, se não passava das quatro da tarde? O rapaz notou que havia alguém preso em um dos cubículos, mas antes que se aproximasse, foi impedido por Belial.

– Não vai nos deixar em paz, não é?

– Somente quando você resolver aceitar o seu destino.

– Do que está falando, maldito? Onde está Taylor?

– Ah! Aquela garota idiota? Digamos que experimenta um dos maiores temores que a afligem agora.

– Deixe-a ir. – Pediu o rapaz de olhos cerrados.

– Não, é divertido mexer com a cabeça dela. – Belial sorriu de lado. – E mesmo que eu a deixe ir, não acha que vou visitá-la sempre que estiver entediado?

– Seu... Desgraçado. – Rosnou.

– Hum... Agressividade não combina com você, mano... – Desdenhou.

Castiel olhou para os lados à procura de Henry, entretanto não o avistou. Assustou-se ainda mais quando, de cima do brinquedo, o enxergou. O ex-rebelde lutava contra cinco demônios.

– Você não pode fazer isso... Eles são os meus amigos...

– Eu sei, é por isso que eu faço, meu caro. Pra você perder tudo.

– Deixe-os ir.

– Ou o quê? – Belial ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Vou matá-lo.

– Vai? Então nunca vai saber onde a vadiazinha da sua amiga está. Ela vai ficar lá com o medo dela.

– Não... – Ele pensou um pouco e decidiu agir. Acertou o inimigo com um golpe violento no peito, porém o murro não o atingiu.

Atônito, Castiel viu a amiga desabar no chão da casa. Como se ela, e não o oponente, fosse pego em cheio pelo forte soco.

– Você não entendeu, não é? Então me deixe ser mais claro... Quando escolho alguém pra atormentar, me conecto a essa pessoa. Foi o que houve com você lá na praça... E é o que ocorre com ela agora.

Jimmy ficou meio sem ação, olhando o ser celestial enquanto seu cérebro estava preso num loop eterno de raiva e dúvida sobre o que fazer. – O que você quer, Belial?

– Você.

– Pra quê?

– Azazel precisa de você, e eu cumpro ordens.

– Não... Jamais irei se não souber pra quê.

– Então ficaremos aqui até que se decida... É isso?

– Eu não compreendo... Por que Michael me quer morto... E Azazel também? – Perguntou-se, uma sensação incômoda de impotência o dominava.

– Faz parte do plano, rapaz. – Disse Belial, com um sorriso de desdém.

– Eu quero saber... Que maldito plano é esse! – Exclamou, enquanto tentava socá-lo de novo.

– Acha que serei bobo de contar...? – Gritou o inimigo, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava do golpe. – E... Lembre-se, sua amiga tá lá dentro... Acho que não vai querer feri-la ainda mais, não é? E seu companheiro Lúcifer não poderá ajudar dessa vez...

Castiel se mostrava perdido, sem ação frente ao oponente, que jogava com seus temores sem sequer acertá-lo. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa... Taylor não poderia permanecer presa, e nem o ex-rebelde continuaria lutando por tanto tempo. Nada, porém, vinha à mente do jovem anjo. Ele estava a ponto de aceitar ser levado por Belial, quando, de costas para o inimigo, ouviu um barulho de corte.

Assustado, Castiel se virou para verificar o que era e deu de cara com Belzebu. O general trazia consigo a espada que carregava quando era rei da antiga civilização terrestre. Mantinha o olhar sério e determinado. E foi desse modo que falou:

– Pegue a garota, Cas... Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, vá. Eu encontrei o ponto que a conexão foi feita... – Apontou para o ombro ferido de Belial. – Taylor e Samael estão livres... Vá!

Jimmy engoliu a seco, mas obedecera. O mais estranho naquele local era que não havia ninguém no parque além deles. Para onde tinham ido todas aquelas pessoas que estavam ali? Não podiam ter simplesmente sumido no ar, como naquela colônia de Roanoke. Não, aquilo era apenas uma história, e não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. O rapaz entrou na casa maluca, mordendo os lábios quando notara que um dos espelhos estava quebrado, sem contar o fato de que havia sangue perto dos estilhaços.

Entrou num pequeno labirinto, não demorando a ver sua amiga num canto, trêmula, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, choramingando baixo. Ela estava completamente sozinha, apenas cercada por espelhos.

– Hey, hey, Taylor, olhe pra mim. – Ele se abaixou perto dela, segurando seus ombros.

–... Não... Não quero balões... Por favor... – Taylor soluçou.

– Não há balões, querida... Sou eu... – Tocou no rosto dela, que respirou fundo por finalmente ter percebido que estava livre de um pesadelo que parecia interminável.

– Jim... Eu não acredito! – A garota o abraçou forte. – O que houve? Onde tá o Henry?

– Belial pegou você... Fez com que ficasse presa aqui. Quanto a Henry, não sei. Deve estar lutando contra demônios ainda. Nós precisamos sair daqui... Venha comigo.

Esticou a mão para a garota, ajudando-a a levantar. Embora os joguinhos de Belial tivessem acabado, notou como ela parecia abatida. E assustada. Talvez pudessem conversar assim que conseguissem pegar Henry.

Taylor não falou muito até saírem, estranhando como o parque tinha ficado vazio, mas decidiu não perguntar nada porque provavelmente Jimmy sabia tanto quanto ela naquele momento. Viu Belzebu ajudando Lúcifer com os demônios num dos brinquedos, o jeito como ele lutava era assustador. E rápido.

– Desça... Vá com eles...

– E deixar você aqui sozinho... – Contra-argumentou Henry.

– Não estou sozinho. Vá para junto de Jimmy e de Taylor... Leve-os embora do parque... – Pediu.

– Mas e quanto às pessoas... Todas foram possuídas... – Disse, interrompendo o subordinado.

– Eu sei, chefe. Fique tranquilo, pois vou libertá-las.

Sem escolha, Samael desceu do perigoso brinquedo, enquanto que Belzebu mantinha o restante dos indivíduos presos no aparelho. Ele tinha de descobrir, antes de mais nada, onde estavam as outras pessoas. Imaginou que Belial as colocara em casas estranhas, exatamente como fizera com a asiática. E, após libertá-las com o uso de um pouco de força bruta, já que estavam possuídas, fez um ritual, com o próprio sangue que pingava por causa de um ferimento no braço, para enviar as entidades malignas ao inferno.

Assim que retomaram a consciência, olharam-no, visivelmente atônitos. Os cerca de cinquenta indivíduos se mostraram desorientados, como se tivessem sido acordados de um sonho real o suficiente. Mas não havia tempo para explicações. Todos foram instruídos a correr, enquanto que Orion examinava o ambiente em busca do inimigo: Belial.

Exausto, devido ao comovente esforço para salvar pessoas que nada tinham a ver com aquilo tudo, caiu ao chão, enquanto via Jimmy, Taylor e Lúcifer se afastarem. Os três procuravam um carro para que pudessem esperar Belzebu. Porque eles concordavam que, por pior que tudo estivesse, não o deixariam sozinho ali.

– Eu estou surpreso com você, irmão. – Iniciou Belial, que reaparecera de repente. – Ajudar humanos... Assim? Logo você... O general do abismo flamejante?

– Pra ver como as coisas mudam, não? – Belzebu se pôs de pé, respirando profundamente. – Vou ter que matá-lo?

– Se conseguir... – Belial sorriu maroto. – Não sou um troglodita como você, irmão. Minhas lutas são mentais. E eu nunca perco.

O Primeiro General umedeceu os lábios. – Vá embora, Belial. Sabe que não dou a mínima que saiba lutar com o cérebro.

– Ok, ok... Mas sabe, o medo é uma coisa tão linda... Que quando você o desperta em alguém, como no Castiel, ele fica sempre ali, martelando a cabeça dele. Fazendo-o sonhar... – Belial sorriu. – É questão de tempo.

– Seu covarde. – Proferiu, como se cuspisse as palavras.

– O quê? – Quis saber, incrédulo.

– É... É exatamente isso que você é... Não passa de um covarde. – Levantou a arma para golpear o inimigo.

– Posso até ser isso... Mas não sou um incapaz. – Sorriu triunfante. – Não fui eu que permiti que uma civilização inteira morresse... Aliás, o que faz com esse objeto em mãos, se não se considera mais digno de empunhá-lo? Por que acha que, ao cooperar com os homens, vai limpar o que houve no passado?

– Não acho isso. – Disse Belzebu firme. – Sei o que está fazendo, irmão. Seus jogos mentais.

Belial deu de ombros, sorrindo sacana. – E você está quase caindo, não está?

– Eu não tenho de escutar isso...

– Não... É...? Talvez ver... Quem sabe seja mais eficaz pra você? – Ele estralou os dedos, fazendo aparecer, frente aos verdes olhos do general, a civilização perdida de Atlântida.

A ilusão era tão real, que, ao rever a antiga cidade, o ex-monarca não pôde conter a emoção. Por mais que não quisesse dar vazão a fatos superficialmente enterrados pelo curso do tempo, ver as pessoas felizes trazia todas as sensações à tona novamente.

– Você se recorda, não é? Lembra-se disso todo dia... Da vida sem fome, sem doenças, sem males... Dos prósperos momentos... De tudo. Você os amava. E os perdeu. – Tornou a estralar os dedos. A bela miragem, de alegre passou a uma visão assustadora, mostrando o terrível massacre. – E, por incrível que pareça... – Prosseguiu, se deliciando com o desespero no olhar de Orion. –... Essas imagens perturbam você. Tanto é que não consegue se mover, não tenta me atingir... Mostra-se tão incapaz de me matar... É uma pena, general, mas você é um verme fraco e desprezível. – Concluiu.

– E você é um fanfarrão que fala demais. – Uma voz diferente soou atrás de Belial, que recebeu um soco e uma apunhalada dolorida no ombro esquerdo.

Belzebu esfregou os olhos, reconhecendo a figura de Castiel atrás do outro anjo. O rapaz parecia bastante irritado.

– Deixe meus amigos em paz. – Atingiu Belial com mais dois potentes murros. – Seu maldito! – Exclamou, atirando-o em um canto qualquer do parque.

A passos lentos, Castiel se aproximou do amigo, que embainhava a lendária espada. Apesar de se mostrar abalado e apavorado – exatamente como Taylor estava antes – Belzebu tentou manter a postura de sempre.

– Vamos embora. – Disse Jimmy, caminhando em direção à rua.

Os dois saíram do local e entraram em um camaro conseguido por Henry. Enquanto que o ex-rebelde guiava o veículo, Castiel e o general conversavam com a asiática, em uma tentativa de acalmá-la.

Samael estacionou o automóvel próximo ao motel e desceu, seguido por ela e pelos rapazes. Subiram, de imediato, ao quarto, depois de informar à recepcionista que o sujeito de olhos verdes viera visitá-los.

Entraram no cômodo e, de pronto, se acomodaram. Em um gesto de carinho, Belzebu buscou água para a garota, enquanto que Castiel examinava o corte na cabeça dela e que Lúcifer curava alguns dos ferimentos que tinha.

– Beba, Taylor. Vai fazer bem. Até porque, eu te devo uma. – Orion sorriu, um tanto desajeitado. – Você limpou o sangue que havia em meu rosto quando Michael me atacou... E agora retribuo, de um modo não tão eficaz, admito. – Tornou a sorrir.

Ela esticou a mão para o copo de plástico, segurando-o com as duas mãos meio trêmulas. O maldito palhaço às vezes aparecia por alguma superfície refletora, mas Taylor o ignorava, dizendo a si mesma que era simplesmente sua mente lhe pregando peças. – Acho que... Estamos quites agora. – Esboçou um sorriso fraco, tomando um gole da água. – Obrigada.

Jimmy sentia-se um tanto culpado pelas coisas ruins que ocorreram. Se não fosse por ele, nada disso teria acontecido nem a ela e nem a nenhum de seus amigos. Afagou o cabelo castanho claro da amiga, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro. Logo vou voltar pro céu e vocês poderão seguir suas vidas. – Falou o rapaz.

– Tá tudo bem, Jim, isso não é culpa sua. – Disse a menina, um pouco mais serena agora.

– É sim... – Comentou Jimmy com pesar, mordendo os próprios lábios com angústia. – Eu... É por minha causa que os anjos estão perseguindo vocês.

Taylor o olhou por alguns segundos e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, abraçando-o com força. O abraçou por estar com medo, e por não querer que ele fosse embora. Permaneceram por um bom tempo juntos, enquanto que Belzebu auxiliava o chefe com os curativos.

Aos poucos, com muita conversa, tanto Taylor quanto Jimmy se acalmavam. Para acomodá-la de um jeito mais adequado, o rapaz decidiu deitá-la na cama da peça ao lado do quarto, já que o grande cômodo tinha dois ambientes, um menor, o outro maior. Jimmy ficou próximo dela até que a ouviu ressonar. E, mesmo que estivesse dormindo, não quis deixá-la sozinha nos primeiros instantes; vigiaria os sonhos dela, para que não tivesse pesadelos com os inúmeros palhaços que vislumbrara no parque.

– Jim? – O garoto ergueu os olhos quando viu Henry olhando-o. – Ela está bem?

– Vai ficar. Está dormindo. – Disse o anjo e se levantou com cuidado, colocando uma manta por cima da garota, seguindo o ex-rebelde até o outro ambiente, onde poderiam conversar. – Estou começando a achar que não tenho muita escolha...

– Não diga isso. Assim que Gabriel obtiver a sua entrada no céu, tudo vai ficar legal. E, depois, nós podemos conseguir nos arranjar também. Taylor poderá continuar com os irmãos, ou até mesmo com Orion, se ela optar por isso. – Tranquilizou Lúcifer, que olhara fixamente os rapazes. – Tudo vai dar certo.

– É isso mesmo. Se eu não subir com você ou com Samael, vou permanecer na Terra. Tenho de solucionar uns assuntos pendentes e não vejo motivo algum para não levá-la comigo. – Esclareceu o general. – A menina poderá me acompanhar até que se cansse da minha cara. – Completou, o tom divertido.

Jimmy crispou os lábios, contrariado. – Eu... Queria acreditar nisso. – Comentou baixo.

– E você pode, Cas. – Lúcifer segurou o rosto do menor e o beijou nos lábios. – Só precisa confiar em mim.

Belzebu olhou para o outro lado, coçando a nuca. – Acho que vou...

– Não precisa ir, Orion. – Samael sorriu de lado e os olhou. - Estariam dispostos a fazer algo?

Os dois anjos se entreolharam. E não demorou para que Belzebu captasse os planos de "fazer algo" de seu chefe, dando um sorriso breve. – Mas chefe... Não está cansado?

Lúcifer fez que não com a cabeça. – Estou bem, Orion.

– Mas do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Castiel, confuso com o diálogo deles.

– De algo diferente, se é que me entende...? – O ex-rebelde conduziu o jovem anjo, fazendo-o com que se sentasse na cama ao lado.

Samael observava os dois minuciosamente. Cada mínimo detalhe nas expressões faciais deles o fascinava. Mostrava-se atento a isso, enquanto que se acomodava, deitado na outra cama, próximo a Castiel.

Belzebu, por outro lado, como compreendera muito bem o que o chefe pretendia, apenas aguardava que pudesse fazer algo, embora se sentisse levemente constrangido, mas não o suficiente para deixá-los a sós.

– Não, não entendo. – Castiel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Lúcifer riu baixo. – Você é tão inocente, querido Castiel... – Suspirou. – Venha, Orion, não seja tímido. – Chamou o outro anjo com o dedo enquanto puxava o menor delicadamente para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Cas, lembra-se daquela vez que lhe contei sobre mim e Belzebu?

O menor corou bem mais do que gostaria. – Er, sim.

– Então... Gostaria de ver isso ao vivo? – Perguntou num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido do rapaz.

– Ahn... Eu... Não sei. – Balbuciou, sem sequer notar que se arrepiara por completo ao ouvi-lo propor aquilo.

– Você tem tempo de sobra pra pensar, meu anjinho. – Murmurou o ex-rebelde, enquanto sentia o Primeiro General se aproximar.

Castiel observou, um tanto incerto, quando o Primeiro General se aproximou de Samael, e sentiu as pernas meio moles quando eles trocaram um simples – porém profundo –, beijo demorado, acariciando-se devagar.

Bem que o anjo tentava se esforçar ao máximo para deixar de observá-los, mas não conseguia. Algo indefinido despertava dentro dele, o que fazia com que não parasse de olhar a cena dos dois se tocando e se beijando. Cada mínimo detalhe chamava a sua atenção. Tornava-se, portanto, ainda mais difícil negar que gostava de vê-los juntos, negar que se excitava com a intensidade da cena.

Samael finalizou o beijo e sorriu com visível interesse para o anjo menor. – O que achou, Cas?

– Eu... Ahn... Gostei. – Respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava regular a própria respiração.

– Ótimo. E então, quer ver como podemos tornar tudo ainda mais excitante? – O jovem anjo refletiu, por alguns instantes, a respeito das palavras proferidas pelo ex-rebelde. Não imaginava que aquilo fosse possível, entretanto não duvidaria da fala dele.

– E... Como isso seria? – Questionou, curioso.

Belzebu e Lúcifer trocaram um olhar cúmplice, como se soubessem exatamente o que teriam de fazer, pois o menor lhes concedera, com a pergunta que pronunciara, permissão para que agissem de fato.

Castiel manteve-se quieto, porém, observava tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Permitiu que Samael o livrasse da blusa de manga comprida, expondo seu tórax pálido. O ex-rebelde deu um sorriso suave, beijando-o devagar.

Belzebu, por outro lado, tirava o casaco escuro que usava e, depois, se ocupava em retirar a camisa azul-marinho de Lúcifer.

Os três se deitaram na grande cama e se encararam profundamente. Preocupado em deixá-los à vontade, o ex-rebelde reiterou que não faria nada que ambos não quisessem. Mas, ali, sozinhos no cômodo, eles se sentiam seguros o bastante para fazer algo que, no Paraíso, seria tido como pecado.

O mais tenso – mas não menos excitado com a situação –, era Castiel, que tocava Samael delicadamente. O jovem anjo demonstrava não saber bem o que fazer, no entanto os dois outros seres alados mostrariam a ele como deveria agir.

– Relaxe, Cas. – Pediu Samael com um sorriso doce. – Só feche os olhos. E sinta. – Colocou a mão sobre os olhos do anjo menor, fechando-os.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, sentindo um arrepio quando Lúcifer o beijou delicadamente, e outra mão alisou seu peito devagar, acariciando-o meio desajeitado. Mas era bom do mesmo jeito, pensou o rapaz.

Aos poucos o beijo deles se tornou profundo. Envolvidos pela sensação prazerosa que os dominava, nem perceberam quando Belzebu se atinha a acariciá-los de maneira mais insinuante: constante, firme, sedutor. Mas, quando sentiram que o toque cheio de desejo do outro os preenchia por inteiro, tanto o ex-rebelde quanto Castiel gemeram em sintonia.

Interromperam o beijo para tomar fôlego, enquanto se deliciavam com os toques, lambidas e chupões que o Primeiro General lhes distribuía.

Cas conteve um gemido e olhou o outro anjo mais demoradamente, e com certa timidez, o puxou pelo ombro, beijando-o de forma desajeitada. Lúcifer deu um sorriso maroto, observando a cena que acabara de começar a se desenrolar à sua frente.

Esperou para verificar se eles se sentiriam bem um com o outro, se poderiam prosseguir. E o que viu o encheu de contentamento: o beijo deles se tornava cada vez mais profundo. Lúcifer, então, decidiu agir. Retirou a própria calça e a cueca para, logo em seguida, deixar Orion nu da cintura para baixo.

Eles não demoraram para tirar o restante da roupa de Castiel, que arregalou os olhos ao vê-los completamente nus.

– Tudo bem, Cas? – Henry perguntou afagando o rosto do menor por alguns instantes, meio balançado pela cara de medo que o anjo fizera.

– Ah... Tudo sim. - Castiel deu um sorriso confiante. - Só... foi o choque inicial, eu acho.

– Não vamos machucar você, querido. – Sussurrou Belzebu. – Jamais faríamos algo do tipo.

– Exato. Não se preocupe... – Lúcifer falava, enquanto o auxiliava a deitar para a penetração. Antes, porém, pediu que Orion lubrificasse a entrada do anjo menor.

O general atendeu à solicitação prontamente, lambendo os próprios dedos e colocando-os, um a um, com cuidado, evitando ferir Castiel. E, somente quando sentiu que ele relaxou por inteiro, começou a movimentá-los.

Samael, enquanto isso, se ocupava em acariciar o corpo do menor, que mordia os lábios para gemer o mínimo possível.

– Cas, tudo bem? – Perguntou Samael. O anjo mais jovem fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo os lábios de Belzebu fazendo um carinho em sua nuca, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto Lúcifer fazia o mesmo. – É só relaxar... Como da primeira vez, lembra-se?

Castiel assentiu, resmungando baixo quando o Primeiro General retirou os dedos de seu interior.

Ele fez um sinal para o chefe, indicando que o rapaz estava pronto. Lúcifer posicionou-se, então, para penetrar a apertada entrada do menor, enquanto que Belzebu os observava atentamente.

O ex-rebelde iniciou o ato com movimentos vagarosos. Entretanto, na medida em que verificava, na expressão facial de Cas, que poderia ir mais rápido, não temeu fazê-lo.

O jovem anjo nunca havia sentido tanto prazer. Ao menos era o que pensava. Mas o melhor estaria por vir. Quando achou que chegaria ao ápice, Samael, em um movimento ágil, sentou. Aquela posição permitiu a Belzebu agir. O Primeiro General abocanhou, sem aviso, o membro de Castiel, que fechou os olhos com força.

Samael sorriu maroto, intensificando seus movimentos até deixar o rapaz no limite. E cada vez mais, aquele espaço quente e apertado que penetrara ficava melhor, apertando seu membro duro e latejante até fazê-lo ejacular dentro do anjo mais novo.

Cas estava quase gritando quando atingiu seu ápice, derramando-se na boca de Belzebu, que engolira o jorro com certa dificuldade, abandonando o órgão apenas para dar um beijo cheio de luxúria no garoto.

Embora estivesse um pouco cansado, o ex-rebelde se apressou em ajudar o anjo menor a deitar na cama. Belzebu auxiliou Lúcifer a acomodá-lo e a cobri-lo confortavelmente, enquanto que os dois se deitavam na cama ao lado. De início Cas não compreendeu por quais motivos eles foram para longe – o clima estava tão quente que, para o jovem anjo a mínima distância significava muito –, porém soube que era para provocá-lo ainda mais, já que viu Samael fazer o mesmo que Orion fizera instantes atrás. E aquela cena tornava a deixar o rapaz excitado novamente.

Mas, diferentemente de antes, não se envolveria. Queria apreciar o que visualizava, pois nunca se sentiu tão à vontade na presença de dois seres como estava agora. Apesar de não entender bem como nem porque, Castiel gostava deles, da companhia, do desejo ardente, do carinho sincero... De tudo que compartilharam até então.

O anjo mais novo cerrou os olhos, sem mais nenhum cansaço aparente, observando sem muito pudor os dois anjos trocar um longo beijo que ecoou por seus ouvidos como se fosse uma música que ele adorava. Viu como Samael era um pouco mais... Bruto? Castiel não soube dizer, mas não conseguia parar de olhar.

O ex-rebelde iniciou o envolvimento com um voraz beijo, para depois descer pelo pescoço, tórax e barriga do Primeiro General, que mordia os lábios com alguma força, na tentativa de não gemer. Aquilo, porém, o levava ao delírio. Sempre almejara sentir o chefe tomá-lo dessa maneira e só agora podia dizer que, bem ou mal, era algo possível de ocorrer.

Belzebu sorriu ainda mais quando percebeu Castiel atento a tudo que eles faziam. Não sabia dizer por quais motivos, mas a mera presença do jovem anjo lhe agradava demais.

Cas não perdia nada dos movimentos de Belzebu, nem dos de Samael. Estava preso num transe enquanto os observava. E quando Orion lhe lançou um olhar sacana, chamando-o com o dedo para perto, o rapaz respirou fundo, umedecendo os lábios.

– Venha aqui, Castiel... – Disse Belzebu baixo, contendo um gemido.

O anjo menor obedeceu. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, enquanto observava Lúcifer se aproximar do membro duro do Primeiro General. Antes que Samael o abocanhasse, porém, Belzebu pediu ao mais novo:

– Venha cá... – Segurou gentilmente as mãos de Castiel, conduzindo-as aos seus testículos. - Pode tocar.

Embora se sentisse um pouco constrangido com o pedido feito, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Surpreendia-se com o modo natural que os dois parceiros tinham de encarar as coisas, mas nem mesmo por isso deixaria de curtir o momento que vivia com eles.

O anjo fez o que o General pedira, começando a massagear a região devagar, observando com atenção todas as reações de Belzebu enquanto Lúcifer lambia o membro duro do outro anjo, sorrindo internamente.

– Cuidado com o barulho... – Falou o mais novo quando o General soltou um urro breve que fora silenciado pelos lábios finos de Castiel, que se debruçara sobre seu peito nu.

Quando Samael notou que seu General estava no limite, parou o que fazia, subindo os lábios por seu tórax, sem deixar de alisar as costas de Castiel, puxando-o para um beijo demorado.

Belzebu ficou admirado quando aqueles dois seres angelicais passaram a beijá-lo quase ao mesmo tempo, um em cada lugar. O General soltou um gemido de prazer que fez Castiel sentir um profundo frio na barriga de puro medo que alguém os ouvisse. Taylor provavelmente estava acordada no outro quarto, mas ele tinha a leve impressão de que ela não iria passar ali para dar uma espiada no que ocorria.

O Primeiro General acabou atingindo seu ápice antes do que previu, o jorro esbranquiçado manchando os lençóis da cama, fazendo Lúcifer dar uma risadinha marota.

– Orion, você estava com pressa? – Perguntou num tom sacana, sorrindo maldosamente.

Belzebu negou com a cabeça, ainda tonto pelo recente orgasmo.

– Acho que preciso de uma boa noite de sono. – Comentou o anjo, tentando controlar a respiração.

Lúcifer respirou fundo, deitando ao lado de Belzebu enquanto Castiel fazia o mesmo. As feições de seu amado anjinho eram as de quem tinha ido ao paraíso e voltado num pulo.

Ajeitaram-se, e do jeito que estavam, adormeceram.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

O primeiro a despertar no outro dia fora Belzebu, tomando um cuidado especial ao se levantar para não acordar nem Samael, e nem Castiel. Ambos dormiam serenos, as respirações baixas em suaves ressonares. O Primeiro General os observou por alguns segundos, olhando de relance para o pequeno relógio redondo de cor laranja berrante no criado mudo: eram onze horas. Provavelmente da manhã, pois havia sol do lado de fora.

Cuidadosamente, o Primeiro General ficou de pé, apanhando sua cueca boxer do chão, vestindo-a. Perambulou em silêncio até o banheiro, empurrando a porta com cuidado até visualizar o pequeno cômodo claro. Belzebu ficou momentaneamente sem ação quando vira não apenas a pia, o vaso sanitário e o chuveiro, mas... Taylor.

A garota estava dentro do box. Parecia estar dormindo, meio encolhida contra a parede clara usando uma camiseta comprida e escura que ia até o começo das coxas. O Primeiro General umedeceu os lábios e entrou no espaço, abaixando-se perto dela.

– Hey... Você dormiu aqui? – Perguntou.

Taylor esfregou os olhos. – Na verdade... Quase. – Falou com uma voz de sono. – Eu... Tive um... Pesadelo. E como achei que vocês estivessem dormindo, não quis incomodar.

O General decidiu afastar os pensamentos da noite anterior, afagando o cabelo da garota sentada. – Por que... Tem medo de palhaços? – Perguntou.

– É... Uma história engraçada. – Taylor respirou baixo, ajeitando-se no chão. – Foi quando eu era pequena. Meu irmão me... Trancou numa casa maluca e tinha um cara vestido de palhaço lá dentro. E... Acho que ele estava bêbado, porque ficou gritando comigo. – Ela deu de ombros por um momento. – Acho que eu nunca tinha chorado tanto antes.

– E esse cara foi rude com você?

– Não fisicamente. Só ficou gritando muito, e eu era bem pequena... E desde lá, temo palhaços. E, pelo jeito, Belial notou isso.

– Entendo. – Orion a carregou, serenamente, ao pequenino cômodo. – Mas eu prometo que Belial não vai mais machucar você. Nem você, e nem ninguém. – Disse, em baixo tom.

– É engraçado... Ouvir você falar assim... Não parece somente o general... – Ela sorriu, enquanto Belzebu a deitava na cama. – Mas sim um rei...

A menina suspirou baixo, sentindo o carinho que recebia nos cabelos. Gostava do modo firme e gentil do anjo à sua frente.

O General se aproximou, beijando a testa da garota humana. Taylor não estava com sono, parecia só um pouco... Alheia. Como se estivesse num lugar, mas não estivesse. Sua mente vagando por alguns locais escuros de sua memória.

A asiática queria ter dito algo para ele. Mas, antes que o fizesse, uma força terrível a levou embora. Uma energia negativa de proporções inimagináveis se fez presente e, como uma tempestade violenta, a arrastou do quarto.

– Acho que você se lembra de mim, não, sua vadiazinha? – O Anjo Negro deu um sorriso nada puro quando olhou para Taylor. – Pois é. Eu e você teremos uma conversa. Uma conversa bem longa. – Comentou, enquanto a carregava.

Belzebu, por outro lado, fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a tão conhecida energia. Sabia de quem se tratava e, por um momento, permaneceu imóvel olhando para o ponto no qual a garota estivera antes. Ecoavam, ainda, em sua mente, as palavras que dissera a pouco. Sim, iria protegê-la, nem que, para isso, fosse necessário dar o próprio sangue.

O Primeiro General vestiu o casaco escuro que sempre usava por baixo da armadura, escreveu um bilhete aos anjos que ainda dormiam e, sem demora, voou para longe do quarto de motel. Ele precisava rastrear, o quanto antes, para qual lugar a energia iria. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, e se o chefe e Castiel quisessem ajudá-lo, teriam de encontrá-lo depois. A prioridade, agora, era resgatar Taylor.


End file.
